


Legen, au-pairen og dei fire borna

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Au-pair, Den store kjærleiken, F/M, Familieliv, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nynorsk, Sorg og sakn
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Møt Isak Valtersen, 27 år og lege. Han har nettopp mista begge foreldrene sine, og vorten verge for sine fire mindreårige sysken.Møt Even Bech Nesheim, 29 år og jobbsøkende. Han har hull i sin cv, og veit ikkje heilt kva han har lyst å gjer.Det er noko der frå fyrste møte. Noko stort og fint, kanskje noko så kan endra dei for livet. Kan dei få det til i mellom kvardagens kaos, organisering, sorg og sakn?Enter casa Valtersen.





	1. Me treng hjelp

«Isak»

Det låge stemma full av gråt drar han ut av søvnen med eit rykk. I fem sekund er han på sjukehuset og vert vekt opp av ein sjukepleiar så skal henta han til ein ny pasient. Han blunke febrilsk med augo og prøve hardt å få dei opp.

Eit blikk på klokka og gardinene får han til å innsjå at han ikkje er på sjukehuset. Han er heime og klokka er 02.47. Han trur at han kanskje har sove ein time, har vore oppe med Silje og vogga henne rundt i den varme sumarnatta.

Han hadde fått henne til å sova til slutt, før han kollapsa i senga. Hadde sovna før han kunne sei kaka. No myste han mot døra si, og såg kontura av ein liten skikkelse.

Ein liten skikkelse så gret sårt der i døra. Den såre gråten skar han i hjarta, og han kravla ut av senga med eit sukk.

«Hei Mats, berre kom du»

Den litle skikkelseg kom bort til senga og slengte seg rundt halsen hans. Gret inn mot halsen hans, og alt han kunne gjera var å sjusha. Halda, stryka og sjusha.

 

Det var alt han hadde gjort dei siste tri vekene. Haldt, strøke, sjusha og forsøkt å få kvardagen til å gå rundt på eit vis. Han var redd for at det ikkje hadde gått så bra, ei heller var godt nok. Men han hadde gjort så godt han kunne.

Tri veker.

Tri veker hadde det gått sidan telefonsamtala hadde komen. Den så hadde stogga hjarta hans og endra livet hans for alltid. Foreldra hans hadde døyd i ei bilulykka, og det satt vettskremde sysken og venta på han sjå politiet. Håkon på 7 år, tvillingane Mats og Ingrid på 4 år, og litle Silje på 3 månadar.

Isak huska ikkje dei fyrste dagane etterpå. Det var eit levande kaos med gråt, trøysting og ein baby på tri månadar så trengte bleiskift og mating. Det var papirer så måtte underskrivast, telefonar så måtte tas og ei gravferd så måtte ordnast.

Det hadde ikkje gått utan vennene hans. Verdas beste venner så hadde skifta på å vera med han heile dagen. Jonas, Magnus og Madhi hadde ordna alt det praktiske. Eva og Vilde hadde laga mat, skifta bleier og hjelpt han med borna. Og Eskild, finaste Eskild, hadde organisert og fiksa.

Dei hadde komme seg gjennom dagane på eit vis. Hadde fått i seg mat, sove og heldt gravferd. Isak hadde pakka saman alt i leilegheita si saman med Jonas, og flytta heim. Heim til det raude huset med hage og tri etasjar.

Overlege Mortensen hadde vore heilt fantastisk og støttande. Hadde gitt Isak ein månad fri og sagt at dei alle stod klar til å hjelpa Isak med alt det han og borna trengte. Isak kjende seg svært takknemlig for sjefen sin, og kjende seg heldig så hadde så møkje fine folk i livet sitt.

Og no.

No satt han i senga si med ein gråtande 4-åring inntil brystet. Dette var livet hans no. Ikkje heilt det han hadde sett for seg, men han hadde jo ikkje noko anna val. Kunne ikkje akkurat sei nei til å ta vare på syskena sine heller.

«Isak»

«Ja?»

«Du må ikkje verta sint no, men eg er våt. Har tissa i senga mi»

Isak møte Mats sine augo og dei er våte av tårer og litt flauheit. Det ser ut så det er litt redsel der og, og hjarta han synk ned i magen. Har jo ikkje akkurat tenkt å verta sint for noko sånt.

«Little venen min, det går fint, det er sånn så skjer nokon gonger. Ok?»

Mats kikke på han og klare å produsera eit ørlite smil. Det får Isak til å smila litt tilbake.

«No går me å skifte klede og tar oss ein dusj, ok?»

Mats nikke og tek handa hans. Den varme, litt våte og mjuke handa i hans. Det fylle han med alle slags kjensle, mest av alt sorg. Sorg og smerte, blanda med ein ørliten frustrasjon. Men den svelg han ned.

Han hjelpe Mats med ein dusj, og tar på han ein tørr shorts, før dei skifte sengklede på Mats si seng. Sett på ein vaskemaskin og går hand i hand tilbake til Isaks seng. Der ligg Ingrid under dyna hans og kikke i taket.

«Eg fekk ikkje sova Isak, kan eg sova her?»

Den låge og såre stemma skjer han i hjarta, og han får så vondt av ho at han ikkje heilt veit kvar han skal gjera av seg. Så han berre nikke og smile, før han kryp opp i senga med Mats.

Han klemme dei begge og kviskre litt i natta. Fortell dei eit lite eventyr, før dei båe sovne.

Isak vert liggande og kikka i taket. Sukke tungt og høyre på snorkinga i natta. Han veit ikkje kor lenge han klare å halda dette i hop, veit ikkje kor lang tid det går før strikken ryk. Han må jo vera sterk, sterk for dei. Kan ikkje falla heilt saman heller, må berre klara dette. Klara det for dei.

 

Neste morgon står han på kjøkkenet og drikk litt kaffi. Kjenne at kroppen mangle søvn, kjenne på mange ting. Mats og Ingrid søv fortsatt, saman med ein bada og mata Silje. Håkon sov fortsatt då han kikka innom, men han kjem no tassande inn på kjøkkenet i ein badeshorts.

«God morgon, Håkon, skal du ut å bada?»

Har får eit smil frå Håkon og det er lett å smila tilbake. Finaste Håkon hans, så har vore hans største hjelp dei siste vekene. Han har sjølvsagt gråte han og, og dei har hatt mange og lange samtalar om døden. Men han har stått på så ei liten helt, vist Isak kvar alt er i huset og fortalt om kva dei andre like best å eta.

Isak har jo vore i huset mange gonger, det er ikkje det, men det er jo ganske mykje av dei kvardagslege tinga han ikkje veit. Og alt det har Håkon fortalt han, vist og forklart. Isak er svært stolt av han, og veit at han ikkje hadde klart dette utan Håkon.

«Nei, Isak, eg skal ikkje bada. Dette er det einaste reine eg har att på rommet, alt anna er skittent»

Han ser litt oppgitt ut, sånn så berre ein 7-åring kan sjå ut. Isak kjenne latteren bobla i seg, men veit ikkje heilt om det er den rette reaksjonen heller. Men han klare ikkje å halda den inne, så ut kjem den. Han ler med heile seg, og kjenne at det er litt godt og.

Håkon berre kikke på han, lett oppgitt og med heva augebryn. Det er akkurat så å sjå seg sjølv, augo hans har og den same grønfargen så Isak. Men så byrje han å le han og, le med heile seg. Då latteren stilne, går Isak bort til han og løfte han opp. Klemme han lenge og kviskre i øyra hans:

«Eg hadde ikkje klart dette utan deg, Håkon»

Håkon berre smile og kikke på han, kikke på han med dei grøne og alvorlege augo sine.

«Team Valtersen, det er oss»

«Ja, det er det»

Det lage frukost saman, riste litt brød og koke egg. Er akkurat ferdige då Mats og Ingrid kjem på kjøkkenet. Dei sett seg alle ned ved bordet og byrje å eta. Det går ikkje mange minutt før dei høyre Silje, og Isak går for å henta ho.

Han sitt der ved bordet og kikke på syskena sine, dei et og skravle i veg om ein ny film så har kommen. Isak gir Silje mat, og drikk litt kaffi. Byrje endeleg å vakna, og høyre på skravlinga deira.

Livet.

Dette livet. Det er hans no.

Då dei er ferdige hjelp dei alle til med å rydda opp, før dei klare å finna nokre reine klede. Deretter sett dei i gang med å rydda og vaska huset. Alle får kvar sine oppgåver, og Isak sett på noko jobbemusikk så han kalle det.

Isak legg Silje i ei vogge i stuga, før han sett i gong på kjøkkenet. Håkon går rundt i heile huset og samle inn skitne klede, medan tvillingane rydde romma sine før dei støvsuge stuga. Då dei er ferdige får dei lov å sjå ein film, Isak synes dei forten det når dei har jobba så hardt.

Han og Håkon fortsett på vaskerommet, sorter alle kleda i haugar og sett på den fyrste maskina. Håkon rydde rommet sitt medan dei vente på maskina, og Isak skifte sengklede på alle sengene utanom Mats si.

Sånn fortsett det heile dagen. Vaskemaskina vaske og dei rydde, heng opp klede og køyre alle sengkleda og handkleda i tørketromla.

Då tvillingane har lagt seg vert han og Håkon sittande på kjøkkenet med kvar sin is. Isak held Silje og Håkon fortell om noko han har lest. Huset er endeleg reint og vaskerommet er fullt opp av kler så tørke. Isak kjenne seg litt trøyt, men på ein slags god måte.

Plutseleg kikke Håkon på han med eit litt alvorleg blikk, og han ser litt nervøs ut. Som om han tenke på noko, men ikkje heilt veit korleis han skal sei det.  Isak smile til han, gir han eit oppmuntrande blikk. Han hope i alle fall det er det.

«Du Isak…eg trur kanskje at me må ha litt hjelp eg»

«Hjelp?»

«Ja, eg veit ikkje heilt kva det heite. Men eg såg det på tv ein gong. Nokon så kan bu her og hjelpa oss. Sånn med vasking og leiking og mat og sånt»

Isak kjenne at tårene presse seg på, vert svært rørt av litlebroren sin. Så har så møkje ansvar, så mykje meir enn han burde ha. Han burde ikkje tenka på sånne ting, men gjer det likevel. Isak klare å svelga tårene, kremte litt og smile varmt til Håkon.

«Meine du au-pair?»

«Ja, Isak, det var det. Løye ord synes eg»

«Ja, Håkon, det er eg einig i. Det er litt løye ord. Men det er det du tenke at me skal finna oss? Ein au-pair?»

«Ja, eg trur det hadde vore fint. Men det må vær nokon så like born, å spela spel og sjå på film. Det synes eg i alle fall»

«Heilt einig, Håkon. Og kanskje nokon så er god på å vaska klede?»

Håkon byrje å le, og nikke veldig. Dei vert einige om at Isak skal leggja ei annonse på finn.no, og så skal Håkon hjelpa han å velja.

 

Nokre timar seinare er det heilt stilt i huset. Alle søv og Isak sitt på kjøkkenet. Han har laga ei annonse og posta den på finn.no. Sukke litt tungt og håpe at nokon snille svare på den. Han veit at Håkon har rett, veit at dei treng hjelp.

Om 8 dagar er det meininga at han skal vera tilbake på jobb, sjølv om Mortensen har sagt at han kan få meir fri om han treng det. Men det er noko med det og, å vera på jobb, å visa borna at det er viktig å jobba og.

Han kan ikkje flytta borna rundt til venene heller, sjølv om dei alle gladleg hadde sagt ja til å hjelpa. Borna treng å vera i heimen sin, i senga si med alle leikene sine. Og dei treng å vera saman. Isak veit det. Så au-pair er ein kjempegod ide. Han veit det og.

Isak vert sittande der i det dunkle ljoset. Kjenne på sorga, kjenne på saknet. Let tårene komma, dei så han held inne heile dagen. Held inne for borna. Dei kan komma når han er aleine, då slepp han dei ut. Hulke litt i kvelden der for seg sjølv. Aleine med alt det vaksne ansvaret.

Dette er livet hans no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håkon Valtersen er tilbake, denne gongen med fire sysken 😊❤
> 
> Etter drama frå 2.verdskrig, kjende eg at det var godt med ei kvardagsleg historia satt i nåtid 😊 Hope nokon vil vera med på det ❤


	2. Like du kakao?

Even sukke tungt der han ligg i køysenga si og kikke i taket. Det er seint på kvelden og han er varm. Veldig varm.

Han er heima på guterommet att og kjenne seg svært mislykka. 29 år og heima sjå mor og far.

Herregud.

Dei har, så alltid, sagt at det sjølvsagt er heilt i orden, men det kjennes som eit nederlag. Neste år vert han 30 år og han har ikkje nokon plan for kva han skal gjera no.

Jobben på museet hadde brått vorten avslutta då han hadde fortalt ein kollega at han hadde bipolar. Kollegaen hadde sagt det til sjefen, og Even hadde vorten innkalla til ein samtale. Sjefen hadde sjølvsagt ikkje nemnt bipolaren med eit ord, han visste jo godt at det var ein ugyldig grunn for oppseiing.

Han hadde i staden for snakka om kor dyktig Even var og kor glad dei var for at han var der. Men dei hadde fått mindre midlar, så nokon måtte diverre gå. Og sidan Even vart tilsett fyrst, var det diverre han dei måtte sei opp.

Even hadde kasta opp då han kom ut derifrå. Kjende seg dårleg, lei seg og oppgitt. Han hadde verkeleg likt jobben, synes det var så gøy å snakka med folk om bileta og gå å kikka på dei i pausane.

Han hadde fått ein liten depressiv episode, dei var ikkje så sterke så då han var yngre, men dei kom frå tid til anna. Hadde ligge i leilegheita si i to dagar før mora kom på besøk. Ho sa ikkje så mykje, berre pakka ein ryggsekk og tok han med seg heim.

Det hadde gått eit par dagar til før han kjende seg bra igjen, og då hadde han byrja å søka på jobbar. Det hadde gått ein månad, så to, utan jobb. Han regna med at det var på grunn av hulla i cv-en hans.

Han hadde hatt ganske så mange forskjellige jobbar, alt frå butikk til barnehage, men sjeldan øve lengre tid. Dei fyrste åra etter vidaregåande var hulla nokre større, og han hadde ei heller funne ut om og eventuelt kva han ville studera.

 

Så no låg han her på guterommet og kikka på alle filmplakatane sine. Tenkte på venene sine, alle med jobbar, leilegheit og kjærestar. Nokon av dei hadde fått born og. Han visste at dei ikkje samanlikna eller tenkte på sånne ting så han, han berre kjende seg så himla mislykka. Kva hadde han å visa til liksom.

Han kjende tårene så trilla ned på kinnet, og sukka tungt for minst hundrede gong den kvelden. Snufsa litt for seg sjølv og kjende på alle slags kjensler. Vart liggande å tenka på seg sjølv som 10-åring. Alt hadde vore enklare då. Full rulle heile dagen og ein million planar.

Til slutt vart han lei av seg sjølv og tørka vekk tårene. Fann fram pc-en og logga seg inn på finn.no for å kikka på jobbannonser. Måtte ta tak i staden for å rulla seg ned i negative tankar.

Han skrolla ned øve då augo hans fann ei annonse for au-pair, med teksten: Me treng hjelp! Av ein eller anna grunn synes han den virka litt interessant, så han klikka seg inn og las. Det var ei ganske humoristisk annonse, tydeligvis skriven av nokon med ganske tørr humor.

Smilet vart breiare og breiare medan han las, og han kjende at dette var ein jobb han måtte søka på. Passa på born, leika, laga mat og vaska, det var ting han absolutt kunne klara. Even likte verkeleg born, han fann dei svært sjarmerande og kloke.

Så han sendte ein søknad og kryssa fingrane for at dette var ein familie som kunne ha bruk for han. Sovna med eit smil og kjende seg litt hopefull for fyrste gong på lang tid.

 

To dagar seinare stod han lett nervøs framføre eit stort raudt hus med hage. Han kremta litt, sval eit par gonger før han ringte på. Høyrde nokon stemmar innanfrå og lette steg på veg mot han.

Døra vert opna og der stod det ein liten gut. Han hadde skjorte og slips på, og smilte stort til Even. Det var svært lett å smila tilbake.

«Hei, eg heite Håkon Valtersen, velkommen til oss»

«Hei, eg heite Even Bech Nesheim»

Håkon tok han i handa med eit fast handtrykk og bad han komma inn. Even satt frå seg skorne i ein gang som var full av bilete, sko, sekkar og leiker. Håkon stod og venta på han, i det det kom nokon inn i gongen.

Det var som om hjarta hans stogga litt. Han gløymde å pusta i eit augeblikk og han kjende på noko han aldri hadde kjend på før. Det stod ein mann i gongen med ein baby i armane. Det var den finaste mannen Even hadde sett i heile sitt liv.

Han var høg, hadde nokre krøller i nakken og nydeleg grøne augo. Dei var heilt like så Håkon sine, og dei kikka nysgjerrig på han. Det var som om magen hans var på berg- og dalbanetur, og hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt.

Det burde ikkje gjer noko med han å sjå på ein mann med ein baby, men det gjorde det. Det gjorde han varm, sveitt og han kjende seg litt utanfor seg sjølv.

Herregud.

«Hei, eg heite Isak Valtersen, kom inn»

Stemma hans var borte. Det var alle tankane hans og. Det var som om alt hadde stogga og alt han såg var grøne augo.

Håkon kikka litt forvirra på han, som om han ikkje forstod heilt kva så skjedde. Even kunne lett relatera.

«Isak, han heite Even»

Håkons stemme drog han ut frå det så kjentest så ein slags transe. Han fekk sagt kva han heite, og Håkon drog han med seg inn på kjøkkenet. Der stod det kaffi, te, vatn og kringler. Even kikka på bordet, kikka på kjøkkenet og hopa med heile seg at han smilte.

Isak og Håkon satt seg ned på den eine sida av det store kjøkkenbordet, og bad han setta seg ned på den andre sida. Han skjenkte seg litt vatn og kikka på dei båe. Dei berre smilte til han, og babyen klynka litt. Isak sjusha litt og Even vart varm i heile seg.

Herregud.

«Ja, velkommen til dette intervjuet, Even. Eg er som nemnt Isak, og dette er litlebroren min Håkon»

Isak kikka på Håkon med varme i blikket, og Even vart om mogleg endå varmare rundt hjarta. Det var svært tydeleg at det var mykje kjærleik i huset, og han var både spent og nysgjerrig på kva så hadde skjedd sidan dei trengte hjelp.

«Eg heite altså Håkon og er 7 år gamal. Eg går på skulen, men no har eg ferie. Isak er 27 år og jobbe så doktor, men han har og ferie. Eller det heite noko med permisjon trur eg, men det er eit litt vanskeleg ord synes eg»

Even kjende at han likte Håkon med ein gong, han virka så ein svært fin og klok liten gut. Han såg at Isak kviskra, velferdspermisjon, og Håkon nikka veldig. Såg ut så han lagra ordet til ein anna gong. Det låg svært mykje i det eine ordet, og Even byrja å ana at det hadde skjedd noko trist i dette huset.

«Babyen heite Silje og er tri månadar. Me har og to sysken til og dei er tvillingar. Dei heite Ingrid og Mats, er 4 år og er sjå Jonas og Eva»

Even nikka og smilte, kjende seg svært sjarmert av Håkon. Han la merke til at Håkon såg på Isak litt spørjande, og at Isak nikka til han med eit varm smil.

«Ja, Even, det er familien vår. Team Valtersen så Håkon kalle oss. Han er med meg på alle intervjua, har fått tittelen assistent og vil og vera med å få velja kven me tilsett»

Håkon smilte så ein stolt hane og Even kunne ikkje gjer noko anna enn å nikka. Var svært fasinert øve intervjuet allereie, og kjende seg merkeleg trygg der på kjøkkenet.

«For litt øve tri veker sidan døyde foreldra våre i ei bilulykke og eg vart oppnemnd så verge for syskena mine. Eg har hatt velferdspermisjon sidan ulykka, men det er meininga at eg skal vera tilbake på jobb i neste veke»

Even kjende at hjarta sank litt, han fekk skikkeleg vondt av dei, og fekk stotra fram at han var utruleg lei seg på deira vegne. Isak smilte lett og Håkon sa takk.

«Me har fått hjelp av venner sidan ulykka, men me kan ikkje forventa at dei kan vera her kvar dag, så me treng rett og slett hjelp»

«Isak kan ikkje laga mat skjønne du, og det er ganske møkje klede så skal vaskast»

Håkons veslevaksne stemme får han til å le, han kan verkeleg ikkje for det. Isak berre blunke til Håkon, og så ler dei jammen meg litt båe to. Som om det er ein intern spøk dei har.

«Litt mat kan eg då laga, men me treng verkeleg hjelp til det meste her. Spesielt med Silje»

Håkon ler litt meir, og finn fram ei lita svart blokk og ein penn. Kikke litt nysgjerrig på han, medan Isak smile.

«Så Even, kan du fortelja litt om deg sjølv?»

Dei grøne augo til Isak kikke rett i hans, og det kjennes ut så han kikke rett i sjela hans. Det gjer han varm i magen og gjer at hjarta hoppe øve eit par slag. Han kremte nokre gonger, før han fortel om seg sjølv. Fortell litt om kva han har jobba med og kva han like, medan to par grøne augo kikke på han.

«Så flott, Even, til slutt har Håkon nokre spørsmål til deg»

Isak nikke til Håkon, og han opne blokka sit på ei ny kvit side. Even ser at han skriv, Even, med litt krokete bokstavar før han rette blikket sitt på Even.

«Kva er yndlingsretten din?»

«Pizza»

Håkon glise stort og skriv ordet med store bokstavar. Isak smile lett og rufse han i håret.

«Like du kakao?»

«Ja, det er kjempegodt synes eg»

«Det gjer eg og»

Håkon er tydeligvis svært nøgd med svaret hans, og sett faktisk eit smilefjes bak ja.

«Like du teiknefilmar?»

«Ja, eg er veldig glad i å sjå på film»

«Kan du vaska klede?»

«Ja»

Håkon notere medan Isak smile, og Even veit ikkje heilt kvar han skal gjer av seg. Han like desse to allereie, har lyst å verta kjend med dei. Har lyst å hjelpa dei, passa på dei. Har lyst til å…

«Då er eg ferdig med mine spørsmål, kan eg gå å lesa litt, Isak?»

«Ja, det kan du, du kan ta av deg skjorta og om du vil»

Håkon smile stort og tar den av med ein gong, før han går ut av kjøkkenet. Isak smile litt for seg sjølv, før han kikke på Even. Med dei nysgjerrige grøne augo sine. Han seie ikkje noko, berre vogge lett på Silje.

Even veit ikkje heilt kvar han skal kikka, så han drikk litt meir vatn og kjenne på alle slags ting.

«Er det noko meir du vil fortelja om deg sjølv, Even?»

Han veit han burde sei det, berre få det ut og verta ferdig med det. Det er betre å få avslag med ein gong, enn å få vera med denne fine gjengen nokre veker før Isak finn ut av det. Han veit det, men kjenne at han ikkje har lyst. Samtidig er det noko i dei grøne augo så seie at det er ok, så han hiv seg utpå.

«Eg…ehm…eg har bipolar»

«Ok»

Det er alt han seie. Han berre kikke på Even med varme augo og smile lett til han. Som om Even nettopp har sagt at han like ost på skiva si.

«Eg…ehm..eg forstår om det betyr at du ikkje vil tilsetta meg»

Isak berre kikke på han, ser på han med kloke augo så gjer at han ser mykje eldre ut enn 27. Han seie ingenting, og Even kjenne seg litt sårbar. Samtidig kjenne han seg glad for å ha sagt det med ein gong.

Isak skal til å sei noko, då Silje byrje å gråta. Han reise seg opp og vogge litt rundt, men ho fortsett å gråta. Til slutt kikke han litt på Even, før han legg ho i armane hans og sett seg ned att.

Ho ligg der på brystet og gret, og Even kjenne på alle slags kjensler. Han stryk ho øve ryggen og syng ein song til ho. Stryk og syng, og til slutt stilne gråten.

Isak kikke på han med varme i blikket og det kjennes ut så hundrevis av sumarfuglar flakse rundt i magen hans.

«Takk for at du var ærleg med meg, Even, men at du har bipolar betyr ikkje noko for meg. Det som betyr noko for meg er det»

Han peike på Even og Silje, og smile varmt til han. Det gjer han svært rørt, og han veit ikkje kva han skal sei. Kjenne seg merkeleg nok sett for fyrste gong i sitt liv. Han klare å nikka litt, før Håkon plutseleg kjem attende på kjøkkenet.

Even gir Silje tilbake til Isak, og spør om han kan låna toalettet litt. Isak forklare han kvar det er, og Håkon sett seg ned ved sidan av dei. Even høyre dei låge stemmane på veg ut i gongen, og lure på om dei snakke om han.

På toalettet vert han ståande å kikka i spegelen. Det er det løgnaste, men og det finaste intervjuet han nokon gong har vore på. Han kjenne seg rørt og glad, samtidig nervøs. Kjenne at han vert lei seg om han ikkje får vera meir med denne familien.

Då han kjem tilbake på kjøkkenet, smile Isak til han. Håkon står og hoppe på golvet, og Even kjenne at hjarta dunke skikkeleg fort. Håkon ser spørjande på Isak, og han nikke lett.

«Me lurte på om du har lyst på jobben, har du lyst å hjelpa oss? Var det rett, Isak?»

Isak nikke og smile stort, før han kikke på Even. Even så har mista orda sine for andre gong på ein time. Han kjenne gleda spreie seg i heile kroppen, og har mest lyst å ropa eit høgt ja. Men det er kanskje litt tidleg, så han klare å nikka og smila. Han hope i alle fall han smile.

Silje byrje å gråta igjen, Håkon hoppe litt rundt og Isak smile varmt til han. Even kjenne at dette kan bli skikkeleg morosamt, slitsamt og kanskje noko anna og.

Noko han ikkje har ord for heilt endå.

 


	3. Casa Valtersen

Isak er omringa av varme, omringa av mjuke hender så stryk han øve kinnet, stryk han øve alt. Våte og djupe kyss vert spreidd øve heile andletet hans, og det kjennes ut så kroppen hans er i fyr. Det har aldri vore så godt, han har aldri kjend seg så kåt, eller at nokon har så lyst på han.

Blå augo, så har byrja å verta svarte, kikke han inn i augo, kikke han i sjela. Han slepp ut nokre låge sukk, og Evens låge klukking send signal rett i magen hans. Den mjuke og våte munnen beveg seg nedøve, lengre og lengre….

Han vakne med eit rykk og sett seg rett opp i senga. Kikke seg rundt i rommet, men det er ingen der. Gardina blafre i vinden og det torne og brake utanfor. Nokre lynglimt fer øve himmelen og han sukke tungt for seg sjølv.

Legg seg tilbake på puta og kikke i taket. Herregud. Han har drøymt om Even. Hatt våte draumar om au-pairen han nettopp har tilsett. Kjenne seg så ein 14-åring og klare å humra litt for seg sjølv.

Isak er veldig nøgd med at dei tilbydde jobben til Even, og veldig glad for at han takka ja. Isak kjenne at Even kjem til å gjera ein veldig godt jobb, og er trygg på at syskena er i dei beste hender med han. Nokre hull i cv-en, ja, og ganske så mykje forskjellige jobbar, men det er ikkje så viktig synes Isak.

Det viktigaste er at han har erfaring med born, at han var ærleg, at Håkon likte han best og at han fekk Silje til å slutta å gråta. Det betyr mest for Isak, dei tinga der. Det skal bli godt å få hjelp i huset, ha nokon så er der kvar dag, nokon å dela ansvaret med.

Ansvaret så ligg så ein tung bør rundt skuldra hans. Det sitt så ein hard klump i magen, og han er redd for at han ikkje skal vera god nok, vera den så syskena treng. Redd for at dei skal verta for påverka av alt dei har opplevd, sjølv om det virke så dei er ok. Men man kan jo aldri veta.

Han sukke endå tyngre for seg sjølv, og kjenne tårene prikka i augo. Svelg den store og vonde klumpen ned i magen, lar den ligga der. Gøyme den vekk, kan ikkje kjenna for mykje på det, skubbe det vekk.

Ser for seg dei blå augo, og sukke endå meir. Even var det finaste mannen han hadde sett i heile sitt liv, og det var som å bli slått i magen då blikket møtte hans for fyrste gong. Han var så høg og flott, hadde eit nydeleg smil og snille augo. Isak kjende på ein lengt han ikkje visste at hjarta hadde, kjende på helt nye kjensler.

Kjende og at det ikkje kunne bli noko der, Even skulle passa på syskena hans. Han kunne ikkje tenka sånn om Even, så han skubba dei vekk. Ned til klumpen i magen og lukka dei vekk.

Lukka augo att i det fleire lyn for øve himmelen, og han høyrde ganske mange små steg frå gongen. Døra hans vart opna forsiktig, og tri par med redde augo kikka inn. Han kikka på syskena sine, og opna opp dyna med eit smil. Håkon, Mats og Ingrid sprang bort og la seg tett inntil han. Kikka på han og han smilte varmt til dei, tenkte han måtte få tankane vekk frå torn og lyn.

«I morgon kjem Even til oss, kanskje me må gjer noko kjekt for han så han skal kjenna seg velkommen. Kva tenke dokke?»

Tri par med augo kikka på han, dei såg alle ut så dei tenkte litt.

«Kanskje me kan teikna til han?»

Ingrid nikka litt for seg sjølv, som om ho var nøgd med forslaget sitt. Både Håkon og Mats synes det var ein god ide, og Isak smilte til ho.

Mats meinte dei kunne laga kakao, men Håkon synes det var for varmt for kakao og meinte dei burde gi han is i staden for. Ingrid ville plukka blomar og setta på rommet hans, og Mats ville gi han ein av bilane sine. Håkon meinte dei burde laga pizza sidan det var favorittmaten hans, og Isak skrytte av dei gode forslaga deira.

Tri store smil møtte hans, og han kjende på alle slags kjensler. Mest av alt eit spirrande hop om at dei kanskje var ok.

 

Neste dag teikna dei teikningar og Ingrid plukka blomar til Evens rom. Dei lagde pizza og lagde masse saft. Ingrid ville ha på seg ein fin kjole og Isak lot ho velja den ho ville ha sjølv. Mats og Håkon dekte på bordet, og Isak gjekk på badet for å skifte bleie på Silje.

Han hadde akkurat tatt på ho klede, då han høyrde ringeklokka ljoma gjennom huset. Høyrde latter i gongen og ivrige stemmar, i det syskena sprang for å opna døra. Høyrde Evens stemme, og enda meir latter.

Kjende på nokre svake sumarfuglar så flaksa spent rundt i magen, men skubba dei vekk. Kunne ikkje kjenna på det, så han tok Silje i armane og gjekk for å møta Even.

I gongen vart han møtt av ivrige stemmar og latter. Alle snakka i munnen på kvarandre og gongen var full av ein sekk og to koffertar. I midten av alt stod Even og smilte. Eller gliste var vel eit betre ord. Augo hans var svært varme og dei strålte med eit heilt spesielt ljos.

Det sendte varme signal gjennom heile Isak. Det var berre å sei det så det er. Han kjende på alt mogleg der han stod og trakk inn heile scena. Plutseleg møtte Evens blikk hans, og hjarta hans stogga litt. Noko heilt nytt og ganske så fint flauma gjennom han, og han kjende at kinna vart varme.

Herregud.

«Isak, Isak, Even er her»

Ingrids stemme fekk han ut av bobla og han smilte til Even.

«Ja, det ser eg. Velkommen, Even, velkommen til casa Valtersen»

«Tusen takk»

Evens varme smil ljos opp heile gongen, og det kjendest ut så sola stod der å skein.

«Isak, kan me visa Even rommet hans?»

Håkon såg på han og Isak nikka. Dei tok alle tak i ein koffert og sekk, og Håkon leda an opp trappa med resten bak seg. Isak gjekk til slutt med Silje i armane og forsøkte svært hardt å overbevisa seg sjølv om at han ikkje kikka på Evens rygg.

Men han klarte ikkje å la vera å kikka på den. Ei heller å la blikket gli litt lengre ned. Lurte plutseleg på korleis det ville vera og la handa si stryka øve ryggen, stryka litt lengre ned, framkalla nokre låge sukk….

_Isak Valtersen!_

Vel opp i tredje etasje hoppa ungane rundt og viste Even rommet sitt. Det var eit ganske ljost rom med gule gardiner, ei stor seng, ein kommode, bokhyller og fleire skap. Even smilte stort då han såg dei fine blomane, og Ingrid proklamerte stolt at ho hadde plukka dei. Even takka ho, og smilte endå meir.

I tillegg til soverommet var det og eit bad, så Mats viste fram. Dei hadde sett inn blomar der og, og reine handkle. Ved sida av badet var det ei lita stuga med tv. Håkon fortalte Even at heile tredje etasje var hans, og Even berre smilte.

Det fine og varme smilet, så sendte sumarfuglane på tur igjen. De var så fint å sjå på, og Isak lurte på korleis det ville vera å få det smilet berre på seg. Saman med varme blå augo. Fekk ein flyktig tanke av at det måtte vera heilt fantastisk.

Herregud.

«Kom no alle, no får me la Even pakka ut litt, så kan me laga klar til middag i mens»

Ungane hoppa rundt, og fortalte at dei hadde laga pizza til han, noko så gjorde Even svært glad. Dei sprang ned til kjøkkenet, og Isak følgde etter. Lot som han ikkje kjende Evens blikk i nakka då han gjekk ned.  Det varme blikket.

Mislykka totalt.

 

Fleire timar seinare var huset heilt stilt, og Isak satt på kjøkkenet og drakk ein øl. Han hadde rydda og satt på oppvaskmaskinen, og satt no å las Illustrert Vitskap.

Etter å ha åte pizza, hadde borna vist Even heile huset. Alle hadde vist fram rommet sitt og fortalt om favorittleikane sine, vist dei fram og til og med lat Even halda dei. Isak hadde vist fram vaskerommet, og Even hadde skifta bleie på Silje.

Etterpå hadde dei leika litt og teikna saman, før Even hadde vore med og lagt dei. Mats ville at Even skulle lesa til han, og det hadde gjort Isak veldig glad. Det var så godt at borna hadde tatt så fint i mot Even, og det var tydeleg at dei likte han veldig godt.

Det var og tydeleg at Even var svært god med born, han smilte og lo, og svarte på alle spørsmåla dei hadde. Fortalt om kva han likte då da han var barn, og om favorittfilmane sine.

Sjarmerte dei heile gjengen.

Isak var glad, kjende seg trygg på at dette kom til å gå veldig bra. Drakk litt meir øl og smilte litt for seg sjølv. Kjende seg hopefull. Samtidig kjende han på den harde klumpen i magen, den så han berre skubba vekk.

Kjende på dei fjørlette sumarfuglane så flagra saman med den harde klumpen. Var redd for at dei blå augo kom til å heimsøka han for resten av livet.

Herregud.


	4. Vil du vera med å bada, Even?

Even låg i senga si og kikka på dei blafrande gule gardinene. Det var skikkeleg varmt ute, det var som om lufta stod stille, kun ein svak vind for gjennom natta.

Han hadde nettopp vore og gitt Silje mat, skifta bleie på ho og småsnakka litt med ho der i natta. Snakka om ein film han hadde sett, og ho hadde gurgla nøgd då han hadde blese litt på dei nakne terna hennar.

Det hadde fått Even til og le og, før han hadde lagt ho forsiktig ned i vogga si og synge ein song til ho. Det hadde ikkje gått mange minutt før ho hadde sovna, og han hadde lista seg attende til rommet sitt.

Der han no låg og tenkte på familien Valtersen. Tenkte på dei tri vekene han hadde vore sjå dei. Det hadde vært svært morosamt, litt slitsamt og eit levande kaos frå morgon til kveld. Dog eit veldig fint kaos.

Dagane bestod av å laga mat, leika, vaska klede og halda huset i orden. Han likte kvar augeblikk av dagane, hadde overraska seg sjølv litt, men han likte det veldig godt. Satt pris på alle tinga borna fortalte han, alt dei delte med han og lot han vera med på.

Håkon viste han kvar alt var om han lurte, og var svært veslevaksen. Tok vare på syskena sine og hadde gitt seg sjølv rolla så Evens assistent medan Isak var på jobb. Mats og Ingrid var nokre skravlebøtter båe to, og hadde ein utømmeleg energi. Og Silje, litle Silje, gurgla nøgd og sprella med dei nakne beina sine i varmen.

Og Isak.

Vel…Isak tenkte han ikkje på. Ikkje i det heile tatt.

Skubba vekk alle tankane på den grønauga og fine mannen heile dagen, til han la hovudet på puta om kvelden. Då tenkte han på Isak.

Så jobba lange vakter på sjukehuset og som resten av tida prøvde så hardt han kunne å gjera kvardagen for syskena sine best mogleg. Han var ein helt i Evens augo, og han hadde meir enn ein gong lurt på kvar Isak henta styrka si frå. Hadde lyst å spørja han og, men visste ikkje heilt om han turde.

Det var så mykje han hadde lyst å spørja Isak om, men så han ikkje turde. Var redd for at han skulle tråkka øve nokre grenser, eller spør om noko upassande.

Mest av alt hadde han lyst å gi Isak ein klem. Halda han og stryka han øve håret med mjuke bevegelsar. Halda han og beskytta han.

Men det kunne han jo ikkje gjera. Han var tilsett for å passa på borna og halda huset i ordet, ikkje å halda Isak. Sjølv om hjarta hans dunka hardt og han hadde lyst til så mykje, skubba han det vekk.

 

Neste morgon vakna han av latter og stemmar frå kjøkkenet. Låg litt i senga og høyrde på det, før han stod opp og gjekk ned. Det var fridagen til Isak, noko så betydde at det var fridagen hans og.

Han var fortsatt litt usikker på kvar han skulle gjera av seg når Isak hadde fri, men mat måtte han jo ha uansett.

Ivrige stemmar møtte han idet han gjekk inn på kjøkkenet, og han vart møtt med mange smil. Isaks smil var fullt av varme, og det fylte han som vanleg med varme i magen. Han fant seg litt kaffi og vart ståande med kjøkkenbenken.

«Me skal på badestranda i dag, Even, Isak har laga matpakkar og masse saft»

Ingrids ivrige stemme fekk han til å smila stort, og kjøkkenet vart fullt av stemmar så snakka i munnen på kvarandre om badeballar, badebukser og alle så skulle vera med.

«Vil du vera med oss å bada, Even?»

Håkon kikka på han med eit spørjande blikk, og Even kjende at hjarta dunka litt hardt av spørsmålet. Det var fyrste gong han var blitt spurt om å vera med på noko dei gjorde saman alle, og det gjorde han litt rørt.

Han kikka på Isak med eit blikk så han hopa spurte om det var greitt, men Isak berre smilte til han. Han tolka det så eit ja, og smilte varmt til Håkon. Sa at han veldig gjerne ville vera med å bada, noko så fekk borna til å jubla.

 

Ein time seinare satt dei i bilen på veg til badestranda, og bilen var full av ivrige barnestemmer. Silje sov, og Even forstod ikkje korleis ho klarte å sova i alt bråket, men ho hadde vel vendt seg til det høglydte støynivået i den Valterske heimen.

Isak manøvrerte bilen med sin sedvanelege ro, og Even sneik til seg nokre blikk i ny og ned. Kikka på dei stødige henda så styrte, og fekk lyst å stryka dei. Stryka dei forsiktig og halda dei. Fekk lyst til å mykje, men skubba det vekk.

Vel framme drog dei alle fram kvar sin sekk, handkler, badeballar og ein stor kylebag. Isak berte ein sovande Silje, og dei gjekk nedøve. Fekk ganske kjapt augo på ein gjeng så vinka veldig til dei.

Borna sprang av garde mot gjengen, og Even smilte av kor ivrige dei var. Såg at borna fekk klemmar av alle, og at dei fortalte ivrig om noko medan dei peika på han. Isak berre smilte til han, og burde verkeleg ikkje sjå så fin ut. Han burde ikkje det.

Framme med gjengen vart Even introdusert til Jonas, Eva, Madhi, Vilde og Magnus av ein ivrig Håkon så stolt proklamerte at Even var au-pairen deira. Alle helste på han, og han la merke til at han så heite Jonas kikka på han med eit stort smil. Som om at han visste noko, noko hemmeleg.

Han la og merke til at kinna til Isak raudna litt, det var svært kledeleg og burde ikkje gjer noko med magen hans. Men det gjorde sjølvsagt det.

Dei neste timane flaug av garde og han hadde det svært koseleg med borna og Isaks vener. Dei var ein svært høglydt og triveleg gjeng, både latteren og kommentarane satt svært laust. Det var tydeleg at dei kjende kvarandre svært godt, og det gjorde Even glad. Glad for at Isak hadde gode vener i livet sitt.

Då Silje vakna og tydelegvis var svolten, løfta Even ho opp og fann fram ei flaske. Skulle akkurat til å byrja å gi ho maten, då han la merke til Vildes blikk. Det var fullt av varme og noko han ikkje heilt klarte å plassera. Det likna litt på lengt.

«Kan eg mata ho?»

Den lyse og glade stemma fekk Magnus til å smila, og dei sendte kvarandre eit blikk så tydeleg sa at dei hadde ein hemmelegheit. Even gav Silje til Vilde, og ho kikka svært kjærleg på den litle frøkna.

«Eg må øva meg litt, treng det sidan me…sidan me er gravide»

Ho strålte så ei sol saman med Magnus, og gratulasjonane fauk rundt i gjengen. Alle gav dei klemmar, og Even kunne ikkje gjer noko anna enn å smila. Spørsmåla hagla i gjengen, og Magnus svarte på dei alle medan Vilde mata Silje og gliste så ei sol.

Even lente seg litt tilbake og kikka på denne fine gjengen,  medan han fylgde med på borna så laga sandslott. Merka plutseleg at Isak kikka på han med eit bekymra blikk.

«Du byrje å verta litt raud på ryggen, Even, skal eg smørja deg?»

Orda hans sendte varmesignal øve alt, og berre tanka på Isaks hender på ryggen hans sendte sumarfuglane ut på vill dans. Han la merke til at Jonas smilte lurt til Eva, så berre blunka til han. Orda hadde han mista, så han berre nikka med eit smil.

Isak fann fram solkremen, og spreia den i henda sine, før han la dei i nakka hans. Smurde han med forsiktige bevegelsar og det var akkurat så å bli slått av varme. Han kjende at hjarta dunka fortare, kjende at magen spant seg og at hadde problem med å pusta ordentleg.

Han såg plutseleg for seg dei varme henda på ryggen hans inn ei anna setting. Ei setting med nakne kroppar, med låge sukk og mjuke stønn.

_Herregud, Bech Nesheim, skjerp deg!_

Då Isak var ferdig klarte han å få fram eit takk, og fekk eit lite smil tilbake. Isak var litt raud i kinna igjen, og Even lurte på om han og var litt påverka. Han kikka inn i dei grøne augo, og såg noko der. Noko nytt, noko så gjorde han nysgjerrig. Fekk han til å lura på kva Isak tenkte på.

Plutseleg var det berre dei der, alle ljodar og folk forsvann. Alt han såg var grøne og svært mjuke augo. Alt han hadde lyst til var å kyssa Isak, halda rundt han og stryka han i dei mjuke krøllene. Det såg nesten ut så Isak tenkte på det same, augo hans vida seg litt ut og det var nett så han bevegde seg endå nærmare.

«Even, Even, kom og sjå!»

Mats sin ivrige stemme drog han tilbake til stranda, til latteren og til folka. Han blunka litt med augo, og kikka på Isak. Isak, så såg litt forvirra og tankefull ut, med ein svært kledeleg raudfarge øve kinna.

Han reiste seg opp og gjekk bort til Mats, kikka beundrande på sandslottet. Skrytte veldig og lurte på om dei ville vera med å bada. Sprang ned mot vatnet med tri hylande born ved sida av seg.

Lata så han ikkje kjende blikket i nakka. Det så gjorde at det prikka i skuldra, gjorde han mjuk i magen og gjorde at han kjende på ei lengt han aldri hadde kjend på før.

Mislykka totalt.

 


	5. Vil du ha ein øl?

Isak kikka på den nakne ryggen så sprang ned mot vatnet med borna. Eller glana var nok eit betre ord. Even i badeshorts…vel han var eit syn. Lange bein, sterk og fin rygg, kva var det å ikkje glana på.

Han la ikkje merke til blikka dei andre sendte kvarandre, såg ikkje gleda i blikka deira, ei heller dei store smila.

«Så Isak, det er altså au-pairen du tilsette?»

Madhi si spørjande stemme trakk han tilbake til gjengen. Gjengen så no satt og glisa til han. Alle utanom Jonas, han visste jo korleis det stod til med han. Isak hadde ringt han ein dag på veg heim frå jobb og fortalt om Even, og Jonas hadde berre ledd. Fin besteven han var.

«Ehm ja, det er Even. Han gjer ein fantastisk jobb med borna, og dei like han veldig godt. Han er flink å teikna og elske teiknefilmar»

«Hm…og det er sjølvsagt den einaste grunnen til at du tilsette han?»

Magnus sin ertande stemme og glis gjer at raudna kryp attende i kinna hans, og Vilde dulte Magnus lett i armen. Ser litt strengt på han, eller prøve i alle fall så godt ho kan.

«Ehm…ja, sjølvsagt. Kva andre grunnar skulle det vera?»

Magnus og Madhi brest ut i latter, Vilde kikke på Silje, Eva kikke på Jonas og han berre ser roleg på Isak. Ser rett inn i han, så han alltid gjer, så han alltid har gjort.

«Nei, ikkje veit eg Isak, har du sett på Even?»

Magnus kikke på han med eit lurt smil og Isak veit ikkje heilt kvar han skal gjer av seg.

_Det er alt eg gjer. Kikke og lengte._

«Ja, han er jo ein fin mann, eg ser jo det. Men det viktigaste for meg er at han er flink med borna»

Denne gongen ler dei heile gjengen, skrattler faktisk. Det er ulempa med å ha vener så har kjent deg i mange år, innser Isak, dei kjenne deg altfor godt.

Han skal akkurat til å koma med ein bitande kommentar, då dei kjem tilbake. Våte og leande, skravlande i munnen på kvarandre om vatnet. Even ser ut så ein gresk gud og Isak veit ikkje heilt kvar han skal sjå. Heldigvis treng Mats hjelp med baderingane sine, så Isak slepp å ta tak i det akkurat då.

 

Litt seinare sitt dei i bilen etter å ha sagt ha det til dei andre. Silje har sovna og resten skravle om krabbane dei fanga og alt isen dei har åte. Even sitt ved sida av han og kikke på han. Kikke og smile, og det gjer Isak litt nervøs. Sånn fint nervøs.

«Du, Isak?»

Håkons stemme frå baksete får han til å snu seg og kikka på litlebroren sin. Han er litt raud på nasen og kikke på han med eit spørjande blikk.

«Hm?»

«Eg lurte på ein ting. Trur du at me kan køyra innom mamma og pappa på vegen heim? Eg har lyst å leggja blomar sjå dei»

Isak kan ikkje for det, men det kjem eit lågt hikst frå han, han trur det kjem rett frå hjarta. Finaste Håkon hans, han tenke no på alt.

«Ja, det kan me godt, er det greit for resten?»

Ingrid og Mats nikke veldig, og Isak starte bilen. Merke at Even kikke veldig på han, som om han har lyst å sei noko. Men han gjer det ikkje, berre smile på den milde og fine måten sin.

På vegen til kyrkjegarden stogge dei på ein blomsterbutikk og kjøpe ein stor bukett med solsikker. Det var favorittblomane deira, og Isak lar Håkon betala, noko så gjer han veldig stolt.

Når dei kjem fram går alle ut av bilen, og Isak tar setet med Silje i handa. Even kikke spørjande på han, og kviskre at han fint kan sitta i bilen med Silje om Isak vil. Han berre riste på hovudet.

«Nei, du treng ikkje det Even. Du er ein av oss no, så du kan bare vera med»

Even smile litt sjenert til han, og vert raud i kinna. Det gjer ikkje noko med Isaks mage, ei heller hjarta hans. Definitivt ikkje.

Det er ingen så seie noko på veg til grava. Ingrid plukke blomar og Mats held Even i handa. Håkon ber bukketen og Isak ber Silje.

Han veit at det er bra for borna å vera her, dei har snakka mykje om kva det betyr å være død. Spørsmåla har vore mange og tårene enda fleire, men han tenke det er sunt å snakka om det på ein naturleg måte.

Framme med grava legg Ingrid frå seg blomane sine og sett seg ned i graset. Mats sett seg ved sida av ho, og Even følg etter. Håkon legg frå seg buketten, og kviskre nokre ord så ingen av dei kan høyra.

«Hei mamma og pappa, no har me vore på badestranda og bada. Me har med oss Even, han er au-pairen vår og er veldig snill»

Håkon låge stemme får tårene til å trilla sjå Isak, og han tørke dei diskret vekk. Men Even ser dei, det er akkurat så han ser alt. Han ser på Isak med varme i blikket, og Isak kjenne at det gjer godt. Gjer godt å verta sett av ein vaksen.

Dei vert sittande der litt, og borna fortell om kva dei har gjort i det siste. Even lytte og Isak vogge på Silje. Det er vindstilt på kyrkjegarden, og det er ingen andre der. Isak kjenne ein slags fred med seg sjølv, kjenne og på sorga og saknet.

Med eit proklamere Mats at han er svolten og har lyst på pølser, og resten er einige om at det er ein god ide. Stunda er over,  og borna spring av garde med Even på slep. Isak rusle etter dei med Silje, og kjenne at han er veldig glad for at Even vart med. Kjenne at det er viktig at Even kjenne til denne delen av Team Valtersen og.

 

Nokre timar seinare sitt han på kjøkkenet og kikke øve timelistene sine for den neste månaden. Han har hengt opp våte handkler og badetøy, Even har laga pølser før han no held på å legga borna.

Isak høyre på latteren og nokre stemmar før det vert ganske stilt i huset. Høyre og nokre steg så er på veg til kjøkkenet. Svelg nervøsiteta og legg vekk timelistene.

«Då har heile gjengen sovna, trur dei er utsletne av all den friske lufta og badinga»

Even smile det varme smilet sitt, og Isak tenke for sikkert hundrende gong at han er glad for å at dei tilsette Even. Han er fantastisk med borna, og så fin med dei at Isak kjenne hjarta hoppe litt. Klare å overbevisa seg sjølv om at det er den einaste grunnen til at hjarta hoppe.

Han smile til Even, og han vert ståande der i døropninga og kikka litt på han. Som om han vil sei noko, men ikkje heilt veit korleis. Det gjer Isak skikkeleg nervøs, så han bestemm seg for å komma han i forkjøpet.

«Vil du ha ein øl, Even?»

«Ja, takk»

Han sett seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet og Isak finn fram to øl. Opne dei opp og sett seg ned att. Smile litt, og får eit smil tilbake.

«Eg drikk eigentleg ikkje så mykje, men ein øl eller to går fint»

Isak nikke litt, for han forstår sjølvsagt kvifor. Før han får sagt noko, byrje Even å snakka om alkohol og medisinar, før han fortell Isak om då han fekk diagnosen. Isak spør litt og Even svare. Snakke heilt opent om det, og det gjer Isak veldig glad. Glad for at Even vil fortelja han desse tinga.

Plutseleg glir samtale øve i filmar dei elske, seriar dei følg med på og kva dei gjorde som born. Dei dele historiar om venene sine, rampestrekar og kva dei gjorde på skulen. Fortell om feriar, skavle og ler.

Timane flyr av garde, men det kjennes ikkje sånn synes Isak. Han kjenne at han fint kunne snakka med Even heile dagen, han er utruleg morosam og lett å snakka med. Han spør mange spørsmål, men pirke ikkje.

«Har du kjærast då, Isak?»

Spørsmålet kjem plutseleg, litt sånn ut av det blå. Isak kjenne at det sende eit sug i magen hans, men han veit ikkje heilt kvifor.

«Nei, eg hadde ein kjærast for nokre år sidan, men det vart slutt då han forstod at det ikkje var så spennande å vera saman med ein legestudent så han hadde sett for seg»

«Han?»

«Han, ja»

Det glir eit ørlite smil øve andletet til Even. Det er så lite at Isak ikkje hadde sett det om han ikkje satt så nærme. Han virke svært glad for svaret til Isak, og det gir han fleire sug i magen. Gjer at sumarfuglane banke på og har lyst å komma ut.

«Du da?»

Even riste på hovudet, og det glir eit trist blikk øve augo hans. Det gjer Isak lei seg, lei seg for Even.

«Eg har hatt nokre forhold, med både menn og damer, men det har ikkje fungert heilt. Dei har synes det er litt vanskeleg med bipolaren»

«Åh, så leit å høyra, Even»

«Takk»

Han får eit lite smil, før Even reise seg og seie at han kjenne seg litt trøyt. Seie god natt og går på rommet sitt.

Isak vert sittande og kikka på den tomme plassen. Kjenne at han er lei seg for Even, synes det er trist at han har opplevd det han har opplevd. Samtidig kjenne han på ei barnleg glede han ikkje visste at han hadde i seg.

Even er både singel og like menn.

Han humre for seg sjølv og slepp ut sumarfuglane. Lar dei flagra hopefult rundt. Han kan gjer det no når han er aleine.


	6. Har du fått sørga, Isak?

Even ligg i senga si å tenke på Isak. Kikke i taket og høyre på natta. Tenke på den fine samtalen dei hadde, kor fint det var å snakka med Isak. Han var så utruleg lett å snakka med, dela med, le med.  Det var så fint å fortelja han ting, han dømte ikkje, berre nikka, smilte og spurte relevante oppfølgingsspørsmål.

Han hadde så utruleg fin latter, og hadde akkurat så tørr humor så Even hadde fått inntrykk av i annonsa på finn.no. Isak var og klok, meir enn den unge alderen skulle tilsei. Men det viktigaste av alt var at han likte menn og var singel.

Berre tanka fekk Even til å glisa der han låg. Humra litt for seg sjølv medan han kjente på varmen så spreia seg øve alt. Kjente på sumarfuglane så flaksa hopefullt rundt. Sovna med eit smil rundt munnen, og tenkte på grøne augo.

 

Han vakna nokre timar seinare av baby-monitoren ved sida av senga, og stavra seg ut av senga. Gjekk til Siljes rom litt i halvsøvna, og humra litt for seg sjølv. Hadde ikkje tenkt så mykje på akkurat den delen av jobben då han sa ja, men det gjekk heilt fint.

Då han kom inn på rommet tok han Silje opp av senga og kviskra litt til ho, vogga og sjusha. Han kjende at ho var våt, så han skifta bleie på ho, og fant ein tørr nattdrakt. Vogga ho litt meir og song nokre barnesongar.

Plutseleg glei døra opp og Isak kom vaklande inn, såg ut så han fortsatt sov. Hadde kun ein boksar på og håret stod til alle kantar. Såg heilt fantastisk ut.

Han vart ståande å kikka på dei, som om han trakk inn synet framføre seg. Kikka på Silje, kikka på Even, lot blikket gli opp og ned. Even hadde kun ein boksar på han og, og kunne ønska at han hadde hatt ein vinterdress på seg.

Det blikket der. Det var som å verta brennmerka.

Varmen spreia seg til magen, hjarta dunka så hardt at han var sikker på at Isak kunne høyra det. Eit mot han ikkje visste at han hadde fekk han til å kikka tilbake. Rett i dei grøne augo, før han lot det gli ned øve kroppen til Isak.

Lot det gli opp og ned, før han smilte til Isak. Det var ikkje så mykje anna å gjera når han stod der og var så fin. Det kom eit lite hikst frå Isak, og ei heilt spesiell glede for gjennom Even så ein sumarvarm vind.

Det var han så gjorde det med Isak, fekk han til å hiksta og raudna litt. Det fekk han til å smila endå meir, eller glisa var nok eit betre ord. Det var ingen så sa noko, men Even kjende det nett så dei hadde ein samtale med augo sine.

«Takk for at du er her, Even»

Den låge stemma braut inn i natta, og Isak gav han eit varmt smil før han gjekk ut av rommet. Even vart ståande der på golvet med ein sovande Silje og glisa for seg sjølv. Ikkje visste han heilt kva så hadde skjedd, men noko fint var det.

 

Neste dag gjekk i eit med frukost, leiking og vasking av klede. Håkon hjalp til med kleda, av ein eller merkeleg grunn likte han veldig å setta på vaskemaskina, og Even synes det var svært sjarmerande.

Etter lunsj byrja det å regna, og dei slo seg alle ned i sofaen og satt i gong med ein filmmaraton. Byrja med Mikke Mus og åt is. Silje låg i fanget hans og gurgla i veg. Ho likte tydeligvis alle dei løgne stemmane, og Even elska å kikka i det vesle andletet hennar.

Dei var midt i Dumbo då han høyrde at Isak kom heim. Han kjende på det vanlege suget i magen, det så han no forband med Isak. Høyrde på stega så var på veg, og forsøkte veldig hardt å konsentrera seg om Dumbo.

Men kven lurte han.

«Hei alle saman, er det Dumbo?»

Isaks stemme braut inn i stuga, og alle borna ropa hei til han. Dei snakka i munnen på kvarandre, om skiver, is og teikningar, og Isak berre lo. Han smilte lett til Even, og spurte litt om korleis dagen til Silje hadde vore.

Even fortalte litt medan Isak satt seg ned. Rett ved sidan av han. Det var den einaste ledige plassen, så det var heilt logisk, men det sendte nokre varme stråler rett i magen til Even. Låret hans var heilt inntil Evens, og det gjorde han så varm at han ikkje visste heilt kvar han skulle sjå.

Blikket hans festa seg hardt på skjermen, forsøkte veldig å fokusera på Dumbo så flaug rundt. Men alt han kjende på var det varme låret til Isak. Det burde ikkje setta han sånn ut, han var ein vaksen mann tross alt. Men det gjorde det.

Varme øve alt, signal i magen og eit sug han aldri hadde kjend på før. Han fekk lyst å ta handa til Isak, halda den og stryka litt. Kviskra litt om vaksne ting og kyssa han.

Herregud.

Plutseleg bevega Isak handa litt, det virka eigentleg heilt tilfeldig, men han la den inntil låret hans. Lot den ligga der litt før han bevegde den litt meir og strauk den på låret hans med fjørlette bevegelsar.

Even slapp ut eit lågt hikst, noko så framkalla ei klukking frå Isak. Som sjølvsagt forstod kva det gjorde med han. Even var ikkje sikker på om han torde å kikka på Isak akkurat då, men han tal til fem og snudde seg.

Vart møtt av eit varmt blikk og eit smil. Eit smil så sa ganske så mykje akkurat då. Det var noko der, noko stort og fint. Dei nydelege grøne augo vida seg litt ut og vart endå varmare. Han lente seg litt nærmare Even, og det gjorde at hjarta hans nesten stogga, før det flaksa rundt i pur glede.

«Isak, kvifor er du så raud i andletet?»

Håkons ljose stemme braut gjennom det varme, og Isak byrja å le litt. Såg faktisk litt sjenert ut, og det var eit nydeleg syn. Isak rista på hovudet, og sa at han berre var litt varm. Det var tydeligvis ei god forklaring, og Håkon snudde seg tilbake til filmen.

 

Nokre timar seinare stod Isak i dusjen, og Even hadde lagt alle borna. Hadde synge og fortalt historiar, før han gjekk i stuga. Var ståande og kikka litt på bileta på veggen, før han såg nokre album. Var litt usikker på om han kunne kikka i dei, men tenkte at det måtte vera greitt.

Han satt seg ned i sofaen og byrja å bla litt. Såg Isak så liten, såg foreldra hans så svært unge foreldre. Bladde vidare og såg både feriar, selskap og jul. Hadde akkurat komen til Isaks fyrste skuledag då ei skarp stemme braut ut i stuga.

«Kva er det du gjer, Even?»

Han spratt opp frå sofaen og møtte Isaks blikk. Det såg litt sint ut, litt irritert, men mest av alt var det fullt av sorg. Even fekk veldig vondt av han, og han lurte på om dette var augeblikket for å spørja Isak om det han hadde tenkt på så lenge.

«Eg beklage om det ikkje er i orden, Isak, men eg hadde så lyst å sjå bilete av foreldra dine. Hadde lyst å sjå korleis dei var»

«Eg…du...ehm…kan du legga dei vekk?»

Isak står og trippe litt, ser litt nervøs ut, ser lei seg ut.  Even berre nikke og sett dei tilbake i hylla. Vert ståande og kikka litt på Isak, vurdere nokre sekund, før han hiv seg ut. Det får bera eller breste.

«Eg beklage om eg tråkke øve nokre grenser no, Isak, men har du fått sørga?»

Isak berre kikke på han med dei store grøne augo sine. Dei er fulle av sorg og smerte, og Even ønske at han kunne ta den vekk. Ta vekk smerta, gjera det litt betre for han.

«Isak…»

«Sørga Even? Når har du sett for deg at eg skal gjera det? Det har gått i eit sidan den helvetes telefonsamtala kom. Eg har trøysta og fiksa, kjempa hardt kvar einaste dag for å halda ting i orden. Noko lunde normalt, så dei stakkars borna kan få ein slags normalitet. Eg har ikkje tid til å sørga!»

Isak trekk pusta og svelg fleire gonger. Tørke på tårer så har byrja å renna. Ser så sårbar ut at Even har lyst å halda han. Han treng å verta heldt. Så han beveg seg litt nærmare. Berre to steg, men det er mot Isak.

Han ser ut så eit skremt dådyr og legg armane rundt seg sjølv. Som for å beskytta seg sjølv. Even går to steg til mot han.

«Nei, Even, du må ikkje….eg klare ikkje….»

«Isak, det er lov å sørga, du mista og foreldra dine. Du kan ikkje berre tenka på borna, du må tenka på deg sjølv og»

«Eg kan ikkje det Even, eg må sørga for at dei har det bra»

Han gret no, tørke på tårer og ser ut så han forsøke alt han kan å halda det inn. Even tar to steg til og stogga rett framføre han. Kikke på han, denne nydelege mannen så bruke heile dagen på å halda ting inne. Kanskje han gret for seg sjølv aleine i senga si, ikkje veit Even.

Even løfte den eine handa si og stryk Isak forsiktig øve kinnet. Smile varmt til han og tørke tårene hans med den andre handa. Høyre på hikste så Isak slepp ut, før han trekk han inn i famna si.

Held han.

Isak slepp ut nokre hulk og Even held. Det går nokre minutt, ikkje veit Even, men så legg Isak armane sine rundt han og gret inn i skuldra hans.

Han trekk Isak enda nærmare og klemme han hardare. Stryk han på ryggen, og lage låge shjusheljodar. Det er som om det opnar noko i Isak, noko han har heldt inne i vekevis. Han klemme Even hardt og hulke ut. Kjem med nokre låge rop.

Even berre held og stryk. Akkurat så han har hatt lyst til å gjera i fleire veker. Lar Isak hulka ut sorga si, saknet sitt, er der for han. Kjenne at det er godt å få halda han, å få trøysta Isak.

«Du er ikkje aleine, Isak»

 


	7. Eg kan ikkje gjer det no

Isak ligg i senga si og kikke i taket. Klokka er 05.47, og for ein gong skyld er det heilt stilt i huset. Det er ei veka sidan Even trakk han inn i famna si, og det er alt han har tenkt på sidan.

Han har aldri vorten heldt på ein slik måte nokon gong, aldri vorten trekt inn i ein så varm og helande klem. Det var nett så å komma heim på eit vis, og han hadde kjent seg veldig trygg sjå Even.

Var glad for at Even hadde pusha han på sin fine og rolege måte, han trengte det. Trengte å verta sett av ein anna vaksen. Visste ikkje kor mykje sorg så eigentleg satt i hjarta hans før det slapp ut. Ut i famna til Even.

Han hadde kjent seg betre etterpå, hadde sove skikkelig godt den natta, og vakna med eit lettare hjarta. Hadde kjent på den gode kjensla heile dagen, og tatt den med seg heile veka.

Dei hadde ikkje snakka om det etterpå, men dei hadde snakka om ganske mange andre ting. Ledd og delt, vorten endå betre kjent. Isak likte når Even fortalte historiar, og han likte å få Even til å le. Likte Even.

Og no visste han ikkje heilt kva han skulle gjera.

Han hadde lyst til så møkje. Ein del av det handla om det fysiske, for herregud så heit og flott den mannen var. Hadde lyst til å kyssa, smaka, kjenna og verta kjent med kroppen hans. Men det handla og om at han aldri hadde kjent noko sånt før.

Kjent at hjarta banka av eit smil eller eit blikk. Kjent på sumarfuglar og berg-og dalbana, kjent på tryggheit sjå ein anna. Dagen hans var betre når Even var i den, så enkelt og stort var det.

Samtidig var han arbeidsgivaren til Even, og Even passa på syskena hans. Gjorde ein fantastisk jobb, og Isak ville ikkje at det skulle slutta om det eventuelt ikkje gjekk i mellom dei.

Han hadde eit ansvar for borna, eit ansvar for at dei skulle ha det bra, og det tok han svært alvorleg. Var redd for at det skulle verta for mykje endringar i livet deira om han og Even eventuelt skulle verta saman. Og det ville han ikkje, dei trengte stabilitet og ein trygg kvardag.

Sukka tungt for seg sjølv og tenkte for sikkert hundrende gong dei siste vekene at han kunne ønska at vaksenlivet var enklare nokre gonger.

Han tok med seg den kjensla på jobb og den vart med han då han behandla både ein brekt fot og snakka med ei ung jenta så var gravid. Då han endeleg fekk sett seg ned og eta litt, sendte han ein melding til Jonas og spurte om han ville vera med å eta middag etter jobb. Kjente at han behøvde å prata med han, Jonas kjente Isak best av alle og hadde alltid gode råd.

Jonas svarte med ein gong at det hadde han lyst til, og dei avtalte å møtas på ein kafé rett ved sidan av sjukehuset. Han sendte deretter ein melding til Even og sa at han ikkje kom heim til middag, og spurte korleis det gjekk med borna. Fekk eit bilete tilbake av tri svært nøgde born så bada i det litle bassenget i hagen.

Det gjorde at det evinnelege dårlege samvettet roa seg litt. Men bare litt.  

 

Jonas var allereie komen då Isak gjekk inn døra, og han fekk ein god klem. Dei skravla litt om laust og fast, bestilte seg litt mat og byrja å eta. Då dei var ferdige, kremta Isak litt og Jonas kikka granskande på han. Såg rett gjennom han så han alltid hadde gjort.

«Eg treng å snakka med deg om noko Jonas, treng litt råd»

«Det gjeld Even, ikkje sant?»

Isak nikka litt og smilte, vart ikkje overraska øve at Jonas forstod kva det var med ein gong. Han gjorde jo alltid det.

Heilt sidan den gongen for mange år sidan då Isak hadde fortalt at han likte gutar, hadde han visst at han alltid kunne snakka med Jonas om alt. Akkurat så Jonas alltid snakka med han om ting.

«Eg like Even, Jonas. Han er så fantastisk fin, så flink med borna, så tolmodig og snill. Han er så god å prata med, og eg har så lyst til så mange ting»

«Så kva er problemet?»

«Vel, eg er jo arbeidsgivaren hans, og eg vil ikkje at det skal verta meir ustabilitet i bornas liv om det ikkje skulle fingera»

« Men kva om det går kjempebra då?»

Jonas smile varmt til han og kikke på han med spørjande augo. Går rett til kjerna sånn så han alltid gjer. Det får Isak til å tenka på orda hans, for det kan jo faktisk gå bra og.

«Eg veit, Jonas, det kan jo det. Men eg veit ikkje om eg tør å ta sjansa. Veit ikkje om…»

«Isak…»

Jonas ser granskande på han, drikk litt meir kaffi og smile. Ser ut så han tenke litt på kva hans skal sei, og korleis han skal sei det.

«Eg skal ikkje lata så eg veit korleis du har hatt det dei siste månadane Isak, for det kjem eg aldri til å forstå. Men eg forstår at du kjenne på ansvaret, kjenne at du må gjera alt for borna. Men Isak, du må passa på deg sjølv og, du har jo lov å vera lykkeleg»

Isak kjenne på tårene så samle seg i augekroken, kjenne seg rørt øve å ha ein så fin og god venn så Jonas. Han kikke litt i bordet medan han tørke tårene, før han løfte blikket att. Alt han ser er tålmodigheit og varme.

«Eg veit, Jonas, eg berre…eg kunne berre ønska at det var ein enkel måte å gjera dette på»

«Det forstår eg Isak, men det trur eg ikkje det er. Kanskje du kan prata med Even om det, forklara han korleis du kjenne det? For eg er ganske sikker på at han like deg, Isak, du skulle sett korleis han såg på deg på badestranda når du ikkje såg det»

Isak vert litt raud av orda hans, kjenne seg så ein 14-åring att, med alle slags kjensler hoppande rundt.

«Verkeleg?»

«Å ja, Isak, eg er villig til å vedda ganske mykje på at han har kjensler for deg»

Jonas smile varmt til han og blunke litt. Det får Isak til å le, Jonas får han alltid til å kjenna seg betre. Uansett.

«Takk Jonas, takk for…du veit»

«Eg veit, Isak, eg veit»

Dei drikk litt meir kaffi, skravle litt om jobbane sine, før dei skilles med ein god klem. Isak kjenne seg litt betre, og innser at Jonas har heilt rett. Han må snakka med Even om dette her.

 

Då han kjem heim sitt dei alle rundt stuebordet og spele eit spel, og han vert så alltid møtt med ein mengde smil og skravlande stemmar. Dei har alle fått farge i andleta, og ser ut så dei har det veldig fint. Det gjer han svært glad, gjer at han kjenne seg mykje betre.

Han sett seg ned med dei og spele nokre rundar med Stigespelet, ler litt og kikke på Even. Kikke på denne fine mannen, så kikke tilbake på han. Med varme blå augo og eit stor smil. Det gjer at han kjenne på varmen i magen, gjer og at han kjenne at han må ta den samtalen fyrst så sist.

Då borna er lagt, etter å ha fått høyrt historiar om troll og geitekillingar, og endeleg sovna spør Isak om Even kan bli med han på kjøkkenet. Han kikke litt nysgjerrig på Isak, og går etter han. Dei sett seg ned på kvar si sida, og Isak veit ikkje heilt korleis han skal starta. Bestemm seg for å berre sei det så det er.

«Even, eg må snakka med deg om noko, men eg veit ikkje heilt korleis eg skal sei det»

Even vert med eit alvorleg og ser litt trist ut. Som om han trur at Isak skal sei noko så handle om jobben han gjer.

«Skal du sei meg opp, Isak?»

Orda hans er svært låge og litt såre, og han ser lei seg ut. Isak kjenne på det dårlige samvitet, Even har fortalt han om dei tidligare jobbane sine. Så han smile varmt og riste veldig på hovudet.

«Nei, herregud, Even, det skal eg eg definitivt ikkje. Du er det beste så har skjedd dei borna og gjer ein heilt fantastisk jobb. Eg beklage at eg fekk deg til å tru det, Even»

Han får eit lite smil, og Even ser svært letta ut.

«Nei, ehm…det eg vil snakka om er…det er meg og deg»

Isak kjenne at kinna hans vert raude, kjenne på den hoppande magen og det bankande hjarta. Even vert litt raud han og, og smile litt sjenert.

Herregud.

Den mannen der. Han ser heilt fantastisk ut.

«Det er mogleg eg har tolka det heilt feil, Even, men det kjennes ut som om det er noko her. Noko….noko mellom oss så er i ferd med å skje»

Even ser granskande på han, før han bryt ut i eit stort smil. Vert endå raudare i kinna og svelg fleire gonger.

«Du har ikkje tolka det feil, Isak»

Dei blå augo vide seg litt ut, og Isaks mage hoppe endå meir. Hoppe av glede og nervøsitet.

«Even…eg har aldri kjent det sånn for nokon før. Aldri kjent at eg har lyst å verta kjent med nokon på denne måten, kjent at eg har lyst å dela, le, kyssa og…vel…du veit»

«Ikkje eg heller, Isak»

Herregud.

Det er som om hjarta skal eksplodera av glede, det dunke så hardt at Isak er heilt sikker på at Even kan sjå det.

«Men….»

«Men?»

«Eg kan ikkje gjer det no, kan ikkje gjer noko med det no. Eg…ehm…borna har opplevd så mykje, og har no ein slags stabil kvardag. Det er det dei treng, og eg kjenne på eit ansvar for at dei skal ha det sånn framover og. Eg vil ikkje at det så eventuelt skjer mellom oss får for stor innverknad på dei. At det skjer seg og du drar…og så miste dei ein til person….eg….ehm…eg kan ikkje»

Isak kjenne på tårene, dei svartens tårene, så renn. Han tørke dei febrilsk og kikke litt i bordet. Svelg tårene ned og klare å løfta blikket til slutt.

Vert møtt av eit svært varmt blikk, så ljose av alle moglege kjensler. Det er så vidt Isak klare å kikka på dei, det er så sterkt å sjå på, men han tvinge seg til å møta Evens blikk. Det er fullt av forståing og noko anna. Noko Isak ikkje veit om han tør å setta ord på.

«Isak, du..ehm…du er den finaste storebroren dei borna kan be om. Du har sørga for at dei har det fint og trygt, sørga for at dei får alt dei treng. Du sett dei fyrst, sett dei framføre deg sjølv, og det beundre eg»

Det renn fleire tårer sjå Isak, han vert svært rørt av Evens ord, og kjenne seg sett. Skikkeleg sett. Even tar tak i handa hans og stryk den lett, gjer at varmen spreie seg øvealt.

«Me tar det berre dag for dag, Isak, me finn ut av dette. Saman»


	8. Eg kan ikkje venta meir, Even

Even låg i senga si og kikka i taket. Høyrde litt på regnet så tromma på vindauga og smilte litt for seg sjølv. Tenkte på dei siste månadane og smilte litt meir. Det var lett å smila når han tenkte på borna og Isak. Mest på Isak måtte han innrømma for seg sjølv.

Dei hadde tatt ting dag for dag sidan den samtala i sommar. Den fine samtala så fortsett gav Even eit sug i magen når han tenkte på det. Så modig Isak hadde vore så tok kjenslene sine opp med han, og så utruleg fin han var då dei snakka.

Mjuke fine augo, eit stort smil og raude kinn. Kinna hadde vorten raudare til lengre tid det gjekk, og alt han hadde lyst til å gjera var å kyssa dei. Kyssa Isak.

Men han respekterte at Isak ikkje kunne gjera noko akkurat då, eller no for den saks skyld. At han ville ta det roleg, og ikkje laga for mykje omveltingar i bornas liv. Han var og einig i at dei var det viktigaste, dei måtte og skulle sjølvsagt komma fyrst.

Det gjorde dog ikkje noko med lenga hans, den så vaks kvar einaste dag og fylte han med varme kjensler og lyst på alle slags ting. Når Isak smilte til han eller lo, når han vogga rundt med Silje eller hjalp Håkon med leksene. Alt berre fekk han til å lengta meir, og til å innsjå at han hadde sterke kjensler for Isak.

Veldig sterke kjensler.

 

Dei hadde vorten veldig godt kjent dei siste månadane, satt ofte å skravla på kveldstid om alle slags ting. Isak snakka om jobben sin, og hadde ein mengd med løgne historiar frå sjukehuset. Fekk han ofte til å skrattle, le med heile seg.

Han fortalte Isak om jobbane sine, fortalte at han ikkje heilt visste kva han ville gjer, eller «verta», så han kjende at han burde vita. Isak berre smilte til han då, sa at han ikkje måtte vita det. Det gjorde alltid Even glad, glad for at Isak såg han og forstod utan å masa.

Dei hadde og vakse seg saman til eit veldig godt team, og det aller meste gjekk rundt så berre det. Even fylgde Håkon til skulen kvar dag, før han gjekk med Ingrid og Mats til barnehagen. Silje var med i vogna si og sjarmerte alle på sin veg. Gurgla og lo, og gjorde at Even vart svært populær blant damene.

Ikkje at han brydde seg sjølvsagt, han hadde berre auge for Isak.

Isak hadde fått ordna seg sånn med Mortensen at han hadde fri kvar laurdag kveld og heile sundagen. Då hadde Even fri, og Isak tok gjerne borna med på tur eller besøk. Even var på middag sjå foreldra sine eller hang litt med gutta. Det var fint det og, men han sakna alltid borna og Isak, sakna å henga med gjengen sin så han hadde døypt dei for seg sjølv.

Så nokon gonger var han og med på tur, gjekk der langs stien med eit born i kvar hand og hadde det storarta. Skravla i veg, plukka på blomar og drakk kakao. Elska å høyra på borna sine spørsmål og å kikka på Isak.

 

No var det blitt oktober, og det hadde vorten kaldare. Han og Håkon hadde vore å handla varme jakker tidlegare på dagen, sidan borna hadde vekse ganske så mykje sidan førre haust. Dei hadde hatt det skikkeleg fint og funne masse fine klede. Det visste seg at Håkon var ein veldig god assistent, på den området og.

Etterpå hadde dei åte god kvelds og drukke masse kakao, før Even hadde hjelpt dei med bading og tannpuss. Deretter følgde lesestund og det vanlege spørsmålet om å få høyra ei historia til. Men dei hadde no sovna til slutt.

Even hadde mata Silje og skifta bleie på ho, før han hadde sett ein film. Isak var på kveldsvakt, og Even visste ikkje heilt kva tid han kom heim. Det vart alltid litt ekstra å fiksa, eller nokre papir så skulle ordnast, få det vart ofte midnatt før han kom heim.

Plutseleg høyrde Even at det gjekk i ytterdøra, men at det ikkje kom nokre steg opp til andre etasje. Han vart liggande litt å høyra etter, lurte på om han skulle gå og sei hei. Det var liksom noko med det, å ha ein liten prat med Isak om dagen og ting så hadde skjedd.

Han fann fram nokre tøflar og lista seg ned på kjøkkenet. Der var ikkje Isak så han gjekk inn i stuga. Den var heilt mørk, men han såg ein skikkelse på sofaen. Lista seg bort og fann ein sovande Isak der.

Han var heilt mjuk i andletet og laga nokre svært sjarmerande soveljodar. Ikkje visste Even at det kunne vera så fint og høyra på, men det var det jammen. Han kjente ømheita dunka litt i hjarta og drog eit teppe øve han. Vart ståande og kikka litt på den fine mannen.

Hadde så lyst til å stryka han øve håret, hadde så lyst til mange ting. Kjente seg litt modig, så han strakk handa fram og skulle akkurat til å stryka Isak i håret, då han byrja å mumla litt. Det var litt vanskeleg å høyra kva han sa, men smilet i andletet hans sa at Isak definitivt drøymde om noko fint.

«Even….»

Stemma hans var som ein kviskre i natta, og det sendte signal rett i magen hans. Litt lenger ned og om han skulle vera heilt ærleg.  Han smilte litt for seg sjølv før han gjekk og la seg igjen. Sovna med eit stort smil om munnen.

 

Neste morgon vakla han ned i andre etasje i halvsøvna og planla dagen for seg sjølv. Hadde tenkt å gå på butikken med Silje etter å ha levert borna i barnehagen og på skulen. Tenkte han fekk vekka Håkon fyrst og lukka døra hans stille opp.

Men det var ikkje eit soverom han gjekk inn der, det var badet. Badet der Isak stod framføre spegelen med kun eit handkle rundt livet.

Herregud.

«Oi, beklage Isak, eg skulle vekka Håkon eg»

Isak berre kikka på han, sa ikkje eit einaste ord. Var så sexy og fin at Even ikkje kunne gjer noko anna enn å glana på han.  Opp på det våre håret, ned på magen, opp igjen på augo så no kikka rett inn i hans.

«Lukka døra att, Even»

Den låge og mørke stemma til Isak sendte signal rett til kuken hans. Fekk han til å raudna og tenka på alle andre ting enn frukost og vekking. Men han gjorde så Isak sa.

Lente seg inntil døra og såg på Isak så gjekk mot han. Smilte til han og stogga rett framføre han. Tok tak i handa hans og strauk den litt med mjuke bevegelsar. 

Det var nett så Even mista pusten, spesielt då Isaks augo utvida seg litt og vart ei aning mørkare.

«Eg kan ikkje venta meir, Even, eg klare ikkje å lengta meir. Eg er naudt til å halda deg, kyssa deg, ta på deg. Eg klare ikkje….»

Orda hans gjer heile Even om til ein smeltedigel og han heldt på å setta seg ned på golvet. Hjarta dunke hardt og magen gjer saltomortale.

«Herregud, Isak, du…eg…herregud…JA!»

Isak berre glise til han og beveg seg endå nærmare. Slikke seg litt på leppene og stryk han på armen. Er så nærme at Even kan sjå den litle flekken han har over leppa, kan sjå på dei lange augevippene.

Han opne munnen og lukke augo, kjenne at Isaks munn er så nærme at pusten hans bles øve Even så ein varm sumarvind. Han har aldri vore så klar for å kyssa nokon i heile sitt liv. Kjenne at Isaks munn berøre hans……

«Isak!! Even!!»

Håkons høge stemme bryt svært brutalt inn i det mjuke så var i ferd med å skje, og Isak trekk seg unna. Kikke på han med ein blanding av forvirring, mjukheit og overrasking. Even blunke nokre gonger og smile litt. Det er ikkje så møkje anna å gjera.

«Kva er det, Håkon?»

Isaks stemme er tilbake i tolmodig storebror-modus, og han opne døra.

«Mats og Ingrid har slås, og no blør Ingrid og Mats er på do og kaste opp»

 «Ok, takk for at du sa fra, Håkon. Eg finn Ingrid, kan du gå på do til Mats, Even?»

Even nikke og smile, det er det einaste han klare å gjer akkurat då. Det er som om orda forsvann litt der inne på badet.

Forsvann i nesten-kysset.

 


	9. Samtalar på kjøkkenet

Isak hadde hundre tankar i hovudet sitt på leit etter Ingrid. Han skamma seg ikkje øve at 10 av dei handla om Ingrid og om ho hadde det bra, medan 90 av dei handla om Even og at dei nesten hadde kyssa.

Han hadde drøymt om Even den natta, drøymt om mjuke kyss og vandrande hender. Hadde vakna i morgontimane på sofaen med eit teppe øve seg. Innsåg kjapt to ting; Even hadde lagt eit teppe øve han og han var ferdig med å lengta. Ferdig med å ta ting roleg. Han måtte berre kyssa Even, og så fekk dei ta resten så det kom.

Og så hadde dei nesten fått det til, før kvardagen hadde brote inn. Men sånn var det no, det var fire born i huset, så det var ikkje så mykje anna å forventa. Han hopa med heile seg at dei fekk ei ledig stund for seg sjølv så snart så mogleg.

Isak gjekk innom rommet sitt og fekk på seg nokre klede, før han fann Ingrid under senga si. Ho låg der under eit teppe og gret. Han såg at det rann blod frå handa hennar, og fekk lokka ho fram med løfte om is.

Kikka på det tårevåte andletet og fekk undersøkt fingeren hennar. Det var heldigvis berre eit lite sår, og han tok ho med på badet. Satt ho opp på stellebordet til Silje, og fann fram legekofferten sin.

«Litle vennen min, kan du fortelja meg kva så skjedde?»

Ingrid kikka på han med våte augo og snufsa litt. Han strauk ho øve kinnet og smilte varmt.

«Mats kom inn i senga mi og byrja å hoppa i den. Eg sa at han skulle slutta, men han ville ikkje. Så eg sparka han i magen og så klemte eg fingen i kommoden…..unnskyld Isak»

«Eg forstår at du ikkje synes det var noko greitt, Ingrid, men du kan ikkje sparka folk berre fordi du vert sint. Ok?»

«Ja, Isak, eg veit jo det, men…åhhhh»

Det var så vidt Isak klarte å halda latteren inne, ho minna han så mykje om seg sjølv at det var heilt utruleg. Same trassige utrykket og heva augebryn.

«No skal eg kikka litt på fingen din, og så skal me ha oss ein prat alle saman. Ok?»

Ingrid berre nikka og kikka litt ned på golvet. Isak reinsa fingeren og plastra den, før han kyssa den fire gonger og poka ho litt i magen. Det fekk ho til å le litt, og det kom eit lite smil.

Dei gjekk til kjøkkenet, der Even og Håkon satt og åt frukost. Mats åt ikkje, han satt på ein stol og var ganske bleik.  Isak fann fram litt frukost til Ingrid, før han fann fram kaffi til seg sjølv. Kjente at han trengte minst ein kopp før han skulle byrja med fredsmekling.

Even kikka på han med det varme blikket sitt og det fekk Isak til å raudna litt. Kunne verkeleg ikkje for det. Han kremta litt for seg sjølv, før han gjekk bort til Mats.

«Korleis gjeng det Mats, har du vondt i magen?»

«Ja, det er vondt midt i, og eg kasta opp i do, men Even haldt handa mi og tørka opp. For det kom litt utanfor og, unnskyld Isak»

Orda kjem i ein hakkande straum, saman med nokre tårer. Isak stryk han øve håret, før han spør om han kan få kjenne litt på magen. Mats nikke og løfte opp pyjamasen sin. Isak kjenne forsiktig på magen hans, den har eit byrjande blåmerke rundt navlen, men kjennes heilt fin ut.

«Magen din kjennes fin ut, Mats, men om du vil kan du vera heima frå barnehagen i dag»

Mats nikke og tørke på fleire tårer, før Isak sett seg ned ved bordet. Kikke litt på Even og smile, før han kikke på Mats og Ingrid. Smile litt til dei, før han kremte eit par gonger.

«Hugse dokke at me har snakka om at når nokon seie nei så skal ein slutta?»

Mats og Ingrid nikke litt og kikke på kvarandre med skjelmske blikk. Håkon nikke veldig og Even berre smile. Smile så sola og det er så vidt Isak klare å sei noko meir. Han har berre lyst å kikka på sola.

«Så når Ingrid seie nei til at du skal hoppa i senga hennar, må du slutta med det, Mats. Og Ingrid har ikkje lov å sparka deg sjølv om ho vert sint. Ok?»

«Unnskyld, Mats for at eg sparka deg»

«Unnskyld Ingrid, eg skal ikkje hoppa i senga di meir»

Dei kikke på kvarandre og smile litt, og Isak er nøgd med eigen fredsmekling. Han hiv i seg ei skive, før han gjer seg klar for å gå på jobb. Gir beskjed om at han kjem heim rundt 20.00, då han skal på nokre møter og vera med på ein stor operasjon.

Even nikke og smile lett til han, før han faktisk blunke. Som for å sei at, eg glede meg til du kjem heim att. Då skal me fullføra det med byrja på. Det gjer at magen hans danse rundt og sumarfuglane flakse med spente venger.

Han tar med seg den kjensla heile dagen, den varme han. Gjer at magen ulme og hoppe rundt, hjarta dunke og kroppen er spent. På den aller beste måten.

 

Når han låse seg inn den kvelden er han så full av forventingar og hopefullheit at han ikkje veit heilt kvar han skal gjera av seg. Vert ståande i gongen og trekka pusten for seg sjølv, før han går inn på kjøkkenet.

Der står Even lent inntil kjøkkenbenken og drikk te. Ser ut så han har venta veldig på Isak, ser fantastisk ut. Han smile så sola og Isak kjenne at hjarta dunke hardt. Skikkeleg hardt. Det er heilt stilt i huset, den einaste ljoden kjem frå klokka på veggen.

«Hei Even, har det gått fint i dag?»

«Ja, veldig fint. Etter å ha fylgt Håkon på skulen og Ingrid i barnehagen, tok me det ganske roleg. Leika litt med Silje, og så såg eg og Mats på ein film. Han har åte litt i dag og magen er fin»

«Det er bra, rekne med at han er litt stolt øve blåmerket og»

Isak humre litt for seg sjølv, Even ler og nikke.

«Og no søv dei alle?»

«Ja, eg gav dei nokre sovetablettar så dei ikkje vakne før i morgon tidleg»

Isak sperre opp augo, og møte eit svært lattermildt blikk. Even ler litt å blunke på den svært sjarmerende måten sin.

«Even da, du må ikkje tulla med sånn»

«Hehe, eg veit, men eg måtte berre tulla litt med deg. Du skulle sett utrykket ditt, Isak»

Isak kan ikkje noko anna enn å le, det er så lett å le med Even. Han riste litt på hovudet, humre og smile.

Og så vert det heilt stilt.

Stemninga snur så på ei krona, og ingen av dei seie noko. Det vert litt varmt der på kjøkkenet, og det snik seg inn noko lada. Even kikke han rett inn i augo. Med auge så ljose av lengt, av lyst, av alt mogleg. Isaks mage danse rundt og hjarta hoppe av glede.

«Kom her, Isak»

Den låge og varme stemma til Even send signal rundt i hele kroppen hans, og han klare ikkje å ta blikket frå dei nydelege blå augo. Trur ikkje han hadde klart å kikka vekk om brannalarmen gjekk eller alle vennene hans kom brasande inn.

Han tek dei to stega bort til Even, og stogge heilt inntil han. Legg hendene sine på Evens armar, og kikke. Kikke inn i det blå, det varme, det smilande.

Even legg hendene sine på andletet hans og kikke varmt på han. Beveg munnen sin mot hans og humre litt for seg sjølv.

Og så legg han munnen sinn heilt inntil Isaks. Beveg den forsiktig øve hans nokre gonger, før Isak opne opp og slepp han inn.

Det er så å komma heim.

Den våte og mjuke munnen beveg seg i hans, gjer at varmen spreie seg heilt ned i litletåa. Isak sukke lågt og legg armane sine rundt Even. Stryk han litt i nakka og trekk han endå nærmare.

Even sukke litt og djupne kysset. Smake og slikke litt, kysse han på ein måte så aldri Isak har vorten kyssa på. Som om han har sulta i fleire dagar, og Isak er herremåltidet hans. Som om han er den einaste i verda Even vil kyssa med.

Huset er heilt stilt.

Dei einaste ljodane er klokka på veggen, låg sukking og to munnar så beveg seg i og på kvarandre. Så endeleg får gjer det dei har lengta sånn etter, utan forstyrringar og avbrytingar. Så dei kysse og kysse, til dei tar pause for å pusta litt.

Smile til kvarande, før dei kysse endå meir.

Kysse.


	10. Ljosa i dunkelet

Even kjenne det med ein gong han vakne opp.

Høyre på regnet og vinden, og kjenne at heile energien er vekk. Heile kroppen hans kjennes så den er heldt nede av 100 tonn med gråstein, og hovudet verke så besett.

Han veit sjølvsagt kva det er, kjenne og at denne gongen ikkje er så tung så dei har vore før. Men det er definitivt ein liten episode. Dei kjem jo frå tid til anna, han veit jo det, sjølv om han hadde hopa med heile seg at det ikkje skulle skje her.

Her sjå familien Valtersen. Her sjå Isak.

Isak.

Finaste Isak. Han tenke tilbake på kysset deira, eller kyssa var meir korrekt. Dei hadde kyssa i timesvis der på kjøkkenet. Kyssa til leppene var såre, og alt så var att var nokre store glis og latter.

Det hadde gått fire dagar sidan den kvelden, og dei hadde klart å snika inn nokre kyss her og der, i mellom alt anna så skjedde. Strøke litt øve ryggar og haldt hender når dei satt i sofaen om kvelden og såg film.

Og no.

No måtte han vise denne sida si til Isak. Den lite trivelege og vonde sida av seg sjølv. Sjølv om Isak var lege, visste ikkje Even om han ville godta det. Godta at dette og var ein del av han.

Han kjende at tårene trilla ned øve kinna og trakk dyna øve seg sjølv. Hopa med heile seg at familien så han var blitt så glad i ville godta dette her.

 

Isak vakna med eit brakk og satt seg litt forvirra opp i senga. Var heilt sikker på at han hadde forsove seg, men innsåg kjapt at det var laurdag og at han hadde fri. Hadde faktisk ei veke fri, sidan han hadde jobba så mykje ekstra i det siste.

Han reiste seg frå senga og fann fram nokre joggekler, var innom toalettet, før han kikka innom soveromma. Mats og Ingrid sov fortsatt, men Håkon og Silje var ikkje på romma sine. Dei var ikkje på kjøkkenet eller i stuga heller, og han forstod ikkje heilt kvar dei var.

Men så høyrte han det. Ein låg stemme og gurgling frå tredje etasje, så han gjekk opp der. Fann Håkon og Silje i sofaen, begge i pyjamasen. Håkon fortalte eit eventyr og Silje låg på fanget hans og gurgla nøgd.

«God morgon, Håkon, er det her dokke sitt?»

«God morgon, Isak. Ja, eg og Silje passe på Even»

«Passe på Even?»

«Ja, han er lei seg. Eg gjekk inn og spurte om han ville leika, men då sa han at han var trøyt og lei seg. Eg trur i alle fall det var det han sa, han snakka ganske lågt»

Isak forstår med ein gong kva så har skjedd, og kjenne medkjensla strauma gjennom seg. Tenke på Even så ligg i senga si, og vert veldig rørt øve fine Håkon så sitt der og passe på.

Han sett seg ned ved sidan av dei, og kikke litt på Håkon. Lure på kor mykje han skal sei, det er jo ikkje hans historia.

Silje byrje å grina litt og Isak tar ho i armane sine, vogge litt og sjushe. Håkon kikke på han med eit alvorleg og undrande blikk.

«Du Isak…..trur du Even er lei seg på grunn at noko me har gjort?»

«Nei, vennen min, det er han ikkje»

«Korleis veit du det? Me krangla litt i går skjønne du, og kanskje det gjorde han lei seg»

Håkon ser svært lei seg ut, og Isak bestem seg for å prøva så godt han kan å forklare det for Håkon.

«Dette er ikkje dykkar, feil, Håkon. Even har noko så heite bipolar, så gjer at han nokon gonger vert lei seg. Det er ikkje nokon sin feil, ikkje Even sin heller, og han har hatt det i mange år»

«Oi, har han vondt då?»

«Nei, ikkje sånn vondt så når du for eksempel dett og slår kneet ditt. Det er vondt på ein anna måte enn det»

Håkon nikke veldig og Isak lure på korleis han skal sei det sånn så han kan forstå det.

«Hugse du når me snakka om å ha det vondt inni oss etter mamma og pappa døyde. Sånn vondt i magen og i hjarta»

«Hmm…»

«Det er sånn det er for Even, han har vondt inni seg»

«Stakkars Even»

Isak vert rørt att av kor mykje Håkon forstår, og kor omtenksam han er. Smile varmt til han, og ruske han litt i håret.

«Det er fint at du synes det, Håkon, så no er det viktig at me lar Even få sova i fred og ikkje mase på han. Ok?»

«Ok, Isak, eg skal passa på at ingen forstyrre han eg»

«Det er snilt av deg, Håkon. Skal me gå å eta litt frukost?»

«Nei, eg vil sitta her eg og passa på Even. Sånn at han ikkje er aleine. Det hugsa eg du sa ein gong, at det viktig å passa på kvarandre når me er lei oss»

«Det stemme Håkon, det er viktig det. Eg kan komma opp med skiver og kakao eg. Ok?»

«Ja, og så må du ta med kakao til Even og, det er viktig»

Isak nikke og smile litt, før han går ned på badet. Smile litt for seg sjølv når han tenke på Håkon. Skifte bleie på Silje, og tar på ho nokre klede. Vert møtt av Mats og Ingrid i gongen, og dei går for å eta frukost.

Medan dei et forklare han at Even er sjuk og at dei ikkje må masa på han. Dei nikke veldig og lure på om dei kan sjå ein film. Isak seie ja til det, og hjelp dei med å setta på ein film, før han legg Silje i vogga si.

Deretter finn han fram skiver til Håkon, og koke kakao. Går opp til tredje etasje, og sett alt sjå han. Forstår at det er viktig for Håkon å passa på Even, så han går ned att. Veit at Håkon seie frå om det er noko eller han treng hjelp.

 

Even ligg under dyna og halvsøv når han høyre at det går forsiktig i døra. Lure på om det er Isak som kjem for å be han om dra, men det er Håkons låge stemme så kjem inn i rommet.

«Hei Even, er det greitt at eg kjem inn? Isak sa at me ikkje måtte forstyrra deg»

Han snur seg rundt, drar ned dyna og nikke til Håkon. Han kjem listande inn med eit kopp i handa og eit ark. Sett seg forsiktig ned i senga hans og smile.

«Eg har med kakao til deg, det er alltid godt med kakao når man er lei seg. Det synes i alle fall eg. Isak sa at du har noko så eg ikkje hugse namnet på, men at det gjer at du har vondt inni deg. Det er dumt synes eg»

Even vert forferdeleg rørt av dei enkle, men fine orda, og kjenne tårene renna ned øve kinnet. Veit ikkje om han vil at Håkon skal sjå det, men no har han nå sagt a, så kan han like så godt sei b og.

«Det er heilt i orden å gråta når du er lei deg, det har Isak sagt»

Og så snik han handa si inn i Evens, og det er nesten så hjarta stogge litt øve den enkle gesten. Han klemme handa litt, og Håkon smile til han.

«Eg har teikna noko til deg, Even, du kan sjå på det når du vil. Eg skal gå å ta på meg nokre klede, og så skal eg sitta i sofaen og passa på at ingen mase på deg. Ha det»

Og med det forsvinn han ut at rommet, og Even vert liggande att med eit hjarta så dunke skikkeleg hardt. Det er og fullt av varme, av kjærleik til denne fine guten. Han kikke på arket Håkon gav han, og teikninga får han til å gråta att.

Det er eit bilete av han og Håkon så går på ein veg, hand i hand. Under står det med Håkons rablete skrift: Eg er glad i deg, Even.

Han klemme arket inntil seg, tørke på tårer, før han trekk dyna øve hovudet att. Men hjarta hans kjennes med eit lettare ut.

 

Nokre timar seinare vakne han igjen av at døra vert opna svært forsiktig. Han høyre Isaks stemme under dyna, så lure på om han kan komma inn. Han klare å nikka litt, men kjenne at han ikkje orke å sjå på Isak akkurat då. Orke ikkje medynken, redsla eller det som verre er, avvising.

Han kjenne at senga beveg seg litt, og at Isak legg seg heilt inntil han. Legg ein arm rundt han og tek handa hans. Stryk den med mjuke bevegelsar, før han får nokre fjørlette kyss i nakka.

«Korleis går det med deg, Even?»

Stemma hans er mjuk og full av varme, ikkje sint eller lei seg som Even frykta. Men han tør fortsatt ikkje å snu seg.

«Eg trur eg må gå heim»

«Kvifor det?»

«Eg kan ikkje vera her, vil ikkje at du skal verta redd eller lei deg»

«Eg er verken redd eller lei meg, Even, eg vil berre at du skal ha det bra»

«Men….men borna då?»

«Dei har det fint, Even. Mats og Ingrid er med Eskild på teater, Silje søv og Håkon sitt rett utanfor i sofaen og passe på deg som ei dragemamma»

Den låge latteren til Isak bles inn i nakken hans, og gjer at det flagre nokre i hjarta hans. Han trur kanskje det er kjærleik, men har ikkje energi til å tenka på det akkurat no.

«Det gjer ikkje oss noko at du er her, Even, men om du vil heim til foreldra dine kan me sjølvsagt køyra deg»

Han kjenne på tårene så trille att, kjenne at han kan la Isak sjå dette her. Finaste Isak, så verken mase eller vil at han skal gå. Isak….Isak så han er forelska i. Så han snur seg rundt og møte eit svært varmt blikk.

Isak stryk han forsiktig øve kinnet og tørke tårene hans. Berre smile til han og kikke på han med augo så ljos av ei mengd med kjensler. Ingen av dei er det Even var redd for, det er berre mjukheit å spora i det grøne.

«Du er ikkje aleine veit du, Even»

 

Det går ein dag til der under dyna. Håkon kjem innom han frå tid til anna med kakao, skiver og yoghurt. Påstår at det er Isak som har sendt med yoghurten, noko med vitaminer eller noko sånt. Legg igjen teikningar, men mase ikkje. Som om han forstår akkurat korleis Even har det.

Isak kikke innom han om kvelden, kviskre litt om kva så har skjedd den dagen, før han gir han eit kyss i nakka. Han mase ikkje han heller, og Even hadde sendt han hjarteaugo om det gjekk ann.

Neste dag kjennes ting lettare ut. Hovudverken er borte og kroppen kjennes ikkje lengre ut så den har stein på seg. Han søv litt, et litt og finn ei bok å lesa i. Strekk litt på kroppen og tar seg ein runde rundt i rommet.

Etter nokre timar med lesing og soving, kjenne han behovet for ein dusj. Kjenne at alt byrja å letta. Kjenne seg klar for å gå ut av rommet.

Han tar seg ein dusj, før han går ned i fyrste etasje. Høyre latteren frå stuga og går inn. Vert møtt av ein skravlande gjeng så spele spill. Kjenne gleda strauma gjennom han, kjenne at synet varme hjarta hans.

«Even, Even, så gøy at du er frisk att»

Mats glade stemme får han til å smila litt. Ingrid hoppe i stolen, Håkon smile til han og Isak berre ser på han. Ser rett gjennom han kjennes det ut som, men det gjer han ikkje redd eller nervøs. Det gjer han berre varm og takknemlig.

Han sett seg ned ved bordet og smile til dei alle. Spør om kva dei har gjort den dagen, og alle fortell i munnen på kvarandre. Han kjenne at han har sakna det, har sakna dei.

«Du må ver på lag med meg, Even. Dei andre berre jukse, og Isak vinn heile tida»

Ingrid ser bedande på han, og han klare faktisk å le litt. Kjenne at det er godt. Han nikke og smile til ho, seie at dei skal jammen meg slå desse juksepavane. Ingrid vert kjempeglad, og Isak berre smile til han.

Ljosa hans.

Det er det dei er. Det dei har vorten. Heile gjengen.

Ljosa hans i dunkelet.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Artemis for fin droodling ❤


	11. Kva vil du gjera no, Even?

Isak ligg i senga si og høyre på stillheita i huset. Han veit at det ganske så snart vil verta fullt opp av roping, skravling, frukost og den evinnelege og daglege leita etter klede og sko. Så han nyt den stille tida for seg sjølv, reflektere litt, lengte endå meir.

Det har gått to veker sidan Evens litle episode, to veker med lengt og varme blikk i mellom kvardagens mas og kjas. Det hadde ikkje skjedd noko meir i mellom dei etter det. Isak rekna med at Even behøvde ro etter ein episode, og ville ikkje masa.

Men no.

No var det som om kroppen hans haldt på å sprekkja. Sprekkja av lyst, kåtheit og varme kjensler. Han hadde så lyst på Even at han ikkje heilt visste kvar han skulle gjera av seg. Hadde lyst å smaka, kjenna, slikka og vera inni han. Kviskra mjuke og varme ord, halda.

Ikkje visste han korleis dei skulle få det til. Dagane var fullt opp av jobb, lekser, henting og bringing, fredsmekling og leiking. Han elska syskena sine øve alt på jord, det var ikkje det, men kroppen hans trengte Even.

Heile han trengte Even.

 

Det gjekk nokre dagar til. Det var ein kald og mørk torsdag, og han åt lunsj med Jonas. Skravla i veg om alt og ingenting så dei alltid gjorde, og drakk litt kaffi. Jonas lurte på korleis det gjekk i heimen, og Isak fortalte han det.

Det var inga vits å skjula noko for Jonas, han såg alltid gjennom Isak uansett. Så han fortalte om dei travle dagane og lengta si. Raudna litt, men det fekk nå berre vera. Dei var jo vaksne folk, kunne snakka om slike ting og.

Jonas nikka litt, smilte varmt til han og sa at han skulle hjelpa Isak med dette. Ikkje visste han kva Jonas meinte, men det gjorde han alltid glad å få snakka med han. Kjende seg alltid betre etter litt Jonas-ord.

Då han kom heim etter jobb forstod han kva Jonas hadde meint. Finaste Jonas, så ordna opp utan å sei så møkje.

Med få minutts mellomrom hadde han fått tri meldingar. Ein frå Jonas, ein frå Vilde og ein frå Eskild. Dei hadde gjort han så rørt at han ikkje heilt visste kva han skulle svara. Han hadde verkeleg dei beste vennene i heila verda.

Jonas lurte på om Mats og Ingrid ville vera med på hytta i helga. Vilde lurte på om ho og Magnus kunne passa på Silje i helga, dei trengte å øva seg litt hadde ho skrive med eit blunkefjes. Og fine Eskild, han ville gjerna ha Håkon på besøk. Hadde behov for ei roleg helg med kakao, Disney og Håkon-skravling.

Isak hadde sendt eit stort ja til alle, fullt av takknemlegheit og hjarteaugo. Han visste at borna var i dei aller beste henda sjå vennene hans, visste og at det var godt for dei å vera frå kvarandre litt. Få full oppmerksemd på seg sjølv.

Og det var så veldig godt for han og. Ei heil helg utan borna, utan forstyrringar. Ei heil helg med Even.

Herregud.

 

Så når fredag ettermiddag kjem er han full av forventning, full av alle slags ting. Vilde og Magnus kjem fyrst for å henta Silje. Dei ser veldig glade ut og får med seg alt dei treng. Vilde strutte og har eit heilt spesielt ljos i augo, medan Magnus ser ut så han er sprekkferdig av stoltheit.

Isak er så glad for dei, tenke med glede på kor godt det barnet vil få det sjå dei. Tenke og på kor fint Silje vil ha det sjå dei, dei kjem garantert til å skjemma ho heilt vekk.

Håkon er den neste så fer, har pakka sekken sin sjølv og er svært nøgd med at han får dra aleine til Eskild. Dei fer av garde hand i hand, og Isak veit at Håkon kjem til å få ei kjempefin helg.

Mats og Ingrid står i trippe i gongen, er svær spente og glade for at dei skal få dra ein stad utan dei andre. Har pakka med seg ein heil haug med ting, men Isak har ikkje sagt noko. Tenke at dei må få lov å pakka sjølv og. Han har dog sjekka at dei har med seg tannbørstar og tannkrem.

Even står lent inntil døra og prate med dei, fortell nokre vitsar så får dei til å skrattle. Ser heilt fantastisk ut og Isak kjenne at hjarta hamre av alt mogleg. Når han smile til Isak, ser det ut så han glede seg lika mykje til ei helg aleine så han gjer.

Jonas og Eva kjem ikkje så lenge etter, og dei drar av garde med latter og store smil. Jonas blunke til han på veg ut, og kviskre at Isak må ha ei god helg.

Og så vert det heilt stilt.

Ingen skravling eller barnelatter. Ingen gurgling frå Silje eller hyling.

Den einaste ljoden Isak kan høyra er det hamrande hjarta sitt.

Even berre kikke på han og smile. Smile med det nydelege smilet sitt, og alt Isak har lyst til er å kikka på det. Kvart minutt, kvar dag, for resten av livet.

«Kva har du lyst å gjer no, Even?»

Han seie fortsatt ikkje noko, berre kikke på han med eit blikk så vert varmare og varmare for kvart sekund. Det gjer Isak nervøs, men på den aller beste måten.

«Skal me eta litt?»

Risting.

«Skal me rydda litt?»

Endå meir risting.

«Har du lyst å sjå ein film?»

«Nei, Isak, det har eg ikkje»

Han kjem mot Isak, går mot han med nokre steg som om han er ein panter på veg mot byttet sitt. Det får heile magen hans til å hoppa rundt, får varmen til å spreia seg, får alle sumarfuglane til å flaksa rundt.

Even stogge rett framføre han, og legg begge henda sine på andletet hans. Stryk det med forsiktige bevegelsar, før han kysse han. Heilt mjukt og forsiktig. Så kikke han rett i augo hans, rett i sjela kjennes det ut som.

«Det eg har lyst til Isak, er at du skal ta meg med på soverommet ditt. Eg vil kjenna deg, smaka på deg, kyssa med deg. Vera der inne med deg, vera med deg»

Gud bere meg.

Isaks kjenne at kuken hans hoppe litt av Evens ord, kan verkeleg ikkje for det. Kjenne på suget i magen, kjenne på alle moglege ting.

Han smile varmt til Even, nikke veldig og tar tak i handa hans. Låse ytterdøra og drar han med seg til soverommet sitt. Lukke døra att, og står litt på golvet og kikke på han.

Tar to steg bort til han og kysse han. Kysse han med lengt og lyst, stryk han på armen og byrje å kle av han. Drar av han genseren og kysse han på skuldra. Kysse han på halsen, kysse han.

Even gjer det same med han. Drar av han genseren og kikke beundrande på brystkassa hans. Det send signal øve alt, og han har aldri kjent seg så sett i heile sitt liv.

Sånn fortsett dei. Plagg for plagg, etterfølgt av kyss. Alt med seine og rolege bevegelsar. Dei har inga hast no, har all tid i verda. Til å verta kjent med kroppane til kvarandre, akkurat så dei har vorten kjent på alle andre måtar.

Til slutt er dei nakne.

Vert ståande der på golvet og kikka på kvarandre. Let varme blikk bevega seg opp og ned. Smile og sukke litt.

«Herregud, Isak, du er….åh…Isak…eg har lengta sånn etter dette»

Den varme kviskringa gjer at han vert litt hard, vert varm og kåt.

«Even…min Even…du…åh…»

Det er som om orda er forsvunne, som om han ikkje har nokon. Lufta er tung av lengt, av lyst, av alle slags ting.

Han tar handa til Even og drar han med seg ned i senga. Legg seg øve han, dekke heile han med kroppen sin. Så starte han å bevega munnen sin.

Beveg den øve Evens andlet, øve halsen, øve skuldrene. Legg igjen våte kyss på heile brystkassa hans, før han beveg den ned øve magen. Får nokre låge stønn frå Even og kysse litt på hoftene, på innsida av det eine låret.

Legg munnen sin rundt Evens kuk og beveg den heilt forsiktig. Smake litt, kjenne litt, helse på. Even legg den eine handa si i håret hans, og stryk litt, før han fortsett. Beveg munnen sin opp og ned, medan han stryk øve Evens mage.

Evens stønne litt, ser ut så ein gresk gud der han ligg. Mørke augo, open munn og ein steinhard kuk.

Det synet det.

Det kjem til å verta lagra i Isaks minne til den siste dagen hans på jorda.

Han finn fram glidemiddel frå nattbordskuffa, og sprute litt i henda sine. Varme den godt opp, og får eit lattermildt blikk frå Even. Så ligg der og ser heilt fantastisk ut.

«Har du planlagt dette, Dr. Valtersen?»

Even klukke litt og blunke, og det får Isak til å raudna litt. Men han ler han og, det er ikkje så mykje anna å gjer.

«Ja, Even, planlagt og tenkt. Drøymt og lengta»

«Åh…Isak…ISAK!»

Han rope ut i det Isak beveg ein finger inn i han. I det varme og tronge. Beveg den litt rundt, kjenne litt, medan han kysse Even på innsida på låret. Lett ein finger til inn, lar den bevega seg med den andre. Even har lukka augo, ligg der og nyt. Stønne.

Ser heilt fantastisk ut.

Isak beveg ein finger til inn, vert møtt av endå meit varme og våttheit. Lar dei bevega seg saman, opne og sakse. Even stønne høgt og beveg på hoftene sine. Løfte dei litt opp, og møte Isaks fingrar.

Han kunne ligge her for alltid. Bevegd fingrane sine i Even. Kroka dei litt og få han til å sukka. Men han kjenne at det er rett før han sprekk, kuken er så hard at det nesten er smertefullt. Så han finn fram ein kondom, trer den på og legg seg til rette mellom Evens bein.

Han ligg fortsatt der med lukka augo, vrir på hovudet og stønne, medan han spreie beina sine. Gjer plass til han.

Isak lar kuken bevega seg litt opp og ned i sprekka, før han trenge inn. Inn i varmen, inn i Even. Stogge heilt opp og lar den deilige kjensla vaska øve seg.

Han har aldri kjent noko så godt, ei heller så deilig. Det er som å komma heim. Heim til noko du har lengta etter, men som du aldri har visst kva var.

Det var Even han hadde lengta etter, han visste det berre ikkje.

«Sjå på meg, Even, kjenn kva du gjer med meg»

Even opne augo sine, dei er heilt mørke no. Fulle av kjensler, fulle at lyst.

«Isak…..Isak….herregud Isak…det har aldri vore så godt. Du…hjelpe meg…»

«Eg veit Even, aldri…det har aldri kjent så godt ut. Du….»

Han klare ikkje å sei meir, kjenne at hjarta er så fullt at det ikkje finns ord. Det er ingen ord så kan beskriva korleis han har det akkurat no. Så han byrje å bevega seg i staden for.

Lar kroppen sei alt det så hjarta ikkje klare akkurat då.  Lar kvart støtt sei kor deilig han har det akkurat då, kor fantastisk Even kjennes ut.

Dei kysse med mjukheit og forsiktigheit. Beveg seg saman, vogge heilt roleg og forsiktig. Dei har inga hast, ikkje noko dei skal nå. Ingenting anna er dei er viktig no.

Kroppane beveg seg saman som om dei var skapt til å gjera akkurat det dei gjer no. Som om dei var to puslespel så leita etter kvarandre, og endelig har funne kvarandre.

Huset er heilt stilt, dei einaste ljodane er låge sukk, stønn og kroppar så beveg seg saman. I ein eldgammal rytme så har eksistert sidan tidenens morgon.

Berre dei no. Ingenting anna.

Alt dei treng er kvarandre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjærleik er kjærleik - happy pride ❤🧡💙💚💛💜💗


	12. Varm laurdag

Då Even vakne tar det to sekund før han forstår kvar han er. Han er ikkje i senga si, det innser han kjapt når blikket hans fell øve Isak.

Isak så ligg naken på magen og lage dei mest sjarmerande soveljodane nokon gong. Dei er ganske låge, minne han om litt lett snøfting.

Han ser heilt mjuk ut, ser heilt fantastisk ut. Ser ut så han ikkje har ein bekymring i heile verda, og det gjer Even heilt varm inni seg.

Denne fantastiske mannen, så gjer at han kjenne seg ønska. Skikkeleg ønska. Han har aldri kjent det sånn nokon gong. Kjente det aldri sånn i dei førre forholda sine. Dei hadde vore fine, for all del, men dei hadde alltid slutta for det vert for mykje for dei. For mykje stress.

Det kjentest ikkje sånn ut med Isak. Det kjennest berre fint og trygt ut. Kanskje det var derfor det ikkje hadde fungert med dei andre, for han venta på Isak.

Isak, så gjorde at han kjente seg akseptert for fyrste gong i sitt liv.

 

Då han vakna litt seinare var han aleine i senga. Han kikka litt rundt i rommet, før han høyrde nokre ljodar frå kjøkkenet. Humra litt for seg sjølv, rekna med at Isak laga frukost. La seg tilbake på puta og kikka i taket.

Kjende på freden.

Det gjekk ikkje så lang tid før Isak kom tilbake til rommet med eit stort brett i hendene. Det var fullt opp av kaffi, rundstykker og yoghurt. Han sette seg forsiktig ned i senga, og satt brettet framføre dei.

Kikka på han med varme augo, og strauk han øve kinnet. Kyssa han mjukt og forsiktig, før han kviskra god morgon.

«God morgon, Isak. Har du sove godt?»

«Ja, eg kan ikkje huska sist gong eg sov så godt»

«Det er Bech Nesheim - effekta det, veit du»

Isak byrje å le, ler meg heile seg og berre blunke til han. Kysse han litt meir, og glise.

«Hehe, ja, du skal ikkje sjå bort i frå det, Even. Kanskje du må ligga her kvar natt»

«Ikkje meg i mot»

Dei kikke litt på kvarandre og smile, men kjenne båe på alvoret så plutseleg sneik seg inn der i rommet. Dei veit at dei må snakka om dette, snakka om korleis det skal gjer dette vidare. Nikke litt båe, som for å sei at den praten kan me ta litt seinare.

Så dei kysse, et litt, drikk kaffi og snakke litt om alt mogleg. Ler litt, fortell om då dei var born. Snakke om rampestrekar og dei gongene dei sneik seg ut for å gå på fest. Dele, kysse og stryk litt. Høyre på det stille huset og kysse endå meir.

Etter dei har åte ferdig, sett Isak brettet på golvet og lure på om dei skal sjå ein film. Han lar Even vela, påstår med eit smil at han nok ikkje lik Isaks filmsmak. Det får Even til å skrattle, og kila Isak litt. Berre fordi han kan det.

Dei sett seg inntil sengekanten og sett på «Call me by your name». I det filmen byrje, og dei er på den Italienske landsbygda, legg Isak hovudet på skuldra hans og tar handa hans. Stryk den litt og held den.

Sånn sitt dei ei stund, ler litt av filmen og sukke saman når ting byrje å skje. Even tenke at han er glad for at dei lev no og ikkje då, tenke på så mangt.

Lure litt på om han skal tør å spør Isak orda så har hamra rundt i hjarta hans dei siste vekene. Bestemm seg for å hoppa, veit med heile seg at Isak vil ta han i mot.

«Du, Isak?»

«Hm…»

Stemma hans er ganske låg og veldig mjuk. Så mjuk at Even har lyst å behalda den for alltid. Behalda Isak akkurat sånn.

«Eg…du..ehm…eg lurte på om du vil vera kjærasten min?»

Hjarta hans dunke så hardt at det nesten er vondt, og sumarfuglane flakse rundt. Isak klemme handa hans og beveg hovudet sitt sånn at han ser rett på Even. Ser på han med svært mjuke og ljosande grøne augo.

«Er eg ikkje allereie det då?»

Gleda eksplodere i brystet hans og han kjenne at smilet hans spreie seg øve heile andletet. Trekk Isak inn i famna si og stryk han øve håret.

«Jo, du er det. Kjærasten min. Min kjærast»

«Even…»

Han tar tak under armane til Isak og trekk han opp på fanget. Kikke inn i augo hans, før han kysse han. Kysse han med alt han har, med alle kjenslene så rase gjennom kroppen hans.

Isak opne opp og slepp han inn, stryk han i nakka og humre litt. Det går ikkje lang tid før kyssa vert djupare, før dei vert slurvete og ukordinerte.

Han kjenne at kuken hardne, kjenne lysta rasa gjennom seg. Stryk Isak ned øve ryggen, før han legg henda sine på rumpa hans. Stryk lett og spreie dei litt. Høyre eit låg sukk frå Isak og legg henda under boksaren hans.

Vert møtt av naken og varm hud, kjenne og at Isak byrje å verta hard mot magen hans. Han kikke inn i augo til Isak, smile lett og spør han med augo. Han hope i alle fall det. Og Isak. Han forstår, sånn så han alltid gjer.

Isak dreg seg litt unna han, før han drar ned boksaren sin og kaste den på golvet. Kikke på Even med eit så rampete blikk at det kjennes ut så heile kroppen hans tar fyr. Isak tek tak i boksaren hans og drar den av, kaste den på golvet før han tar tak i kuken hans.

Stryk den med lette bevegelsar, opp og ned, ned og opp. Bruke våttheiten til å skapa friksjon, og alt Even kan gjera er å stønna. Det er så deilig at han så vidt klare å sitta i ro.

Aldri.

Det har aldri vore ei hand så har gitt han så mykje glede så Isaks, og det er inkludert hans eigen. Han kjenne at det er rett før han kjem, så han ber Isak stogga og setta seg på fanget hans.

Vert møtt av nokre mørke og ulmande augo, eit stort glis og ein svært hard kuk. Han finn fram glidemiddelet og stryk Isak litt øve armen. Smile varmt til han, før han legg handa si i sprekka. Lar to fingrar stryka litt forsiktig opp og ned, vert møt med nokre sukk så send signal øve alt.

Han føre dei forsiktig inn, inn i det varme og tronge. Beveg dei litt forsiktig rundt, medan han kysse Isak på halsen.

Isak stønne endå meir og lukke augo sine, ser ut så han nyt veldig. Det gjer Even stolt og glad, det er han så gjer dette med Isak. Det er han så får lov til å gjer det.

Han lar ein finger til gli inn med dei andre, opne opp og sakse. Isak grip han rundt halsen og drar han litt å håret. Opne augo sine og kikke på han med eit svært utolmodig og mørkt blikk.

«Du må…Eveeeen…du må…herregud…Even!!»

Og kven er han til å nekta kjærasten sin noko så helst.

Så han finn fram ein kondom og får den på, smøre litt glid på, før han løfte Isak litt opp. Kikke på han før han senke han ned. Vert møtt av våtheit og varme. Held seg litt i ro, klare utruleg nok det, lar Isak venda seg litt til det, lar han kjenna kor hard Even er.

«Det er du så gjer dette med meg, kjærasten min. Du så får meg til å kjenna dette, herregud Isak»

Isak berre ser på han med halopen munn og slørete augo. Kysse han heilt febrilsk og kviskre at han må bevega seg.

Så han gjer det. Bevege seg i Isak, beveg seg opp og ned. Stryk han øve ryggen og kjenne på dei mektige kjenslene så fer gjennom kroppen hans, fer gjennom hjarta så ei flodbylgja.

«Eg elske deg, Isak, herregud så eg elske deg»

Han kjenne at han vert litt rørt, kjenne at hjarta galoppere av garde. Han har aldri sagt det til nokon, aldri sagt dei orda. Isak berre kikke på han, ser heilt fantastisk ut.

«Eg elske deg og, Even, elske deg så møkje»

Kyssa vert mjuke, bevegelsane endå mjukare.

Dei vogge saman, kviskre kjærlege ord, varme ord. Alt berre flyt, flyt så ein varm sumarvind.

Flyt saman i ei rekke med sukk og stønn, varme kyss og endå varmare hender.

Flyt.

 

To timar seinare, etter å ha smakt, slikka og kome fleire gonger enn dei trudde var fysisk mogleg, ligg dei tett saman og ler. Ler med heile seg og kysse.

Dei innser at dei er naut til å ta ein dusj, og definitivt skifta sengklede. Ler litt meir, og kjenne seg så nokre 15-åringar.

Etter å ha kyssa endå meir, klare dei å reisa seg opp. Skifte sengklede og sett på ein maskin, før dei tar seg ein dusj. Vaske på hår, stryk litt, kjenne endå meir og ler. For det er så godt å le saman.

Dei lage middag saman og kikke på alle bileta så tikke inn av glade born. Det er fisking, leiking, filmar og ein del kakao etter kva dei kan sjå. Silje ligg på golvet og gurgle svært nøgd i ein film frå Magnus, og det er godt å sjå at borna har det bra.

Resten av laurdagen ligg dei på sofaen, tett i tett. Kysse, held og snakke. Snakke om alt dei tenke på, kjenne på, alle draumane sine.

Even les frå ei bok med Isak spreidd øve han så ei sjøstjerne, og det gjer han så varm at han ikkje veit kvar han skal gjer av seg.

Det er heim, dette no. Heimen hans.

Sjå Isak.

 


	13. Sundagsprat

Då Isak vakna neste morgon var han innhylla av varme, i alle fall kjentest det sånn ut. Han låg på sida med ein naken Even tett inntil seg, hadde ei varm hand på magen og endå varmare pust i nakken.

Det kilte skikkeleg, og fylte han med varme, med kjærleik, med glede. Dette var livet hans no. Vakna opp med kjærasten sin til eit heilt stilt hus. Kjærasten hans, ja. Han hadde fått seg ein kjærast.

Smaka litt på orda for seg sjølv, kjente at dei gjorde han stolt, og veldig takksam. Han hadde ikkje tenkt på forhold før Even kom inn i livet hans, hadde ikkje hatt tid til det opp i sorg, sakn og ordning av alle dei praktiske tinga.

Fokuset hans hadde vore på borna, og at dei hadde det bra. Han hadde og innsett ein dag på jobb at det kanskje ikkje ville verta så enkelt å få seg ein mann når han hadde ein pakke med fire sysken med seg.

Dei fleste likte jo born, det var ikkje det, men det var noko anna å verta kjærast med nokon på 27 år, så hadde ansvar for desse borna.

Han hadde ikkje trudd at det skulle skje, hadde vel tenkt at han fekk venta til Silje var 10 år eller noko. Oppdra dei, gå på jobb, og henga med venner.

Men så hadde Even kommen og tatt dei alle med storm. Tatt han med storm. Og no hadde han ein kjærast så var glad i borna og elska han. Det fekk han til å glisa der han låg, og dra Evens arm litt meir øve seg sjølv. Kyssa den litt, før han sovna igjen.

 

Då han vakna litt seinare var senga tom, men han høyrde nokre steg opp trappa og kjende ei deilig kaffilukt. Smilte stort til Even då han kom inn døra med eit brett fullt opp av frukost. Fekk fleire mjuke kyss og ganske mange smil.

«Tenkte det var min tur til å laga frukost i dag, Isak. Har laga den berømte eggerøra mi»

Isak klukka litt for seg sjølv, og blunka til den svært sjarmerande kjærasten sin.

«Berømt faktisk»

«Ja, den er det, langt utanfor familien. Eg love»

Fleire kyss, meir latter og løyen blunking. Sånn var det blitt no. Isak hadde litt problemer med å forstå det, men kjente at det var godt. Veldig godt.

Etter å ha åte, drukke kaffi og skravla litt, vert dei liggande å kikka på kvarandre. Kjente vel båe på at dei måtte ha ein samtale. Finna ut kva dei skulle gjer når borna kom tilbake, finna ut av ting.

Isak strauk Even litt øve kinnet, likte så godt å få kunne gjer det, før han gav han fleire mjuke kyss. Fant fram til handa hans, og heldt den.

«Du Even, kva tenke du at me skal gjer vidare no?»

«Sjå ein film, kanskje?»

Det fekk Isak til å le, han visste at Even tulla med han og han elska det. Elska å ha nokon så berre var hans, så tulla med han og fekk han til å le.

«Me kan godt sjå ein film, Even, men det var ikkje akkurat det eg tenkte på»

«Eg veit, Isak, eg veit det»

Han blunka lurt og kyssa Isak, kyssa han med mjuke bevegelsar. Kyssa han.

«Det eg har tenkt er at me må ha oss ein prat med borna om dette her, fortelja dei at me er kjærastar, og høyra kva dei synes om det»

«Sånn med ein gong, tenke du?»

«Ja, Even, det trur eg. Eg kjem i alle fall ikkje til å klare å gå rundt å skjula kva eg kjenne for deg. Eg har lyst å kyssa deg heile tida, og eg tippe det tar maks to timar før Håkon plukke opp akkurat det»

Even såg med eit litt sjenert ut, og kinna hans vert ein aning raude. Som om han ikkje heilt kunne forstå at Isak sa sånne ord om han, tenkte sånn om han. Det fekk Isak til å ville gje han heile verda, for det var det han fortente.

«Even…Even min…du veit jo at eg kjenne det sånn. Veit kva eg føle og kjenne for deg, veit at du er det beste så nokon gong har skjedd meg. Eg elske deg, Even, heile deg med alt du er»

Dei nydelege blå augo vart med eit litt blanke, og Even såg svært rørt ut. Han smilte litt og blunka vekk nokre tårer, medan Isak strauk han lett øve kinnet.

«Eg elske deg og, Isak, så veldig møkje»

Dei smilte varmt til kvarandre, kyssa med svært mjuke bevegelsar og strauk litt.  Etter ei stund byrja Even og le litt, og Isak berre kikka på han. Han var så fin når han lo, at det var vanskeleg å kikka på noko anna.

«Så Isak…du klare ikkje å halda henda dine vekke frå meg, det er det du seie?»

«Det er akkurat det eg seie, Even»

Endå meir latter, endå meir kyssing. Berre for å bevisa poenget.

«Det er Bech Nesheim- effekta det og, veit du Isak. Forstår jo godt at du ikkje klare å la vera»

«Som om du er noko betre, Even»

«Vel…det er Dr. Valtersen – effekta. Den gjer det umogleg å la vera»

«Det er derfor eg tenke at me må ha den praten fyrst så sist. Forklara for borna korleis me kjenne for kvarandre, og forsikra dei at me alltid kjem til å setta dei fyrst. Ok?»

«Ok, Isak. Vil du at eg skal vera med?»

«Ja, sjølvsagt, du er jo absolutt ein del av dette. Ein del av oss»

«Isak…du..eg…ehm…tusen takk»

Varme augo, varme smil, mjuke kyss. Dei vart liggande å kikka litt meir på kvarandre, kyssa meir og berre vera.

Etter ei stund kjente Isak at han måtte ta noko meir opp med Even, men han visste ikkje heilt korleis han skulle sei det.

«Du Even…eg har tenkt på ein ting til»

«Kva då?»

«Ehm…altså…du er jo teknisk sett tilsett av meg, så eg er jo arbeidsgivaren din. Og så har me vorten kjærastar, og vel…det er jo kjempefint, men samtidig…ja... altså eg…herregud»

Isak kjenne seg så ein nervøs 13-åring, og ikkje så ein vaksen lege med ansvar for fire born. Even berre kikke på han med det fine blikket sitt, smile og humre litt.

«Kva er det du prøve å sei Isak?»

«Eg veit eigentleg ikkje. Det finnes jo lovar og reglar for kva ein kan gjer på arbeidsplassen, og eg tenke berre på det, trur eg»

«Isak…kjærasten min. Ikkje tenk på det, du treng ikkje tenkja på sånn. Eg er ganske sikker på at kontrakta mi ikkje inneheld eit forbod mot å forelska seg i sjefen sin. Me er to vaksne menneskje så har forelska oss, det finnes ikkje noko lov mot det. Ok?»

«Ok, Even»

 

Og så vert det ikkje sagt meir.

Dei bruke dei neste timane på å sei til kvarandre med kroppane sine kva dei kjenne. Sei kor godt dei har det, kor heldige dei kjenne seg. Kviskre ømme og kjærlege ord, stryk og kjenne.

Deretter rydde dei litt, set på nokre maskinar med klede og lage middag. Et, flørte og vaske opp. Kysse, ler, kile og kysse endå meir. Les litt frå boka si og gjer seg klar til borna kjem heim.

 

Då dei sitt samla rundt bordet og et kvelds i lag, medan borna skravle om alt dei har opplevd, kjenne han ei enorm glede så varme hjarta hans. Kikke på borna, smile og nikke. Blunke til Even, og kjenne seg så verdas heldigaste mann.

For det er han jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet skulle eigentleg blitt posta i går, på bursdagen til Artemis 😊 Men så skjedde livet, så derfor vert dei ei gåve på etterskudd 😊🎂🎁❤


	14. Kjærestar

Måndag morgon gjekk som vanleg, med eit kaos av frukost, nistelaging, leiting etter favorittgenser og skravling.

Det einaste som var uvanleg var at Isak sneik til seg eit par kyss i gongen då han skulle gå. Eller det var vel å underdriva humra Even litt for seg sjølv, han sneik til seg ganske mange kyss medan borna satt på kjøkkenet og åt.

Kviskra, me snakkas til middag, og gav han nokre kyss til. Gliste så ei sol og for plystrande ut døra. Even vart ståande og glisa litt der i gongen, glisa øve kor fint han hadde det med Isak.

 

Etter å ha fylgt borna til skulen og barnehagen, låg han på golvet og leika med Silje. Ho sprella og gurgla, greip han i handa og smilte. Ho var verkeleg den blidaste babyen han hadde møtt i heile sitt liv, og det var verdas enklaste sak å passa på ho.

Då ho tok seg ein liten høneblund, rydda han litt og satt på vaskemaskinen. Funderte litt på kva han skulle laga til middag, og fant ut at det måtte verta pizza. Han gjorde klar til det, medan han nynna litt for seg sjølv. Tenkte på Isak og samtala dei skulle ha med borna.

Han var litt spent, og kjende på nokre nervøse sumarfuglar i magen, men han var ganske sikker på at det kom til å gå veldig bra. Isak var fantastisk med borna, og var alltid så god på å forklara ting så dei forstod det.

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Berre tanka på helga deira gjorde han varm i magen og hjarta, kjente seg med eit litt raud i kinna og. Han hadde aldri kjent seg så nær ein kjærast før, ei heller at han kunne vera heilt seg sjølv. Isak elska han akkurat så han var, og det var verdas beste kjensle.

Han bestemte seg for å ringa foreldra sine og fortelja dei gode nyheitene. Etter ein lang samtale, der både han og mora vart litt rørt, bestemte han seg for å gå ein tur med Silje.

Og så gjekk det eit i eit med henting, endå meir skravling, litt slåssing, gråting, fleire unnskyld og pizzalaging.  Håkon hjalp han med pizzaen, medan Ingrid dekte på bordet. Mats låg under bordet og furta, men Even lot han berre liggja.

Mats trengte gjerne litt tid for seg sjølv når han hadde gjort noko han ikkje skulle, då låg han og tenkte på det han hadde gjort. Even visste at han kom ut når han var ferdig med det, så han masa ikkje på han.

Pizzaene var akkurat ferdig då Isak kom inn og smilte til han. Snakka litt med borna og lurte på kvifor Mats låg under bordet. Ingrid fortalte at dei hadde slås om ei leike, men at dei hadde sagt unnskyld og var venner igjen no.

Isak kikka litt på han, og han berre nikka litt. Det gjorde at Isak forstod alt med ein gong, han gjorde jo gjerna det.

Då dei byrja å eta kravla Mats fram og satt seg ved sidan av Håkon. Kikka litt i bordet fyrst, men så løfta han blikket til slutt og åt litt. Fortalte om noko så hadde skjedd i barnehagen, så fekk alle til å le.

Isak fortalte om ei lita jenta så hadde komme på sjukehuset med fire perler i nasen, og gjekk i veldig detalj då han snakka om korleis han hadde fått dei ut. Even lo, medan borna haldt seg på nasen og lova at dei aldri skulle gjer det.

Etter dei var ferdige, hjalp alle med å rydda vekk og satt inn i oppvaskmaskinen. Mats og Ingrid lurte på om dei kunne gå å leika, men Isak sa at dei skulle setta seg ved bordet att. Dei byrja å protestera, men Isak kikka litt strengt på dei, så dei satt seg ned att.

Even satt seg ved sia av Isak, kjente plutseleg at han vart veldig nervøs. Tenk om borna ikkje likte at han var kjærast med Isak, tenk om dei protesterte, tenk om. Han fekk eit varmt smil av Isak, så og strauk han øve låret, før han tok handa hans. Haldt den.

Det roa alt nervøsitet.

Isak kremta litt og smilte til syskena sine. Dei kikka spente på han, og såg ganske så nysgjerrige ut.

«Eg og Even har noko kjekt å fortelja dokke, og det er noko me er veldig glad for. Før eg fortell det, er det viktig at dokke forstår at dokke er dei viktigaste for oss båe, og det dokke vil og treng er det me sett høgast»

Seks par med augo kikka på dei, og Even kjente latteren bobla rundt i heile seg. Visste at han ikkje kunne le no, men det var noko svært løye med heile denne samtala. Han hadde aldri trudd at han skulle delta i noko sånt, men kjente at det var veldig fint.

«Som dokke veit hende det ganske ofte at folk forelske seg, og vert glad i kvarandre. Og så har ein lyst å vera kjærastar, og kyssa og sånt. Av og til har man lyst å gifta seg og, sånn så mamma og pappa gjorde»

«Ja, akkurat så Ariel og Prins Erik, det er sååå fint»

Ingrids glade stemme og draumande blikk, gjorde at Mats himla med augo og Håkon kniste. Even sval latteren, og Isak berre nikka. Han smilte til Ingrid, og klemte Evens hand litt meir.

«Og når ein er kjærestar har ein lyst å kyssa, halda hender og gå på noko så heite stevnemøte. For eksempel gå på kino eller å eta middag. Og det me har lyst å sei er….»

«Dokke er kjærestar»

Håkons blide stemme avbraut Isak, og han satt berre å smilte til dei. Mats og Ingrid smilte dei og, og Isak berre kikka på dei. Deretter kikka han på Even med eit heva augebryn, som for å sei kva var det eg sa. Kan ikkje skjula noko for den ungen.

«Ja, det stemme, eg og Even er kjærestar. Korleis visste du det, Håkon?»

«Du smile alltid sånn til Even, sånn så pappa smilte til mamma. Det er fint synes eg»

Even vert veldig rørt av Håkons ord, og litt imponert og. Tenkte at Håkon jammen meg plukka opp alt, kanskje greitt å notera seg. I sidesynet ser han at Isaks auge vert litt blanke, og han klemme handa hans litt.

«Og så ser dokke ut så Ariel og Prins Erik gjer, med sånne løgne blikk»

Mats himle litt med augo, som for å sei at det i alle fall er det teitaste han veit. Ingrid ser glad ut, og Even klare ikkje å halda latteren inne lenger. Det får Isak til å le og, og så ler dei jammen meg alle.

«Men synes dokke at det er greitt at eg og Even er kjærestar? At me kysse og held hender og sånt?»

Tri born nikke og smile, og Even kjenne på gleda så straume gjennom han. Denne gjengen her, det er verkeleg den finaste gjengen i heile verda.

«Ja, det er veldig fint synes eg, Isak. Du treng ein kjærast, då er du glad»

Håkon smile til dei, og Mats nikke veldig. Ingrid sukke litt henført, og ser med eit litt draumande ut.

«Eg har og lyst på ein kjærast»

«Herregud, Ingrid, du er berre 4 år, du kan ikkje ha kjærast då»

«Jo, Mats, det kan eg»

Ingrid rekke tunga til Mats, og han rekke tunga tilbake. Håkon himle med augo, og Even forsøke med heile seg og ikkje le. Isak ser ut så han ikkje heilt veit kva han skal sei, som om han ikkje akkurat såg for seg at samtala skulle gå den vegen.

«Man kan ha ein kjærast når man er 4, men det går heilt fint å venta og. Og dokke veit kva eg har sagt om å rekka tunga»

Dei kviskre unnskyld begge to, medan Håkon berre kikke på Even. Han ser veldig glad ut, og det gjer Even veldig glad.

«Eg synes det er gøy at du er kjærast med Isak, Even. Du er løyen og snill, og lage god mat, og er flink å lesa historiar. Og så like du film og kakao, det er bra»

Mats og Ingrid byrje å skravla i munnen på kvarandre om alle tinga dei like med Even, og han vert så rørt at han så vidt klare å la vera å gråta. Orda fylle han med varme, kjærleik og takknemlegheit. Han kremte litt, før han smile varmt til dei.

«Det er eg veldig glad for at dokke synes, og at dokke synes at det er greitt at eg er kjærast med Isak. Eg er glad i dokke, veit dokke»

Borna smile og rope at dei er glad i han og, før dei spør om dei kan gå frå bordet. Isak nikke berre, han ser fortsatt litt himmelfallen ut.

Dei vert sittande der litt med bordet og kikka på kvarandre. Smile og ler litt. Kysse.

«Ja, kjærasten min, det er vel det me kan kalla ei suksess, eller?»

Isak glise til han, kile han lett og stryk han øve armen.

«Ja, det vil eg sei, verkeleg. Kjærasten min»

Det grøne vert svært mjukt og det fer noko ømt øve dei. Noko så gjer at hjarta hans vert veldig varmt.

«Kjærasten min»

 


	15. Godt nytt år

Isak låg i senga si og las litt forskingsrapportar. Han pleidde å gjer det når han vakna tidlig, det var ei vane han hadde tatt med seg frå studietida.

Even låg på brystkassa hans og snakka i søvne om julegåver. Det var ganske så sjarmerande, og gjorde det litt vanskeleg å lesa om kreft.

Han humra litt for seg sjølv og strauk Even forsiktig øve ryggen. Det fekk han til å mumla Isak i staden for, og så lo han litt. Lo den intime og låge latteren så berre kom når Isak gjorde det godt for han.

Det fylte han med varme, så utruleg mykje varme. At han fekk ha det sånn kvar einaste morgon gjorde han glad og nøgd. Sånn hadde det vore dei siste månadane etter samtala dei hadde hatt med borna.

Vakna med Even, eta frukost, gå på jobb, leika med borna, hjelpa Håkon med lekser, kjærastetid på kvelden, og kyss. Kyss kvar einaste gong han såg Even, for han klarte ikkje å la vera. Måtte kyssa han. Stryka han litt øve armen og på ryggen.

Dei sneik seg litt unna i ny og ne for å ta litt på kvarandre og, smaka og stryka. Hadde funne ut at vaskerommet var den beste plassen for sånt. Dei fekk, stort sett, ver aleine der.

Vennene hjalp fortsatt til med å ver barnevakt og, så dei fekk gå på kino eller berre ver aleine ein kveld. Det gjorde skikkeleg godt å få det til, og Isak naut kvart minutt. Men så var det alltid godt å sjå borna igjen og, han sakna dei litt når han var borte frå dei.

At han var blitt kjærast med Even var blitt mottatt særdeles godt, og han hadde glidd inn i gjengen som om han alltid hadde vore der. Det var ikkje så løye synes Isak, Even var jo svært imøtekommande og vennlig, og svært enkel å lika.

I november hadde dei feira 5-årsdagane til Mats og Ingrid, og Even hadde laga kake til dei. Dei hadde fått invitera vennene sine frå barnehagen, og det hadde vore eit levande kaos, men Isak var nøgd med dagen. Mats og Ingrid hadde klart å la vera å krangla heile dagen, og det i seg sjølv var ein siger synes han.

Foreldra til Even hadde vore på middag fleire gonger, og dei var skikkeleg hyggelege og fine. Var så snille og omsorgsfulle mot borna, og dei synes Evens foreldre var topp. Drog dei med rundt i huset, og skravla så fossar. Det fekk foreldra til å både smila og le, og det var svært tydeleg at dei var veldig glade for Even.

Det gjorde godt synes Isak, han var glad for at dei synes det var fint at Even hadde fått seg ein kjærast med litt meir ansvar enn dei fleste 27-åringar.

Og no var det blitt jul.

Fyrste jul utan foreldra. Isak kjente at han grua seg litt, det kom til å verta tøft. Men han og Even hadde bestemt seg for å gi borna den jula dei fortente. Så dei hadde pynta heile huset, kjøpt juletre og laga julekaker med borna.

Even skulle feira jul med foreldra sine, men han kom tilbake tredje juledag. Isak hadde fått ordna seg fri på juledagane, og var evig takknemlig for at overlege Mortensen var så grei med han. Han måtte dog på jobb nokre dagar i romjula, men hadde fri på nyttårsafta. Då skulle heile vennegjengen komma til dei, og han gleda seg veldig til det.

 

Plutseleg høyrde han at det gjekk litt stille i døra hans, og Håkons låge stemme kom inn i rommet. Han la ned rapporten og kikka mot døra.

«Kan eg komma inn, Isak?»

«Ja, vennen min, berre kom du»

Even hadde flytta seg litt rundt og låg no på magen vendt bort frå han. Han løfta derfor opp dyna og gjorde plass til Håkon. Han kom tassande bort og kraup under til han. La dei iskalde beina sina opp på hans. Det fekk Isak til å humra litt.

«Oi, det var kalde bein, Håkon. Får satsa på at julenissen kjem med nye tøfler til deg»

Blikket Håkon gav han var så likt hans eige at han måtte le. Han hadde heva begge augebryna og såg på Isak som om han var skikkelig teit. Sånn så berre ein 7-åring kan sjå på deg.

«Julenissen finns ikkje Isak, det veit du»

«Tja…du veit jo aldri, Håkon. Men ikkje sei det til Mats og Ingrid uansett, dei har sett ut mjølk og kaker i vekevis no»

Håkon nikka og smilte litt, før han stakk handa si inn i Isaks. Låg der litt utan å sei noko, men såg ut så han tenkte veldig på noko. Isak masa dog ikkje på han, han visste at Håkon kom til å sei det han tenkte på når han var klar. Han gjorde alltid det.

«Eg lurte på ein ting, Isak. I morgon er det jo julaftan, kan me gå på grava då?»

«Kan skjønna me kan det, Håkon. Kanskje me skal ha med noko og, kva synes du?»

«Ja, det må me. Me kan teikna nokre teikningar, og så ha med sånn raud blome, veit du. Den så du klør av»

«Julestjerne, ja, det kan me ta med»

Dei smilte til kvarandre, før Isak drog han inn i ein klem. Strauk han øve håret og kviskra at han var glad i han. Håkon kviskra det same, før dei gjekk for å laga frukost.

 

Jula i den Valterske heim gjekk eigentleg betre enn forventa, tenkte Isak der han stod på nyttårsaftan og skrelte poteter.

Dei hadde vore på grava til foreldra på julaftan, dei fem, og lagt ned masse teikningar og seks julestjerner. Håkon hadde meint at det måtte vera ein frå dei alle, også frå Even, og Isak hadde vore einig i det.

På julaftan hadde dei ete ribbe og iskrem, opna julegåver og spelt masse spel. Dei hadde og sett på videoar frå tidligare julafter, sett på foreldra sine og tørka på tårer. Isak hadde haldt dei alle inntil seg og snakka om då han var liten, og svart på alle spørsmåla dei hadde om døden og kvar foreldra var.

Det var fint å snakka om dei synes Isak, og veldig fint å sjå dei på film. Dei smilte og fortalte historiar, såg så glade og forelska ut.

Borna synes og det var fint, og snakka møkje om kva dei hugsa, fortalte historiar. Dei hadde ledd masse og, og det var både fint og viktig synes Isak.

Resten av jula hadde gått med til masse speling, film og nokre jobbvakter. Og no var det nokre timar til gjengen kom. Even og borna dekte bordet og pynta, medan Silje sov. Kalkuna stod i omnen, og Isak hadde laga Dronning Maud- pudding kvelden før.

Han hadde fått oppskrifta frå ein pasient frå Haugesund, så hadde insistert på at det var den beste desserten i verda. Isak måtte vera einig etter han hadde smakt den.

 

Nokre timar seinare satt han rundt bordet og høyrte på skravlinga. Den gjorde han skikkeleg glad og varm om hjarta. Alle åt og koste seg, og borna fekk full oppmerksemd. Even satt ved sia av han og strauk han litt på låret. Smilte varmt til han og blunka litt. Berre fordi visstnok.

Ingrid satt limt inntil Vilde og fekk lov å kjenna så mykje ho ville på magen hennar. Ho var dagsventande, og hadde tydelegvis ein ganske så aktiv krabat så sparka heile tida. Ingrid var heilt fasinert, og lova at ho kunne hjelpa dei med å passa babyen. Vart svært stolt då Vilde sa at det kunne ho.

Mats satt med Magnus, så lo av absolutt alle vitsane hans, sjølv om han fortalte dei fleire gonger. Isak elska han for det, elska kor fine dei alle var med borna. Kjende for sikkert hundrende gong det året kor glad han var i vennene sine.

 

Etter å ha sett på fyrverkeri, skåla litt, lagt nokre svært nøgde born og sagt ha det til gjengen, rydda han og Even opp. Småsnakka litt, kyssa og vaska opp.

Dei var eit så godt team no at dei ikkje ein gong trengte å snakka om kven som skulle gjera kva, dei berre gjorde det.

Då dei var ferdige vart dei ståande ved kjøkkenbenken og kyssa litt. Kviskra ømme ord og strauk litt.

«Godt nytt år, kjærasten min. Takk for at du har vore med å gjort året litt betre og lettare, takk for at du er kjærasten min»

Evens augo vart litt blanke og han klemte Isak hardt og lenge. Strauk han øve ryggen og kyssa han mjukt.

«Godt nytt år, Isaken min. Takk for at eg har fått lov å hjelpa til, og takk for at du er kjærasten min»

Kyssa var veldig mjuke, før dei båe djupna dei litt. Lot henda vandra og stryka, sukka litt inn i natta. Evens hand var på veg ned i buksa hans då dei høyrte at Silje gret litt.

Det fekk dei båe til å le, blunka litt og le endå meir. Dei gjekk hand i hand til Siljes rom, medan dei kviskra litt om alt dei hadde lyst å gjer det året.

Kjende på takknemlegheita og kjærleiken.

 


	16. Eg har lyst å studera

Even låg i senga og kikka i taket. Hadde vakna litt tidligare enn han pleidde, og han fekk ikkje til å sova igjen. Tenkte på framtida si, tenkte på borna, tenkte på Isak. Mest på Isak eigentleg.

Han låg på sida av han og snorka litt, hadde vore på kveldsvakt så hadde vorten litt lengre enn planlagt. Hadde sneke seg inn under dyna rundt 02.00, gitt han nokre mjuke kyss og så hadde han sovna så ein stein.

Det var blitt mars, og dei fyrste vårteikna hadde snike seg inn i hagen. Even elska våren, elska når naturen vakna til liv igjen etter snø og slaps. Det var så godt å pakka vekk dei tunge vinterkleda, finna fram joggesko og lettare jakker.

Tankane for frå vår tilbake til framtida hans. Dei siste vekene hadde det snike seg inn nokre tankar om å studera. Dei var litt nye for han, men han likte dei. Han hadde aldri visst heilt om han ville studera, eller eventuelt kva. Hadde skydd det litt vekk, og så hadde det koka vekk i kål.

Men no.

No hadde det endra seg. På grunn av borna, Isak og eit ynskje om å faktisk ha ei utdanning. Så han kunne vera med å bidra på ein anna måte.

For han visste med heile seg at han og Isak skulle vera saman til dei vart gamle og rynkete. Det var ingen tvil i hjarta hans. Og han visste at Isak kjente det på same måten.

Kanskje dei kom til å gifta seg og. Ein tanke så hadde vore framand til han møtte Isak, men det var den ikkje no. Ei heller skummel. Det kjentest berre fint eigentleg, fint, trygt og nydeleg.

Så han hadde kikka på forskjellige studie, lest om universitet og høgskular. Tenkt på kva han ville og likte. Hadde enda på at han likte born, han likte alt dei tenkte på og alle dei fine samtalane han hadde med dei. Likte å hjelpa dei, og læra dei ting.

Han hadde derfor enda på lærarstudiet. Hadde lest og funne ut at det passa midt i blinken for han. Hadde laga seg ei liste med institusjonar, ville ikkje reisa for langt vekk frå borna og Isak.

Visste og at han burde snakka med Isak om dette, men fant aldri orda. Var vel eigentleg redd for at Isak ville synas det var dumt, sjølv om hjarta hans sa at Isak aldri ville tenka noko slikt.

 

«Kva er det du ligg å gruble på?»

Isaks låge og mørke stemme skar inn i tankane hans. Han smilte varmt og kikka nysgjerrig på han.

«Gruble?»

«Ja, du har grublerynka di på»

Det burde ikkje gjer at han vart varm i hjarta, men det gjorde verkeleg det. Fine Isaken hans, så fekk med seg alt og leste han så ei open bok. Det var tydeleg kor Håkon hadde evna si frå.

«Eg..ehm…eg har tenkt på noko, men veit ikkje heilt korleis eg skal sei det til deg»

Han høyrde at stemmen skalv litt, kjende seg med eit nervøs. Isak berre kikka på han, tok tak i handa hans og kyssa han mjukt og forsiktig. Masa ikkje, men venta til Even var klar. Det gjorde at han forelska seg endå meir i denne fine mannen.

«Eg har lyst å studera, Isak»

«Så bra, det er jo kjempefint»

«Synes du det?»

«Ja, kvifor skulle eg ikkje det?»

«Vel…det vil jo gå utover deg og borna om eg gjer det…og…»

Isak braut han av med ei mengd med kyss øve andletet, før han la begge henda rundt det. Kikka han djupt inn i augo.

«Even…min kjæraste Even. Det einaste så er viktig er at du har det bra. Om du har lyst å studera, så gjer du det. Om du er glad, så er me glad. Så enkelt er det»

Isak såg litt strengt på han, men augo var heilt mjuke. Han kjende kjærleiken straume gjennom seg så ein varm sumarvind, og kjende plutseleg at augo vart litt våte.

«Isak…åh…du…eg elske deg, eg trur ikkje du veit kor mykje eg elske deg»

Isak gliste så ei sol, og blunka veldig.

«Eg har ei lita aning, Even, eg har det. Eg trur heller det er du så ikkje ane kor mykje eg elske deg»

Etter å ha kyssa ei stund, og stryke litt, såg Isak spørjande på han. Even kremta litt, måtte finna både ord og pust igjen, etter at Isak hadde tatt pusten frå han. Sånn så han alltid gjorde.

«Eg har sjekke litt rundt, og lese ein del. Det eg har lyst å studera er lærar»

«Åh, Even, så utruleg bra, du kjem til å verta ein fantastisk lærar»

«Trur du det?»

«JA, Even, superlærar Bech Nesheim. Du har jo ein engels tolmod, er snill så dagen er lang, og er utruleg god på å forklara ting. Eg har inga tvil om at det kjem til å gå kjempebra»

«Takk, Isak, takk for at du er så snill med meg»

«Er det ikkje difor du har ein kjærast då?»

Dei grøne augo glitra av kjærleik og latter, og Even var sikker på at han kunne ha kikka på dei heile dagen.

«Hehe, jo det er kanskje det. Men kva om eg ikkje kjem inn i Oslo då?»

«Vel, det får me ta om og når det vert aktuelt. Fyrst må du søka, og så tar me resten når det kjem. Saman»

«Ok. Saman»

 

Even fann fram datamaskinen sin, og så sendte dei søknaden med ein gong. Isak haldt han i handa medan han trykka, og smilte så ei sol. Då han hadde trykka send, kjende han gleda så bobla rundt i heile han.

Var så glad at han berre måtte kyssa verdas beste kjæraste. Eit kyss vert til ganske så mange, og ganske så snart var rommet fullt av låge sukk og stønning. Det var noko med å la kroppane sei alt det så hjarta song.

Saman.


	17. Sumar og venting

Isak hadde endeleg fått ein pause , og satt på pauserommet og drakk kaffi. Hadde fått heve i seg nokre skiver og yoghurt, hadde lært at det var lurast å få i seg mat når han hadde ein sjanse.

Det hadde vore nokre svært travle timar på sjukehuset denne varme julidagen. Han hadde vore med å behandla nokre ungdommar så hadde vore i ei bilulykka. Det hadde vore eit levande kaos, men dei hadde klart å redda alle. To låg på overvakinga med alvorlege indre skadar, resten hadde mindre skadar.

Han lukka augo og kjende på roen, kjende på stillheita. Kjende og at han var spent på svaret han og Even venta på. Det var 19.juli og han hopa med heile seg at Even kom inn på lærarstudiet.

Hopa og at han kom inn i Oslo. Han visste det var egoistisk, men hadde så lyst å ha Even nærast mogleg. Visste at dei kom til å takla det om han kom inn i ein anna by, men det var no likevel noko med å få sjå han kvar dag.

Finaste Even hans.

Han var så stolt av kjærasten sin at hjarta dunka hardt berre ved tanka. Var så glad for at han hadde funne seg noko han ville studera. Det spelte ikkje nokon rolle for han om og kva Even studerte, men han visste at det var viktig for Even. Og det som var viktig for han, var viktig for Isak.

Korleis borna ville reagera visste han ikkje heilt, men dei fekk ta det så det kom. Han såg for seg at Håkon kom til å verta lei seg, men ville forstå. Mats og Ingrid var han litt meir usikker på, han såg for seg både tårer og furting under bordet. Men dei måtte berre finna nokre ord så gjorde at dei forstod.

 

Han drakk litt meir kaffi og tenkte tilbake på dei siste månadane. Dei hadde feira Siljes 1-års dag i april, og ho hadde sagt sine fyrste ord den dagen. Hadde sagt Isak, og smilt til han med det tannlause gliset sitt. Ho stabba no rundt med vaklande steg, og dei hadde sett opp grind på alle trappene.

Håkon hadde avslutta 2.klasse med dei beste resultata i både lesing og skriving. Han låg litt framføre dei andre i klassen, men hadde heldigvis ein svært dyktig lærar så gav han litt andre oppgåver enn resten av klassen. Isak var ikkje overraska øve at Håkon låg litt framføre, han hadde vore tidlig ute med alt sidan den dagen han vart fødd.

Mats og Ingrid hadde vorten litt betre på å ikkje krangla heile tida, og dei gleda seg veldig til å byrja på skulen. Dei hadde vore på besøk der rett før ferien, hadde helse på læraren sin og dei andre i klassen.

Isak hadde tatt dei med til byen på den eine fridagen sin for å kjøpa nye ryggsekkar og penalhus. Dei hadde fått vela akkurat det dei ville, og så hadde dei gått på kafé og ete is. Hadde ledd masse og snakka om skulen, kva dei gleda seg til og kva dei var spente på.

På bursdagen hans hadde Even overraska han med ein tur til London. Hadde ordna alt utan å sei eit ord, og hadde avtala med Jonas og Eva at dei skulle komma og ver med borna heile helga.

London hadde vore heilt fantastisk, og han hadde kosa seg kvart einaste minutt. Hadde åte god mat, drukke god øl og nytt aleinetid med Even. At dei hadde logge meir i senga enn dei sikkert burde når dei var i ein storby, brydde han seg ikkje om.

På årsdagen for foreldra si ulukke, hadde dei vore på kyrkjegarden og lagt igjen teikningar og blomar. Even hadde vore med dei, og det hadde vore ei fin og trist stund. Borna hadde skravla i veg om alt så hadde skjedd dei siste månadane, og Isak hadde kjent på ei valdsam sorg øve at foreldra aldri skulle få sjå borna voksa opp.

Dei kom aldri til å få vera med på fyrste skuledag, få sjå borna bli vaksne, gifta seg og kanskje få eigne born. Aldri få verta besteforeldre. Den kvelden hadde han gråte ut sorga og saknet inn i Evens trygge og trøystande famn.

 

Då han kom heim frå jobb vart han møtt av latter og eit kjøkken i fullstendig kaos. Alle skravla i munnen på kvarandre, og smilte stort til han. Dei haldt på å laga is, og alle hadde fått oppgåver av Even.

Even.

Så berre smilte til han og gav han ei mengde med kyss. Det var lett å svinna litt hen inn i dei, gløyma alt anna og berre kyssa.

Det gjekk dog ikkje mange sekund, før Silje drog han i foten og rakk armane opp mot han. Ville tydelegvis klemma han, og ho pepra heile kjaken hans med ein munn full av is.

Etter å ha rydda opp og ete middag, leika dei ute i hagen. Spelte spel og åt is, koste seg i sola. Isak la merke til at Even kikka litt på han frå tid til anna, kikka på han med eit heilt spesielt blikk. Det var litt vanskeleg å tyda, men det virka som om han hadde nokre stort å fortella.

Dei fekk dog ikkje tid å snakka ordentleg saman før alle borna hadde lagt seg. Det var den sedvanlige runda med bading, tannpuss, lesing og synging. Ingen hadde lyst å legga seg, men dei sovna no til slutt.

Då Isak kom inn på kjøkkenet, stod Even der og venta på han. Kikka på han med eit varmt blikk, men såg og litt lei seg ut. Isak forstod ingenting.

«Isak, eg har fått mail frå Samordna Opptak»

«Og…?»

«Eg kom inn, Isak, eg kom inn på lærarstudiet»

«Herregud, Even, så fantastisk. Eg visste du kom til å klara det»

«Eg kom inn i Trondheim»

 


	18. Eg legg hjarta mitt att sjå deg

Even kjende ei mengd med kjensler fara gjennom heile han. Dei mest framtredande var glede og nervøsitet. Han var veldig glad for at han hadde kommen inn på det studiet han ynskte, og gleda seg til å studera. Men han var og nervøs, nervøs for korleis Isak og borna ville reagere.

Isak så no berre stod der ved kjøkkenbenken å kikka på han. Han sa ikkje noko, og det kjentest som om det gjekk fleire timar. Even hadde hundre ting å sei, men visste at ballen låg sjå Isak no, så han måtte berre venta.

«Du har vel sagt ja?»

Med det overraska Isak han meir enn han hadde gjort nokon gong i den tida Even hadde kjent han. Det var definitivt ikkje det han trudde Isak skulle sei, og hjarta hans vart fullt av varme og kjærleik.

«Nei, eg ville jo snakka med deg fyrst, Isak»

«Du må jo sei ja, Even, det er jo dette du har lyst til»

Isaks augo var fulle av varme, kjærleik og glede, og han smilte. Even visste ikkje heilt kva han skulle sei. Denne mannen…han tok pusten frå han på alle måtar.

«Men Isak…kva med deg då? Kva med borna? Eg kan jo ikkje berre reisa frå dokke»

«Even….kjærasten min. Eg har tenkt litt på dette, heilt sidan du søkte. Tenkt på om me kan vera med deg, om du kom inn ein anna stad enn i Oslo. Men eg kan ikkje gjer det med borna, kan ikkje riva opp livet deira på den måten. Eg er lei meg for det, men det kan eg berre ikkje»

«Eg veit det Isak, og eg ville aldri bedt deg om å gjer det»

«Det veit eg, Even, og det er ein av dei mange grunnane til at eg elske deg»

«Men kva skal du gjer då?»

«Vel. Mats og Ingrid skal jo byrja på skulen, og Silje kan byrja i barnehagen. Me kan få oss ein ny au-pair, sjølv om eg trur at ingen kan erstatta deg. Det finnes og andre ordningar. Me kan få oss ein praktikant så hjelpe til om eg jobbe kvelds- eller nattevakt, og eg kan og høyra med Mortensen om eg kan endra skiftordning. Men Even, dette er din moglegheit, og den synes eg du skal ta»

Even hadde mista orda sine igjen. Kjende at han vart rørt øve Isak, rørt øve alt han hadde tenkt på. At han ville ver med å ordna dette, betydde meir enn Even trudde han kunne forklara. Og Isak stod berre der og smilte til han. Smilte med det trygge og fine smilet sitt så sa at alt kom til å ordna seg. Og Even trudde på han.

«Men kva med oss då?»

«Vel….du er mitt livs kjærleik, Even og eg elske deg høgare enn himmelen. Det kjem ikkje til å endra seg, uansett. Eit år eller fem, dei kjenslene går ikkje vekk. Me kan snakka saman kvar dag, ringas, skypa, besøka kvarandre og vel….telefonsex er noko så alltid har stått på to do-lista mi»

Even kan verkeleg ikkje for det, men han byrje å skrattle. Ler av den fine og sjarmerande kjærasten sin, så står der og blunke lurt til han. Han kjenne og at hjarta har roa seg, kjenne at dette her kan gå bra. Dei kan ordna dette, ordna det saman.

Han tar dei to stega bort til Isak, og trekk han inn i famna si. Klemme han lenge og kviskre ømme og kjærlege ord om kor mykje han elske Isak. At han er den beste mannen i livet hans, og at han er fantastisk.

Dei kysse lenge og ømt, stryk kvarandre og ler litt saman. Kysse endå meir, smile varmt til kvarandre. Dei veit båe at dei kjem til å klara dette, fordi dei er eit lag no.

«Men du Even, du veit at du må fortelja dette til borna sjølv, dei må høyra dette frå deg»

«Eg veit, Isak, men du må vera med meg»

«Sjølvsagt, kjærasten min»

 

Det gjekk to dagar før Even hadde klart å finne orda han måtte bruka til borna. Var svært opptatt av å forklara dei det på ein skikkeleg måte, slik at dei ikkje trudde at det hadde noko med dei å gjera at han skulle reisa.

Han og Isak hadde laga middag saman, og sagt til borna at dei måtte snakka med dei etter middag. Så etter å ha rydda opp og lagt Silje i senga si for ein middagskvil, satt dei seg ned ved bordet at. Ved sida av kvarandre, hand i hand.

«Eg har noko å fortelja dokke så er veldig kjekt. Men det betyr og at det kjem til å bli nokre forandringar her i huset»

Borna kikka svært nysgjerrig på han, og Even hopa med heile seg at han hadde klart å finna dei rette orda. Isak smilte oppmuntrande til han, og det roa dei nervøse sumarfuglane med ein gong.

«Når man vert vaksen har ein nokre gonger lyst å studera, det betyr å gå på skulen på noko så heite universitet eller høgskule. Då kan man læra seg ting, så gjer at man får ein jobb»

«Ja, akkurat så Isak studerte til å bli lege»

Håkon er ikkje overraskande den så forstår mest av det han seie, og Even smile varmt til han.

«Det stemme, Håkon. Og no har eg lyst å studera til å bli lærar, sånn at eg kan jobba med born og læra dei ting»

«Åh…det er fint, Even, du er flink å forklara ting»

Ingrid smile til han, og Mats nikke veldig. Han er tydeligvis heilt einig med systera si, og Even vert svært glad øve dei fine orda.

«Det var veldig fint sagt, Ingrid, tusen takk. No har det seg sånn at eg har kome inn på lærar-studiet, men ikkje i Oslo. Eg skal reisa til Trondheim for å studera»

Tri par med augo kikke på han, det er svært tydeleg at dei ikkje heilt forstår kva Even har sagt no. Spesielt Mats og Ingrid ser litt forvirra ut, og Håkon ser ut så han tenke veldig på kvar Trondheim er.

«Trondheim, er ikkje det langt frå oss?»

«Jo, det stemme, Håkon. Det er ganske langt frå Oslo, så me kan ikkje sjå kvarandre kvar dag»

Det vert heilt stilt på kjøkkenet. Det er kun klokka på veggen så lage ljod, og Even kikke på borna. Dei ser ut så dei tenke veldig på det så han har sagt. Plutseleg byrje Mats å gråta, og han reise seg opp og spring ut av kjøkkenet.

Det gjer at Ingrid og byrje å gråta, og Håkon ser svært lei seg ut. Isak klemme handa hans hardt og forsøke å smila til han. Men han ser at smilet ikkje kjem heilt fram. Even kremte litt, svelg nokre gonger, og forsøke så godt han kan å smila til Ingrid og Håkon.

«Men sjølv om det er langt herifrå, kan me snakka saman kvar dag på telefonen, og så kan me besøka kvarandre»

Ingrid tørke på tårene sine, og både ho og Håkon ser på Isak med spørjande blikk.

«Kan me det, Isak, kan me reisa til Trondheim? Kan me fly då?»

«Ja, me kan dra på besøk til Even, og då kan me fly»

Håkon og Ingrid byrje å skravla i munnen på kvarandre. Dei har aldri flydd før, og tenke begge at det høyrest svært gøy ut. Har allereie planlagt kva dei skal pakka då Mats kjem attende til kjøkkenet. Han er litt raud i augo, og går rett bort til Even og kryp opp i fanget hans.

Legg armane sine rundt Evens hals og klemme han lenge og ganske så hardt. Men Even lar han gjer det, klemme han tilbake og stryk han forsiktig på ryggen.

«Eg er lei meg, Even, eg kjem til å sakna deg»

Den såre stemma skjer inn i Evens hjarta, og han kjenne at tårene samle seg i augekroken.

«Eg kjem til å sakna deg og Mats, og eg er veldig glad i deg. Men du veit at du kan ringa meg kvar dag, ikkje sant?»

Mats nikke og klemme han endå meir. Han kjenne Isaks augo i nakken, kjenne han så godt no at han veit at dei er varme.

 

Resten av kvelden snakke dei meir om det å studera, om kva så skal skje når Even reise. Borna stille masse spørsmål, Even og Isak svare så godt dei kan. Håkon meine at han fint kan hjelpa Even med leksene, og han takke sjølvsagt ja til det tilbodet. Har ikkje hjarta til å fortelja den fine guten at leksene til Even sikkert vert litt for vanskelege. Det er jo, tross alt, tanka så tel.

 

Tri veker seinare er huset heilt stilt, og Even står på kjøkkenet og høyre på den. Isak er i dusjen, og han har lagt alle borna. Hatt lange samtaler med dei ein og ein, der dei har snakka masse om alt mogleg. Klemt lenge og kviskra litt inn i kvelden.

I morgon skal han reisa til Trondheim, og foreldra skal køyra han. Isak har sagt at han ikkje klare å gjer det, han klare ikkje å sei ha det på ein flyplass. Even respektere og forstår det, trur ikkje han hadde klart det heller, om rollene var omvendt.

Foreldra skal henta han klokka 07.00, så dette er siste kvelden hans i huset. Han står derfor å drar inn alle luktene og synet, gøyme dei i hjarta sitt. Han glede seg veldig til det nye kapittelet i livet sitt, men han veit at han kjem til sakna den fine familien kvar einaste dag.

Den fine gjengen så har endra livet hans på alle måtar. Så har lært han så møkje, så har gitt han glede i livet sitt att. Gitt han kjærleik, og trua på seg sjølv. Trua på at han kan fullføra eit studie og verta ein flott lærar. Eller super-lærar så Isak seie til han kvar dag.

Isak så kjem gåande heilt stilt inn på kjøkkenet, og stille seg rett framføre han. Håret er fortsatt vått, og lukte kokos. Lukta så kjem til å minna han om Isak for resten av livet. Han vert med eit så overvelda av kjensler at han ikkje veit heilt kvar han skal gjera av seg.

«Isak….Isaken min. Eg legg hjarta mitt att her sjå deg. Legg det her, så får du passa på det»

Isaks augo vert svært blanke, og han kikke på Even med så mykje kjærleik at det kjennes ut så hjarta hans skal eksplodera.

«Even….min Even. Min fine og poetiske kjærast. Du veit nå jammen meg kva ord du skal bruka»

«Verdas enklaste sak, Isak, å fortelja deg kva hjarta mitt syng»

Isak seie ikkje noko, men augo seie alt han treng å veta. Så Even tar handa hans i si og drar han forsiktig med på soverommet. Vise med kroppen sin alt hjarta hans syng.

 

Neste morgon står han opp, kysse Isak mjukt og forsiktig, og drar avgårde til det nye kapittelet i livet sitt.

Veit at det kjem til å gå bra, veit at alt kjem til å ordna seg.

Han har jo verdas beste heiagjeng i ryggen.

 


	19. Studie, besøk og peparkaker

Det var blitt desember og heile hagen utanfor huset deira var dekka av snø. Det bles ute og det var allereie blitt mørkt.

Inne var det dog ljost i alle krokar, og omnen brand lystig. Julemusikken strauma ut av høgtalaren og dei song alle med dei stemmane dei hadde.

Isak og borna satt på kjøkkenet og laga peparkaker, alle hadde fått oppgåver dei gjorde med stor nøyaktigheit. Kanskje med unntak av Silje, ho åt mest og skravla i veg med alle dei nye orda ho hadde lært seg.

 

Hausten hadde flyge av garde så ein vind, og Isak visste ikkje heilt kvar månadane var blitt av. Det hadde vore travelt, og han sakna Even sin kvar einaste dag, men dei hadde fått det til. Fått ting til å fungera.

Håkon elska fortsatt skulen og var allereie på nivå med 5-klassingar i lesing og rekning. Isak var så stolt av han at hjarta haldt på å sprekkja av glede. Han kunne ønska med heile seg at foreldra hadde fått sett det, fått sett kor flink og hjelpsam han var.

Mats og Ingrid trivdas på skulen, og hadde vorten plassert i forskjellige klassar. Skulen hadde foreslått det, og Isak hadde vore einig i at det var ein god ide. Det var bra for dei å ikkje gå i same klasse, og dei hadde fått seg mange nye vener. Dei hadde knekt koda med både bokstavar og tall, og Isak visste ikkje heilt kven så var stoltast av dei og han.

Og så var det vetle Silje då. Den sjarmerande og blide skravlefossen deira. Det var nett så det hadde opna seg ei sluse sjå ho, og ord og setningar kom med ein ganske så stor fart. Ho likte seg veldig godt i barnehagen, og hadde og fått seg nokre venner der.

Det hadde ordna seg med jobb og, Isak hadde fått ordna litt på turnusen sin takka vere Mortensen. Hadde fri kvar helg, og gjekk mindre kvelds- og nattevakter enn før.

Han hadde tilsett ei veldig hyggeleg og snill sjukepleiarstudent, så han hadde møtt då ho var i turnus på sjukehuset.

Snille Sigrid med all verdas tolmodigheit hjalp til med borna og huset når han trengte det, og Isak var ho evig takknemleg. Sigrid var ein racer på å baka bollar, og skifta sengklede fortare enn nokon kunne sei sjukdomslære.

Han hjalp ho med studiane når ho trengte dei, og dei var blitt eit god team. I tillegg hjalp Håkon ho med ting når Isak var på jobb.

Det var sjølvsagt ikkje det sama utan Even, det var ikkje det. Borna sakna han og ringte han titt og ofte for å fortelja om kva dei hadde gjort den dagen. Snakka om lekser og skrubbsår, medan Even smilte og stilte spørsmål.

Sjølv om dei og Isak sakna han, hadde hausten gått betre enn Isak hadde forventa, og det gleda han at borna likte Sigrid og. Spesielt Ingrid hadde blitt veldig glad i ho, og det var godt for henne og ha endå ei jente så ho kunne snakka med om ting.

Han snakka med Even kvar dag, både på melding og telefon. Snakka om dagen sin og høyrde korleis det gjekk med studiane. Even trivdas veldig, og hadde fått seg nye venner. Han elska studiet sitt, og Isak var så glad for han. Glad for at det gjekk fint og at han funne seg eit studie han likte.

Dei kunne både og kryssa av telefonsex frå listene sine, og det hadde gått mykje betre enn Isak hadde sett for seg.

Dei hadde ledd ganske så mykje i byrjinga, men så hadde det vorten svært hot og sexy. Hadde og vorten ømt og nært, sjølv om dei var ganske så mange mil frå kvarandre.

 

Even hadde vore på besøk fleire gonger, og det hadde sjølvsagt vore endå betre enn telefonsamtalar. Borna hadde hengt på han så kleggar, skravla i veg om alt dei tenkte på og kva så hadde skjedd. Even lytta så alltid, stilte spørsmål og skrytte av dei.

Om kveldane var det vaksentid, og det var få ting så kunne måla seg med å få halda Even, kyssa han og stryka han øvealt. Dei snakka om alt og ingenting, berre var dei. Sov saman, og fekk vakna opp i armane til kvarandre.

Dei hadde og fått ordna det sånn at Isak kunne dra ei helg aleine til Trondheim. Verdas beste venner hadde stilt opp, og borna hadde hatt det kjempefint sjå Jonas og Eva, Eskild og Madhi.

Isak hadde hatt det heilt fantastisk. Even hadde vist han rundt i Trondheim, og dei hadde vore ute med vennene hans på fredagen. Hadde drukke litt øl, og snakka om studiane. Det hadde vore så godt for Isak å sjå at Even hadde det bra. Det var noko med å sjå det med eigne augo, ikkje berre høyra det på telefonen.

Dei hadde og brukt ganske så mykje tid i den litle senga på Evens studenthybel. Utforska og kome saman, igjen og igjen. Hadde ledd av den litle senga, og hatt det svært festlig med å få til å dusja saman i verdas minste dusj.

 

I haustferien hadde han, Håkon, Mats og Ingrid reist på besøk til Even, og det hadde vore tri svært spente born så hadde pakka koffertane sine.

Isak hadde tenkt ei stund på om Silje og skulle vera med, men hadde enda på at ho var litt for liten endå. Så ho hadde fått vore sjå Jonas og Eva, der hadde ho hatt ei super helg og blitt totalt bortskjemt.

Borna hadde elska å fly, og vorten svært stolte øve at dei fekk vera med inn til kapteinen og sjå på cockpiten. Hadde stilt ein mengd med spørsmål, og kapteinen hadde svara dei med både tolmod og humor.

Då dei hadde kome til Værnes hadde Even stått og venta på dei med eit stort banner. Det var fullt av fargar, og alle namna deira. Borna hadde vore veldig stolte, og det hadde blitt ein del klemmar og kyss før dei hadde komen seg av garde.

Det hadde vore nokre flotte haustdagar i Trondheim. Even hadde skaffa luftmadrassar til borna, og i følgje dei sjølv var det stor stas å liggja på golvet. Dei kviskra og kniste ganske så mykje, og såg på det så eit stort eventyr.

Sjarmerte totalt alle vennene til Even, og synes det var stor stas å få vera med å sjå kvar Even studerte. Dei var og på både Vitsenteret og Vitskapsmuseumet, gjekk rundt med trillrunde augo og stilte ein haug med spørsmål om alt dei såg.

Isak elska det. Elska og sjå dei glade og nøgde, skravlande og nysgjerrige. Det gjorde at han tenkte at han hadde gjort noko rett for dei, og at det kom til å gå bra med dei.

Dei ville sjølvsagt ha med seg sorga og saknet heile livet, dei kom inga veg utanom det. Men livet kunne og vera ganske så fint, og fullt opp av opplevingar.

 

Og no var det blitt desember igjen. Dei hadde allereie pynta huset til jul, hadde kjøpt eit stort juletre og pynta det med all den heimelaga pynta borna stolt hadde laga. Ribba var kjøpt inn, og Håkon hadde laga invitasjonar med stor flid.

Even og foreldra hans skulle feira julaftan med dei, og Isak gledde seg veldig til det. Det gjorde borna og, og dei hadde laga gåver til dei alle. Even skulle komma heim neste veke, hadde lest mykje til eksamen i det siste og Isak hadde høyrt på alt om kveldane.

Han hadde lagt merke til at Even hadde høyrdest litt løyen ut det siste. Hadde tenkt at det nok var stress i forbindelse med lesinga, men han kunne ikkje hjelpa for at han var litt bekymra. Hopa med heile seg at det ikkje var ein episode på veg. Han hadde spurt Even fleire gonger om det var noko, men han hadde sagt at han var litt trøyt på grunn av all lesinga. Og Isak måtte berre stola på det.

 

Siljes skravling trakk han tilbake til kjøkkenet og julemusikken, og heile andletet hennar var fullt av deig. Ho gliste med heile munnen og Isak kunne ikkje gjer noko anna enn å le.

Han kikka litt på ho, før han sa at ho ikkje kunne eta meir deig for då fekk ho vondt i magen. Det gjorde at hun byrja å gråta litt, men Håkon gav ho nokre former å leika med, og det gjorde at gråten stilna.

Dei hadde byrja på peparkakehuset då det gjekk i døra, og Isak forstod ikkje heilt kven det kunne vera så kom. Kanskje det var Jonas så stakk innom, det var jo ikkje akkurat ein hemmelegheit at han elska peparkaker.

Han var på veg til å snu seg rundt då han såg at Siljes andlet ljos opp så ei sol. Mats og Ingrid byrja å ropa, og Håkon berre gliste.

«Even! Even du er her!»

Det var jammen meg Even så stod der i døra og såg ut så ein liten snoengel. Hadde ein blå genser på seg, og Isak hjarta dunka så hardt at han var siker på at det skulle koma ut. Kjende gleda strauma gjennom seg, men kjende og litt på bekymringa. Hopa at alt var ok med Even.

Borna reiste seg frå bordet og sprang bort til Even, hoppa opp i armane hans og hylte av glede. Silje klappa så berre det og såg veldig glad ut.

Då borna hadde fått klemt seg ferdig og skravla litt, reiste Isak seg frå stolen. Gjekk bort til Even og trakk han inn i famna si.

Strauk litt på ryggen og haldt. Klemte hardt og kviskra nokre kjærlege ord så berre Even kunne høyra. Kyssa han lenge, før han kikka han i augo. I dei nydelege blå augo så ljos av kjærleik. Det roa bekymringa med ein gong.

«Hei, kjærasten min, så utruleg godt å sjå deg»

«Hei, Isaken min, eg har sakna deg»

«Eg har sakna deg og. Er du ferdig med eksamen allereie?»

«Ja, den vart flytta litt, så no er eg ferdig for semesteret. Det har gått veldig bra, Isak, så eg er nøgd»

«Så bra, Even. Eg er så stolt av deg»

Even smilte ganske så stort til han, og såg veldig glad ut. Han såg og ut så han haldt på å sprekkja etter å fortelja han noko. Det gjorde at magen til Isak hoppa litt rundt, saman med det hamrande hjarta sitt.

«Eg har ei overrasking til deg, Isaken min»

«Kva er det? Er det julegåva mi?»

«Ja, du kan på ein måte sei det. Eg har søkt om og fått innvilga overføring til Oslo. Så frå januar fortsett eg studia mine her heime»

Isak høyre orda, dei synk inn, men det er akkurat så han ikkje forstår kva Even står der og seie. Even så glise så ei sol, ser heilt fantastisk ut. Isak kjenne at smilet hans vert større og større.

«Herregud, Even, det er jo heilt fantastisk ut. Korleis klarte du å få til det?»

«Vel…eg…ehm…du må ikkje verta sint no, Isak. Men eg søkte overføring av familiære årsakar. Eg sa at eg har ein familie i Oslo så treng meg, og så eg treng»

Even ser litt flau og sjenert ut, og kikke litt ned i golvet. Isak kjenne berre på ei enorm glede, kjenne at han ikkje veit om han klare å finna nokre ord så kan beskriva korleis han har det no. Han trekk Even inn i ein klem, pepre andletet hans med kyss og ler litt.

«Det er jo heilt fantastisk, Even. Kvifor skulle eg verta sint for det?»

«Vel…eg laug jo eigentleg litt. Dokke er jo ikkje familien min, sånn heilt per definisjon»

«JO, Even, du er familien vår, og me er din. Aldri tru noko anna»

Even vert litt blank i augo og Isak kjenne seg svært rørt. Klare ikkje så sei noko meir, alt han klare er å kyssa kjærasten sin. Denne fine mannen, så han elske så høgt. Etter å ha kyssa ei stund, trekk han seg litt ut frå famna til Even. Kikke på han, trekk han inn.

«Verdas beste julegåve, Even, verkeleg»

Even ler litt, blunke til han og ser på han med så mykje kjærleik at det får hjarta til å hamra med lokomotivfart.

«Så det betyr at du ikkje treng julegåva di då?»

«Vel…eg trur ikkje du kan toppa dette, Even. Verkeleg ikkje»

«Aldri sei aldri, Isaken min»

Og så blunka han så lurt at Isak kjente at magen hoppa litt rundt. Dette kom verkeleg til å verta ei flott jul, på alle måtar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Pagnilagni for Trondheims- tips 😊❤
> 
> Det var ei litt løyen kjensle å høyra på, Home for Christmas, i juli, men det måtte med då eg skreiv dette 🤗😍


	20. Flokken min

Even sitt på fyrste rad og kjenne at slipset klør litt i halsen. Han er ikkje vandt med å ha på seg slips, så han drar litt og rette på det frå tid til anna.

Han sitt der med heile klassen sin, og kjenne ei mengd med kjensler strauma gjennom seg. Størst av dei er stoltheita. Han er ikkje flau av å sei at han er forbanna stolt av seg sjølv. Og han veit at Isak, borna og foreldra og er veldig stolte av han.

Etter fem år med studie er han no ferdig utdanna lærar, og er på masteravslutninga si. Kjenne at blikka frå flokken sin varme han i nakka. Han treng ikkje ein gong snu seg for å sjå det, han veit det. Veit det med heile hjarta sitt. Dei sett der alle nokre rader bak han, smile stolt og er kjempeglad på hans vegne.

Det varme hjarta hans å ha dei her med han, og han veit at det er ingen plass dei heller ville vært enn akkurat der med han no. Det er ei kjensle så gjer han både rørt og audmjuk.

Flokken sin.

 

Han hadde aldri klart det utan dei. Hadde ikkje komen seg gjennom studie utan deira støtte og kjærleik.

Even visste at han var dyktig, og han hadde elska kvart eit minutt av studie. Men det var noko med det, det å ha støtte heimanfrå, vita at han hadde dei i hjørna sitt om han trengte det.

Det hadde gått veldig fint det fyrste halve året i Trondheim, men alt hadde vore enklare då han hadde fått overføring til Oslo. Det var lettare å konsentrera seg fullt om studia, når han var i same huset så familien sin. Når han slapp å tenka på kva så skjedde heima og om det gjekk greitt med alle.

Han og Isak hadde fiksa det saman, akkurat så dei hadde fiksa alt anna saman. Hadde laga eit system med jobb, lesing, henting og bringing av born og litt aleinetid frå tid til anna. Sigrid hadde hjelpt dei litt gjennom heile studietida si, og det hadde vore godt å ha ho der.

I tillegg hadde foreldra hans hjelpt til med borna, tatt dei med på utflukter, sitte barnevakt og tatt borna med på ferie. Det hadde gjort at han og Isak kunne ha litt sårt vaksentid. Og den hadde dei brukt godt.

Han humra godt for seg sjølv der han satt når tankane vandra tilbake til dei stundene der. Då hadde dei blant anna tatt i bruk julegåva hans til Isak. Ei gåve så Isak elska.

 

Praksistida hadde og gått veldig bra. Han hadde vore litt bekymra for om det skulle setta i gong episodar, men han hadde snakka med praksisveiledaren sin om det og ho hadde vore svært støttande.

Masteroppgåva si hadde han skrive om born så hadde mista foreldra sine, om korleis skulen skulle hjelpa til og eventuelt legga til rette i sånne tilfelle.

Han hadde intervjua 12 forskjellige born, og Håkon var ein av dei. Det hadde vore nokre fine og såre samtalar, og Even var svært stolt øve at han hadde fått A på oppgåva si.

Den eine barneskulen han hadde hatt praksis i hadde vore så nøgd med han at dei hadde tilbudd han jobb etter studietida. Han hadde fortalt dei om bipolaren, men det hadde ikkje hatt noko å sei for dei. Så 01.august skulle han byrja i den nye jobben sin, og han gleda seg svært til å setta i gong.

Men fyrst skulle han ha ei lang ferie. Planen var å leika med borna, dra til stranda, lesa og leika. Isak skulle ha tri veker ferie i juli, og då skulle dei til London heile gjengen. Heile familien hans. 10 dagar i London, og alle borna hadde fått velja to ting dei hadde lyst å gjera.

Dei var blitt så store no, borna hans. Han tenkte alltid på dei som borna sine, kjente at han elska dei så dei var hans eigne. Hadde vel eigentleg alltid gjort det, sidan den fyrste gongen i kjøkkenet på intervju.

Og Isak.

Han hadde vore heilt fantastisk støttande under studietida. Hadde lest med han og høyrt han i teorien, jubla når det gjekk bra og støtta han dei dagane så var litt tyngre.

Kvar einaste gong han hadde bestått eksamen hadde Isak gitt han ei gåve, små fine Isak-ting så var laga eller kjøpt med kjærleik.

Han elska dei alle, akkurat så han elska Isak. Kjente seg glad og takknemlig for kvar einaste dag med Isaken sin. Denne vedunderlege mannen med alt ansvaret, så fekk han til å le kvar einaste dag. Så fekk han til å kjenna seg elska, verdsett og satt pris på.

 

Plutseleg høyre han at namnet hans vert ropt opp, og han er tilbake i den store salen. Reise seg opp og går stolt opp på podiet. Får diplomet sitt, og eit fast handtrykk av rektor. Då han snur seg rundt ser han at dei alle står. Flokken sin, står der så fine og juble for han.

Foreldra ser svært rørte og stolte ut, og klappe. Borna hoppe opp og ned, rope heia Even, og har ein stor banner med alle verdas fargar på. Der står det Even, og me er glad i deg. Silje og Ingrid har på seg kjolar dei har valt sjølv, Håkon og Mats har på seg dressar og ser svært flotte ut.

Isak. Vel, Isak. Han har og på seg dress og ser svært så fin ut der han står og juble. Ser og svært rørt ut, og Even ser at han tørke på tårer. Tusenvis av ord flyr mellom dei der i salen, og alt Even ser er kjærleik.

 

Då seremonien er over dreg dei heim til huset sitt, saman med foreldra hans. Slips og skjorter er det fyrste så fer av, før dei lage ein god middag saman. Et og skåle i sjampanje og Mozell. Borna skravle i veg, fortell foreldra hans om alt dei skal finna på i ferien.

Even sitt der ved bordet og trekk alt inn. All latteren og skravlinga. Ser på dei alle, og kjenne seg så verdas heldigaste mann. Dette er flokken hans, og han kunne ikkje kjent seg meir heldig enn han gjer akkurat i det augeblikket.

Isak sitt ved sida av han og stryk han på armen. Ser på han med dei varme augo sine, og gir han nokre småkyss i ny og ne.

Han lure litt på om dei kan klara å få til ei helg berre dei to i løpet av ferien. Kanskje dei kan dra ein stad og berre vera dei. Han har ein studiekamerat så kjem frå Røvær, og han har sagt at Even berre må låne huset hans om han vil.

Kanskje det. Kanskje dei kan få til det. Han og Isaken hans.

 

Etter at foreldra har dratt heim, rydde dei opp, sett på vaskemaskina, før dei finn fram eit spel. Alle sett seg rundt bordet og sett i gong. Det går ikkje lang tid før den vanlige ropinga om juks er i gong, etterfylgt av latter og erting.

Midt i spelet stoppe plutseleg alle opp, og borna ser på Isak. Dei ser svært spente og glade ut, og Isak ser svært nervøs ut. Even forstår ingenting.

«Kjære Even. Me er svært stolte av deg og veldig, veldig glade i deg. Borna har laga og kjøpt nokre gåver til deg, og eg har noko eg vil spørja deg om»

Isaks mjuke røyst gjer han svært rørt, og han kjenne at hjarta hans dunke skikkeleg hardt. Men han er og fullt opp av kjærleik til denne fine gjengen. Borna ser svært glade ut og trekk fram ein heil haug med gåver.

Dei har laga masse fine teikningar til han, i tillegg til ein ny kopp som det står Even på. Han får og ein fin ryggsekk med plass til både pc og papirer. Han klemme dei alle og smile stort. Kjenne varmen og takknemlegheita spreia seg øve alt. Isak berre ser på han, ser på han med dei nydelege grøne augo så er fulle av varme og kjærleik.

«Even, Even min. Eg har takka alt det eg ikkje trur på opp til fleire gonger for at du kom inn i livet vårt den fine sumardagen. Takka for at du kom på intervju, og for at du sa ja til å hjelpa oss. Me hadde ikkje klart oss utan deg, og du har gjort liva våre betre. Du har gjort livet mitt mykje betre, gjort at eg fekk nokon så berre er min»

Even kjenne at tårene renne, ser og at Isak tørke på tårer så berre det. Hjarta hans er på veg ut av brystet, og borna sitt der å glise. Håkon kikke litt på Isak, og han berre nikke.

«Even, det Isak lure på. Det så me alle lure på er om du vil gifta deg med oss?»

Herregud.

Håkons ord straume gjennom han, sende rakettar gjennom heile han. Borna ser spente ut, og Isak tørke på tårer.

Han har tenkt på det mange gonger dei siste åra, tenkt på å gifta seg med Isak. Men det har liksom aldri passa, han har aldri funne dei rette orda.

Og no veit han kvifor han aldri han funne dei. For orda måtte komma frå dei, frå flokken hans. Å gifta seg med Isak, er å gifta seg med borna og. Difor er det heilt rett at det er dei så spør.

«JA, ja, ja, det er ingenting eg heller vil enn å gifta meg med dokke»

Borna hoppe opp og ned, juble og rope hurra. Dei klemme han alle, og kviskre kor glad dei er i han. Isak berre kikke på han, kikke på han med så mykje kjærleik at det kjennes ut så hjarta skal sprekkja av glede.

Då borna har klemt ferdig, spør dei om dei kan få gå å skifta klede. Isak nikke og dei spring av garde. Han glise med heile seg, før han sett seg heilt inntil han. Stryk han øve kinnet, og kysse han mjukt.

«Eg elske deg så møkje, Even min. Takk for at du sa ja»

«Eg elske deg og, Isaken, så utruleg mykje. Takk for at dokke spurte. Eg glede meg til å gifta meg med deg, gifta meg med flokken min»

Dei kysse litt meir, før dei humre litt av all ropinga frå andre etasje. Smile lurt til kvarandre, og ler litt meir.

Kviskre litt om kjærleik, om bryllaup, om resten av livet.

Kviskre og kysse.

 


	21. Mannen i mitt liv

Isak står framføre spegelen på soverommet deira og forsøke febrilsk å ordna sløyfa si. Han har prøvd ei stund, men får det ikkje til. Er ikkje så vandt med sløyfer, så han gir opp. Sleng den på senga, og sett seg ned ved sida av den.

Det er blitt 21.august, sola skinn frå ein knallblå himmel og det er heilt vindstilt. Det er bryllaupsdagen hans, og sumarfuglane hoppe rundt så ein nervøs bøling. Hjarta hamre og han kjenne allereie at han er sveitt i nakka.

Han skal gifta seg med Even sin, og det gjer han så utruleg glad at han nesten ikkje kan sitja i ro. Dei skal ha seremonien frå Human-Etisk Forbund i hagen sin, etterfylgt av middag, dans og fest.

Dei har invitert sine nære og kjære, venner og foreldra til Even. Det er alt dei treng, å vera omringa av alle dei er glad i og sett pris på. Har pynta hagen med lykter, hjarter og ballongar. Borna har hjelpt til, og synes det er svært spannande å få vera med på sitt fyrste bryllaup.

Isak smile ved tanka på borna, dei har gledd seg sånn til dette. Har ikkje snakka om noko anna sidan dei fridde til Even i juni så dei kalle det. Det er jo for så vidt det dei gjorde og, og Isak veit at dei er veldig glade for at han og Even skal verta mann og mann så Mats går å seie.

Dei har alle fått vore med Isak i butikken og kjøpt seg nye klede, har fått valt heilt sjølv. Ingrid hadde valt ein knallgul kjole med blomar, medan Silje ville ha rosa kjole med dinosaurar på. Håkon ville ha smoking sånn så Isak, og hadde fått ein så var heilt lik. Mats ville helst gå i fotballdrakt, men etter litt kjøpslåing hadde han og Isak vorten einige om ein blå dress.

Kva Even skulle ha på seg visste han ikkje, det måtte vera ein hemmelegheit hadde han sagt med eit blunk. Han hadde dratt til foreldra sine kvelden før, og sove sjå dei den siste natta si så ugift. Isak gledde seg til å sjå han att, visste at det var klissete, men han sakna han allereie. Likte best når han kunne vakna opp med Even sin.

I staden for hadde han vakna opp med alle borna i senga den morgonen. Dei hadde spreia seg så sjøstjerner heile gjengen, og han hadde både armar og bein i andletet. Men det var berre fint synes han, fint å vakna på den måta på bryllaupsdagen sin.

Kvelden før hadde dei ete pizza og snakka om alt og ingenting. Hadde spelt litt spill og sett på bryllaupsvideoen til foreldra sine. Hadde snakka mykje om dei, og tørka litt tårer og. Mats meinte at dei nok passa på dei, og at dei var veldig glad for at Isak skulle gifta seg med Even.

 

Dei to månadane sidan frieriet hadde gått veldig fort, og det hadde vore ein nydeleg sumar. Sol kvar einaste dag, og det hadde vorten mykje bading. Even og borna hadde kosa seg kvar dag, og var nøttebrune etter ei veke.

Turen til London hadde vore fantastisk, og dei hadde storkosa seg heile gjengen. Hadde tatt haugevis av bilete, og sett både museum, vore på teater, sett London Eye, vore på busstur og åte minst hundre is kvar.

Han og Even hadde og klart å få til ei helg på Røvær, denne nydelege øya ute i det Rogalandske havgapet. Jonas og Eva hadde vore heima i huset sjå borna, og dei hadde i følgje seg sjølv hatt det heilt supert. Det var enklare no, no når dei var større.

Helga på Røvær hadde, stort sett, vorten brukt i senga og til planlegging av bryllaup. Dei hadde gått nokre turar på øya dog, og tatt flotte bilete i det fine veret. Hadde snakka og laga planer for framtida, snakka om livet og kva dei ynskte å få til. Drøymt saman.

 

«Skal eg hjelpa deg med sløyfa, Isak?»

Jonas milde røyst drar han tilbake til rommet, og han humre lett før han nikke. Han reise seg opp og stille seg framføre Jonas, gir han sløyfa, og Jonas knytte den rundt halsen med forsiktige bevegelsar.

Smile mjukt til han, og Isak tenke på faren sin. Det er han så skulle stått der og knytta sløyfa hans på bryllupsdagen hans, det er han så skulle ha ført han opp til Even.

Tanka gjer han svært rørt, og han kjenne at det renn nokre tårer på kinnet hans. Jonas tørke dei forsiktig vekk, og ser på han som om han forstår alt. Sånn så han alltid har gjort.

«Eg veit, Isak. Eg kunne og ønska dei var her»

«Du er verdas beste erstatning, Jonas. Eg er så glad i deg»

Jonas smile mjukt og dei klemme lenge. Tørke litt tårer begge to, ser på kvarandre. Hans eldste venn, forlovaren hans. Tusenvis av ord flyg i mellom dei, og dei veit båe kva den andre tenke.

Plutseleg kjem det eit kremt frå døra, og dei snur seg rundt. Det står Håkon i smokingen sin og smile til dei. Han ser så vaksen ut, så fin, og Isak vert rørt att. Finaste Håkon hans. Han ser plutseleg for seg bryllaupsdagen til Håkon, og kjenne at tanka varme heile han.

Jonas går ut, og så vert dei ståande der og kikka litt på kvarandre. Håkon kjem bort til han, og Isak trekk han inn i famna si. Klemme han lenge, og kviskre mjuke ord til litlebroren sin.

«Du er så fin, Håkon, og eg er så veldig glad i deg»

«Eg er glad i deg og Isak, og du ser og veldig fin ut. Skal meg gå?»

Isak nikke og dei går ned i stuga. Der står Ingrid, Mats og Silje og vente på dei. Dei skal alle fylgja han opp til Even, og det var lett å bestemma at dei alle skulle vera med på det.

Isak høyre at musikken byrje, og Silje er den fyrste så går ut av døra. Går der så stolt og nøgd, medan ho spreie blomar framføre seg. Etter ho kjem Mats og Ingrid, og dei spankulere med stolte steg. Til slutt kjem Isak og Håkon, dei går hand i hand og smile.

 

Isaks hjarta hamre så hardt at han er sikker på at det er på veg ut. Det er ein bøling av eit eller anna laus i magen hans, og han kjenne seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv. Men så møte han det blå blikket der framme med den hyggelege dama frå Human- Etisk Forbund.

Det ljose av varme og kjærleik, og det er blått så havet, så himmelen. Det roe alt heilt ned, sånn så det alltid gjer. Har gjort sidan den gongen på kjøkkenet då dei kyssa for fyrste gong. Då visste han det. Visste at dette var mannen han skulle tilbringa resten av livet med.

Hans livs kjærleik. Hans Even.

Vel framme sjå Even gir han Håkon ein god klem, før han går og sett seg ned sida av syskena sine. Even tar handa hans og held den heilt forsiktig. Som om han er ein skatt, og jammen meg kjenne han seg så det og.

Dei smile og blunke litt til kvarandre, før dama frå Human- Etisk Forbund held ein nydeleg tale om å finne den rette i livet. Ho snakke om familie og kjærleik, og det er ikkje eit tørt auge blant venner og familie.

Isak blunke på tårer så berre det, og Even tørke på sine tårer. Dei love og elska kvarandre til sin siste dag på jorda, og dei vert erklært for rette ektefolk å vera. Kysse mjukt og forsiktig, og klemme lenge. Kviskre kjærlege ord, medan alle juble og klappe.

 

Dei tar nokre bilete heilt nedst i hagen, før dei et ein god middag. Har Dronning Maud- pudding og is til dessert, og nyt god drikke. Det vert skåla og kyssa, og Isak kjenne at han flyt på ei sky av varme kjensle og kjærleik.

Evens foreldre held ein nydeleg tale til dei, etterfylgt av Jonas sin så er ein blanding av humor og varme. Han snakke om vennskap, og at venner gjerne er den familien ein vel sjølv. Snakke om kor stolt han er av Isak, og kor utruleg glad han er for at Even no er gift med Isak.

Isak er akkurat ferdig med å tørka tårer og kyssa Even, då Håkon klirre litt i glaset sitt. Han reise seg opp, saman med resten av syskena sine. Dei smile stort til han og Even, og står på stolane sine.

Fyrst syng dei ein song, og ikkje visste Isak at dei kunne synga så fint. Har tydelegvis øvt ganske lenge, og Madhi spille gitar. Det er ikkje eit auga så er tørt då dei låge tonane til, Everything av Lifehouse, smyg seg rundt i hagen. Dei er så utruleg flinke, og Isak er så stolt og rørt at han ikkje veit heilt kvar han skal gjera av seg. Held handa til Even og smile til dei fine borna sine.

Då dei er ferdige får dei en valdsam applaus, og dei smile svært stolt. Kikke på Isak og Even, og kremte litt alle saman.

«Kjære Isak og Even, gratulera med bryllaupsdagen dokkas. Me er glad for at dokke har gifta dokke. Isak, du er den beste storebroren så finns i heile verda. Du passe på oss kvar dag og hjelpe oss med alle ting. Du er ganske løyen, og du er veldig snill med oss. Du spille spel med oss, og snakke med oss om ting. Me er veldig glad i deg, og synes du er gøy»

Isak tørke på endå fleire tårer, og kjenne Evens arm så stryk han på skuldra. Han ser at dei andre og tørke på tårer, og får plutseleg ei rar kjensle av at foreldra hans er til stades. Smile til han og er glad for han. Glad for alle borna sine.

«Kjære Even. Du er veldig snill med oss, og me synes det er veldig kjekt at du har gifta deg med Isak. Du er supergod på å laga pizza, og vinn alltid i stigespelet. Du er veldig god på å forklara oss ting, og er ganske løyen. Me er glad i deg»

Alle klappe og borna vinke litt. Even tørke på tårer, og Isak har aldri vore stoltare av borna enn akkurat då. Han går bort til dei, klemme dei lenge og skrytt av kor flinke dei er. Even er rett bak han og klemme dei og, medan resten av selskapet tørke på tårer.

Dei har akkurat sett seg ned att, då Even kikke svært mjukt på han. Klirre litt i glaset sitt og reise opp. Isak svelg nokre gonger, kjenne seg svært rørt og varm.

«Kjære alle saman. Takk for at dokke er her i dag for å feira meg og Isak. Me er veldig glad i dokke alle, og kjenne oss heldige så har så mykje fine folk i livet vårt»

Han stogge opp litt, og kremte fleire gonger. Isak tar tak i handa hans og klemme den forsiktig. Vert møtt av eit blått blikk så aldri har vore varmare, ei heller så fullt av kjærleik.

«Kjære Håkon, Ingrid, Mats og Silje. Dokke er dei finaste borna eg veit om, og eg er veldig glad i dokke. Det er kjempekjekt å leika med dokke og spela spel med dokke. Dokke er veldig snille og fortell verdas løgnaste historiar. Tusen takk for at eg har fått lov å gifta meg med Isak»

Even svelg endå meir, før han snur seg rundt og kikke rett på Isak. Smile varmt til han, og så forsvinn alle vekk. Det er med eit berre dei der, i si litle boble.

«Kjære Isak. Isaken min. Verdas finaste og beste mann. Då eg møtte deg hadde eg ikkje så veldig tru på meg sjølv. Men i møte med deg og dei fine borna lærte eg mykje om meg sjølv og livet. Du gav meg tryggheit og trua på at eg kan klara alt eg vil. Du heie på meg kvar dag, juble for dei gode dagane og held handa mi dei dagane så er litt vanskelege. Du er den tøffaste og modigaste mannen eg veit om, du ha eit ansvar så eg trur svært få kan setta seg inn i. Livet med deg er så utruleg fint, så fylt opp av latter og kjærleik. Det luraste eg nokon gong ha gjort er å svara på den annonsa, og eg er så takknemleg for livet med deg. Eg glede meg til resten av livet vårt, til alt me og borna skal finna på. Du er mannen i mitt liv, og eg elske deg»

Isak har reist seg opp utan å vera klar øve det, og trekk Even inn i famna si. Held og stryk, gret inn i skuldra hans. Gret av kjærleik og glede. Even kysse han i håret og stryk han øve ryggen, før dei kysse mjukt.

 

Resten av dagen berre flyt. Dei syng, danse og kysse. Hoppe rundt med borna, og klemme på vennene sine. Et på kaker og drikk litt sjampanje. Tar litt fleire bilete og kysse endå meir.

Kjenne på gleda, på takknemlegheita, på kjærleiken. Glede seg til resten av livet, glede seg til at så skal skje og opplevast.

Saman.

Dei to, og dei fire borna.

For resten av livet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der var historia om legen, au-pairen og dei fire borna øve 😊 No skal dei leva livet saman, dei seks, oppleva, spela, verta vaksne og ha det fint i huset sitt 😊❤
> 
> Det er noko med det, det å finna nokon ein kan vera seg sjølv med, så kan utfordra ein, støtta og forelska seg i 😊😍 Det har vore veldig kjekt å skrive denne historia, og er veldig glad for at dokke har likt den 😍❤
> 
> Eg kjenne meg veldig rørt, glad og takknemlig så får så mykje fine ord og kommentarar på historiane mine, og sett veldig pris på det ❤😍❤  
> Tusen takk for at DU har lese, gitt kudos og kommentert 😊❤
> 
> No har eg ferie, og ser fram til vekesvis med avslapping, raudvin, kos, lesing, film og seriar 😊😊
> 
> God sumar 😊🌞🌞


End file.
